Painted
by Dracinia
Summary: Post Finale Zutara...with a little adventure and bending thrown in for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Katara stared at the paint that covered her face and arms, at the broad woven hat with it's light veil that rested next to her on the grass, half perched on her right thigh. She'd caught her reflection in a glassy pool and was sitting on the soft grass that grew next to the water. When she dressed as the Painted Lady she wore a purple robe and the paint on her face and arms was a deep red, the paint that covered her face and arms in the same pattern she'd emulated was a deep purple. The upturned crescent moon was a familiar pattern that she couldn't name, but she knew she'd seen before. The purple trails ended at her eyes and the blue eyes she'd known for all of her life, matched the paint on her face. Instead of the purple robe she was bathed in scarlet and the light veil of the hat was a luminescent gold, instead of the misty silver.

As she stared in to the calm water, the spirit form of the Painted Lady super imposed over her own face. The spirit touched voice said, "help my people daughter."

Katara sat bolt up in her furs, shivering from the clarity of the voice that echoed in her awake mind. Her blue eyes took in the familiar whites and blues of her home, as she steadied her breathing and calmed her nerves. She thought for a moment about returning to slumber but, the clarity of the Painted Lady's plea for help and the detailed costume remained in her mind.

Katara was determined to ignore the dream, the South Pole was her home; her people. She rose and dressed, then with a grin opened a door to the village from her room and disappeared from her father's house. She wandered the shopping district sipping tea from the tea house Iroh inspired during his last ambassadorial visit, the Ice Dragon. She smiled and spoke with all the vendors as she meandered.

"Tui take you!" A woman's voice yelled from a stall down the ice path, "What am I going to do with this? A waste! An absolute waste! Take your useless wares out of my stall!"

Katara watched as a young woman suddenly appeared in front of the stall, picking up the scattered containers. One rolled to a stop near her feet and a deep purple liquid seeped from a crack in the bone bowl. Katara could only watch as the ice around her feet absorbed the color, she was transfixed for a moment.

With a flick of her wrist, she brought the cracked bowl up to her hands and closed the crack with a layer of ice. She moved forward to return the bowl to the woman. As she moved closer she could see the tears fall from the young woman's face and froze to her cheek.

"Do you have more of this color?" Katara asked the woman, surprising both of them.

The other woman looked at Katara and nodded, as she indicated another three bowls.

Katara smiled, "Are you from the Northern Tribe?"

The woman blushed and glanced to the side.

"The blues of the southern tribe are lighter than those of the north," Katara smiled as she set the cracked bowl next to the others. Ours are more like the colors of the sails of our ships and the blues that form in ice."

The woman's light eyes glittered in the early morning light as she said, "This was an accident, I was mixing the pigment when Helio jostled my arm as I was adding the final color to the last of the rendered oil."

Katara's eyes widened, "You know how to make rendered oil?"

The woman smiled, "It's the way I make my paints."

Katara bowed, "Oil maker, I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

The woman stared at the younger woman, "Lady Katara!"

Katara shook her head, "My father rules the Southern Tribe as Chief, we are not noble's such as you have in the North." She glanced at the paint, "it has been to many years since we had a talented oil maker."

"I'm Yoshira, my brother Helio and I migrated after Master Pakku came to the Southern Tribe." The woman smiled.

Katara stared at the three containers, "I'll purchase these, I know just how to put them to use."

Yoshira considered the younger woman, "Katara," she paused, "for an introduction to the sail makers under direction of your brother, you may have those containers of painted oil."

Katara grinned, "Done." She slipped the three un-harmed containers into the pockets of her parka and carried the fourth. "The caverns are this way."

Yoshira walked next to the younger woman as they passed through the village. Helio had lived here for almost a year now, he'd moved because Master Pakku had offered him a place as one of the prominent benders of the Southern Water Tribe. He'd helped in the construction of the village residences and the tribal buildings. She'd come after he'd written and told her of the opportunities here in the south. She'd been un-successful selling her painted oil to any of the merchants in the shopping area. The people of the Southern Water Tribe were very, self-sufficient. It took some getting used too.

Katara waved to Bato, as they approached the ship caverns, "Bato!" she called out.

Bato smiled at his friend's daughter, his light eyes dancing with enjoyment of the morning. "Katara, you are up early this morning."

Katara blushed, "Bato, this is Yoshira she's an oil maker."

Bato's surprised gaze landed on the woman next to Katara, he bowed, "Welcome to the Southern Tribe," he smiled warmly.

Yoshira smiled politely as a small flush bloomed over her cheeks.

Katara grinned, "Could you take her to meet the sail makers? She creates the most vibrant painted oils from rendered oil, we really need to have her skills available to our warriors."

Bato stared at the woman and nodded to Katara, "Of course, tell your brother the test sail worked well in the frozen caves."

Katara nodded and smiled at Yoshira, "See you around the village."

Yoshira bowed to the younger woman, "Thank you Katara."

Katara left the ship caverns holding onto the cracked bone container, her blue eyes twinkling madly in the early morning light. She'd have to tell her dad about Bato and Yoshira. She glanced down at the container in her hands and stopped walking. The amused twinkle in her eyes shifted and became something deeper. Her head bowed as she considered the painted oil in her hands, the color was an exact match to the one she'd dreamed of.

This was as much a sign as finding Aang in the ice berg.

She opened an ice door into her room and closed it behind her. Once back inside the quiet of her room she hid the undamaged pots of painted oil and emptied the forth into an undamaged pot. She removed her parka and hung it in her wardrobe. She moved out of her room and deeper into her father's house, moving quickly. She came to a stop when she heard elevated voices.

"Dad, you can't." Sokka said seriously.

"I have to Sokka, she hasn't given me any hope that she's even thinking of marrying any of the men who have asked for her hand. The war has been over for almost two years, she's had plenty of time to decide upon a husband." Hakoda's voice was strong and uncompromising, "She will be wed by summers end."

Katara froze in the hall of her father's house, her mind a blank.

"Dad, let her choose." Sokka replied softly.

"I can not Sokka, I will not loose her to the Avatar or to Earth Kingdom," Hakoda replied.

Ice curled around Katara's fingers, he had no right to force her to wed. Her eyes flared as a part of her mind said, 'he's your father, he has every right.' The part of her that challenged Pakku retorted, 'he lost that right when he left me.' Her practical voice replied, 'No one will accept that. If you stay here, you'll be some warrior or bender's wife by the end of summer.' Her fighting mind growled, 'then we will leave.' 'To do what? To go where? Everyone will return you to your father. If he knows where you are, you will be wed,' her practical voice yelled. 'Then he can't know!' her fighting voice replied in a low growl.

Katara retreated to her room, her first instinct was to fight for her freedom. Her practical side overwhelmed her confrontational temper and she retreated to her room. Closing herself off from the rest of her fathers house with an ice door. She sat down on her bed of furs and stared at her wooden wardrobe. Before she could come to terms with her father's decision or her instinctual flight, she heard Sokka from the other side of her ice door.

"Katara! Come on, time for breakfast!" he yelled through the ice door, "since when do you ice your door?"

"I'm not hungry!" she yelled back, even as her stomach grumbles for food.

"Come on!" he yelled again, "Dad hates it when you miss breakfast!"

Katara didn't reply, she was too busy curling into a small ball and weeping over her father's decision. She slowly returned to sleep, exhausted from the emotional turmoil. She woke several hours later, still starving. Leaving her room via an ice door, she returned to the shopping area to find a food vendor.

After purchasing battered and fried fish, she retreated to the highest peak of the glacier and looked out over the ocean. The closest Fire Nation was the islands of the Southern Raiders, the home of the Water Ravens. Her blue eyes danced in the afternoon sun. That was the symbol she recognized from her dream, the Water Raven. She closed her eyes as she sorted through her memories, the last news she'd heard was just before the end of the dark days, almost two months ago.

Iroh had mentioned the Southern Raiders in passing, as still being a problem for Zuko and the rebuilding of the Fire Nation. As the islands of the Water Ravens were the farthest from the Palace and so much needed to be done closer, they hadn't been attended to yet.

The islands were a three day sail from the South Pole.

Katara opened her eyes, a courier from the Fire Nation was due to arrive with in the next few days. She could stow away and force the ship to the islands for repairs, giving her a chance to get lost on one of the islands. She touched the pendant and her lips pursed, she'd have to leave her mothers necklace; no one believed that she'd ever voluntarily leave the last piece of her mother behind. She wouldn't be able to take anything with her, other than the painted oil and what ever silver and gold pieces she could scavenge or earn before she left on the currier.

She moved quickly to her feet as the plan formulated, on her descent to the village she'd thought of something she could do for coins. Armed with only a smile and her bending she approached the first vendor and said, "Master Tanner, can I interest you in a service?"

The master looked at the young water tribe maiden, "Spotted something that took your fancy did you?"

Katara blushed, "Several somethings, how would you like to be the first stop on the new water lane to the shopping district?"

The man stroked his beard, "I ain't heard nothing about a new water lane/"

Katara grinned, "Of course you haven't, what would it be worth to be able to load and unload your goods directly from a ship?"

The man stared at her, "a good deal miss," he finally replied. Man power was expensive in the South Pole and often trade ships waited days to get their goods to their vendors. Because there were no shipping lanes with-in the Southern Water Tribe, yet.

Katara glanced around, "If you will consult your fellow vendors this afternoon, I will return this evening for your decision and," she paused, "to hear what you think the value of such an addition to the shopping area would be."

"If we paid you," he paused and smiled, white teeth showing through his beard, "it would be split between us and we'd control the access."

Katara bowed.

"Go young bender and return after your evening meal," his gravely voice amused. He watched the Chief's daughter leave the shopping area, with a grin on his grizzled face. Noting his lack of customers and overage of fur and hides he moved from out behind his stall and spoke with the weaver to the left of his stall.

Katara moved confidently through her village to Master Pakku's training area, if the vendors agreed to pay her to create a shipping lane for them she'd have a nice purse to get lost with. Her father had been telling her to find out what the village needed and to help as she was able. She entered the practice grounds with a light step and an easy smile. Bowing to Master Pakku she slipped into formation to practice with the other benders.

Pakku nodded to her and continued on with his lessons.

After training all day, Katara returned to her father's house with Master Pakku.

"It was good to see you in practice today Katara," Pakku said, in his normal acid filled tones.

Katara bowed her head as she replied, "I enjoyed it as well, it's very soothing running through familiar forms isn't it?"

Pakku inclined his own head and they walked in companionable silence.

Hakoda greeted them as they entered the house, "Master Pakku," he smiled at the older man. "Katara," his voice was laced with concern, "what happened to you today?"

Katara smiled as she moved closer to her father and hugged him, "I had trouble sleeping last night, I was up early and once I returned to the house wanted only to return to sleep. As I had no fixed engagements, I did so. This afternoon I spent with Master Pakku at the bender lessons."

Hakoda held her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "You are well?"

Katara nodded, "I'm fine, this close to the full moon my energy runs high at night and I find it hard to sleep."

Pakku grinned at Kana, who swatted him as she saw his pleased expression.

Hakoda glanced at the grinning and smirking master bender and relaxed his hold on his daughter, "Come, dinner smells excellent."

Katara sat between her father and brother as all the other people settled themselves at the low tables. Knowing what it was that her father was thinking, she realized what was being conveyed to all present, she was a single woman of marrying age in her father's house. She was a prize. She kept her eyes focused on the people around her as she listened to the debates of the warriors and the gossip of the healers. She kept her conversation light and her smiles bright.

After diner the men remained, with three of the young warriors making a show of seeking her out and making themselves known to her. She smiled and laughed with each one, making certain she didn't favor anyone over any other. Then Kana and the other older women escorted her out of the main dining area and back to the house. Once she was settled in her room, she opened a temporary door to the outside and stepped out into the cold night air.

She moved confidently through the village toward the shopping area under the almost full light of La. She was relaxed by the time she reached the vendors stalls. As she approached, the Master Tanner moved out of the shadows of his stall and set a bag of coins on the empty table.

The Tanner said, "Master Katara, all of the vendors of our avenue, have agreed to the shipping lane." He bowed his head and his blue eyes twinkled, "come tomorrow." Then he disappeared into the dark lanes of the village.

Katara moved quietly behind the rows of stalls as she considered the walkway, the wide lane and access from the port below them. For two hours she considered designs and the flow of the sea. If the water was to remain fluid, the sea current would need to be considered.

The guard change brought her back to the present.

With a deep breath she began bending the large blocks of ice and shifting a part of the sea under them. She worked tirelessly until hours before dawn. Once she finished her project she made her way to her father's house, avoiding several patrols and guards on the way. She moved quickly to the back of the house closest to the glacier and opened a door to her room once more.

She hid the bag of coins next to the pots of painted oil, then gratefully surrendered to sleep.

She slept until she woke.

Moving contentedly through the house she wolfed down breakfast and enjoyed a leisurely luke warm bath. Once she redressed she ambled her way out into the village only to find that most all of the village was staring at the ships rising to the shipping lane and moving easily to the tie-ups nearest the vendors they serviced or had export contracts with.

Katara watched the upper most level of the shopping area bustle with more life than it had yesterday.

She leaned on the ice wall with other villagers and smiled and cheered as trade vessel after trade vessel was moved from the harbor to the vendors.

She smiled as she walked across the bridges that spanned the shipping lane and ended up on the outer wall of this tier of the village. Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter as she watched the children run over all the new bridges and wave to the sailors of the merchant vessels. Slowly she made her way to the tanners stall, seeing too many people to fight she investigated the weaver's stall.

She was pleased as she listened to the voices of the people of the village, they were happy with the shipping lane and wondered when the other levels were going to be connected. The Master Tanner and all the vendors of this avenue shrugged their shoulders and said, "When ever the ruling council gets around to it, this was a surprise to me."

Katara's fingers rested on a soft fabric as she slowly started to ignore the voices around her and focus on the fabric she felt. She smiled as she caught the luminescent gold. Curious she separated the gold diaphanous fabric from the rest of the woven fabrics. It was one of the softest weaves she'd ever felt. With a soft sigh she set it back down on the other fabrics and nestled it back under the others.

The weaver had seen Katara's appreciative touch of the fabric, with a smile she removed it from her stock and wrapped it in a small roll. She caught Katara two stalls down and handed the young water bender the wrapped material. When Katara moved her hand to her coin purse, the other woman shook her head and returned to her stall.

Katara carried the rolled material as she wandered through the vendors avenue. She spent hours wandering the now bustling shopping area, watching the people of her village more than she appreciated the wares of the vendors. Her father was right, it had been almost two years since the end of the war and her people were quickly turning into a thriving tribe. She let the activities of daily life fill her mind, this was how she wanted to remember her people, filled with life on a clear spring day.

She descended to the Ice Dragon for a cup of tea-to-go and was handed a steaming cup of her favorite, Oolong. She continued her meandering journey around the village, smiling and waving at villagers she recognized.

"Katara?" Yoshira asked as she passed the blue eyed water bender.

Katara smiled, "Yoshira, how are negotiations with the sail makers?"

Yoshira smiled as she hooked her arm into the other woman's, "Very well, I just finished painting my first commission. Would you like to see it?"

Katara nodded.

They walked arm in arm down to the ship caverns and Katara smiled as she saw the deep blue sails of the newest ship, of the tribes fleet. "It's beautiful," Katara said with a smile.

Yoshira laughed, "You inspired the color, your eyes when you laugh are this color."

Katara blushed, then said slyly, "It has nothing to do with this blue being Bato's favorite color then?"

This time Yoshira blushed, then she smirked in return, "Lucky coincidence."

Katara joined the other woman in laughter as she watched the deep blue sails dry in the evening wind.

"Yoshi!" a masculine voice called out.

The woman next to her turned her head and waved, "Come see my first commission Helio!"

The young man jogged to a stop next to his sister and sighed, "I told you to approach the sail makers."

Yoshira rolled her eyes at her brother, "This is Katara, she introduced me to one of the shipwrights yesterday."

Helio glanced at the young woman and bowed his head, "Katara, thank you for helping my sister." He raised his gaze to the young woman's face and lost himself in her eyes for a moment. "Would you care to join us for diner, I think this is cause for celebration." His light blue eyes entranced by deep blue ones.

Yoshira smiled slyly, "Yes do come Katara, if only so we can make fun of Helio as he flirts with the waitress Anyo at the Ice Dragon."

Helio blushed then glared at his sister.

Katara smiled as she glanced around, it was almost sun down, "I would be honored."

The trio ascended to the middle tier and made themselves comfortable at an open table.

Katara smiled at the Master Tanner as he passed their table, he returned her silent greeting with a bow of his head.

The three laughed and told stories of their exploits as children. The tea shop's customers narrowed down to their table of three as well as a large party of vendors from the third tier.

Katara smiled as she sipped at her fifth or sixth cup of tea of the evening, it was nice, spending time with people closer to her age; who weren't her brother. Her blue eyes danced with laughter when Yoshira told a particularly embarrassing story about Helio as a young boy.

"Hey!" he exclaimed with pink cheeks, "how was I supposed to know that other people could make water and snow do what they told it. Dad wasn't exactly supportive of me learning from Master Pakku!"

Katara smiled and tittered until she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a deep familiar voice, "Katara, what are you doing? You should have been home hours ago, for dinner with your father."

Katara let the cold radiate from her body and the hand was removed from her shoulder, as she said, "I didn't know I was under house arrest?"

Yano blinked at the icy tone of the Chief's daughter, "It's not safe for you…" he stopped speaking, because he was suddenly faced with an irate young woman.

"Not safe for me?" Katara growled, "how is my village not safe for me? Isn't that what all of our warriors risked their lives for, isn't that what Sokka and I bled for? How in La's name can you expect me to believe that I," she thumped her chest, "AM NOT SAFE IN MY OWN HOME!"

The entire tea house stared at the young master bender.

One of the carvers made to stand and defend the girl when he was stopped by both the Master Weaver and the Master Tanner, who shook their heads.

Yano was about to open his mouth, when a young warrior named Isho said, "No one in the village would harm you for political reasons Princess."

Katara hissed, "I am not a Princess, get that through your thick hog-monkey skull; we do not have royalty in the Southern Tribe." Her arms crossed and her eyes spit ice daggers at the young warrior, "If I am not at risk, why were you sent to fetch me?"

The young warrior blinked for several moments then said, "We're to keep you from a different kind of harm!"

Ice formed on Katara's fingers, "Do you really believe that I would allow someone to take those kinds of liberties with me?"

The warriors blushed.

"It's not you who we are concerned with," Yano said in an even tone.

"Then you believe I could be over powered and taken against my will?" the ice dripped from her, "that surrounded by my own element I could be forced?"

"There are unscrupulous men everywhere," Isho replied with a frown, "a more powerful bender could capture you."

"Really," Katara smiled, "now you believe that one of Master Pakku's students or even former students would dare attempt that with his granddaughter? The only possible way that they could get away with it would be to drug me, rape me and then leave my body out in the tundra for the frost-dillos to scavenge."

Yano's head dropped as he said, "Katara your father instructed us to find you and bring you home."

Katara stared at the three men, one of whom was a strong bender, "by force if necessary it looks like." Suddenly very tired she faced Yoshira and bowed, "thank you for inviting me to your table, I will probably not be seen out in the village again until my father has married me off." She faced Helio, "Bender Helio." She faced the table of vendors with a sad smile and bowed her head to them as well.

Then she left the Tea House and using the snow and ice moved quickly to her fathers house and through the ice into her own room. She iced the door, the windows and triple coated every joined wall. No one was entering her room with out her permission tonight, she was angry and if forced to confront her father would loose her temper and risk her freedom.

She didn't sleep at all. She rolled the bag of coins into the golden material and the four pots of paint oil in a water resistant skin. Next to those she placed the water skein that Sokka had made for her 16th birthday, the hair pins Toph had given her for her 17th birthday and the water bending scroll that Zuko had sent her, because it reminded him of her. She sewed a small pack out of non-descript hide and once it was finished, she hid everything she was taking with her in the ice, behind a hanging of the Southern Water Tribe symbol.

The next morning she meet everyone for breakfast and patiently sat between her brother and father as warriors and benders were subtly paraded before her. She pretended not to notice when the older women escorted her deeper into her fathers house and kept her at meaningless tasks for the rest of the day. She even smiled and laughed at Sokka that night at diner as he argued with Bato, while both were slightly drunk on saki. She kissed her fathers cheek good night and retired to her room.

Once in her room she noticed the slight disarray of the items in her trunk and in her wardrobe. Holding her breath she moved the hanging aside and sighed as she saw that her pack remained. On her desk was a box from the Master Weaver and a sealed scroll.

Curious she opened the scroll all it said was, "I'm fine Sugar Queen." Katara smiled at the scroll, Toph hated that someone else had to write her letters for her; so they tended to be short. Laughing she opened the box and her laughter stopped, several small bags of coins were nestled in yards of scarlet material, along with a hide necklace that looked exactly like the one she wore when she pretended to be Sapphire Fire. A carved black stone dangled from the necklace in the shape of a water raven.

She stared at the finely detailed carving and her fingers traced the outline of their own accord. Moving quickly she put the coins as well as the necklace into her pack and hid that back behind her wall hanging. She returned to her desk and slowly removed the material from the box.

"Hey sis," Sokka said as he entered her room, "what's with the red?"

Katara ran her hands over the soft material, "I thought I'd make Iroh a fur lined cloak in Fire Nation colors, you know how he's always complaining of having to work to hard to keep himself warm when he visits."

Sokka laughed and flopped down on her bed, "Yeah," he grinned, he always thought it was hysterical that a major powerful firebender suffered from the cold.

"Was there something you wanted?" Katara asked as she refolded the material and packed it in the box.

"Have you heard from Toph?" he asked as he stared at the ceiling.

Katara's eyes narrowed as she continued to fold the material, "Not lately."

"Really?" he asked surprised, "I thought dad said you got a scroll from Earth Kingdom today. I don't know why they refuse to use the messenger hawks," he sighed. "It would be faster and we wouldn't have to have that Fire Nation ship in the harbor every month."

"Oh, is that time already? They have anything interesting to report?" she asked, lightly.

"Toph is missing," Sokka sighed.

"What!" Katara yelled as she turned quickly and faced her brother. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"She disappeared, her parents agreed to her marrying Bumi's heir and now she's gone." He said with a frown, concern knitting his brow for his friend.

"Did Toph agree?" Katara asked as she sat next to her brother.

Sokka shrugged, "Don't know, Bumi and her parents have asked that if anyone have news of her whereabouts that they be informed and she be escorted back to Omashu."

Katara laughed, "Toph escorted, yeah I can see that happening."

Sokka sat up and said, "Don't say things like that Katara!"

Katara looked at he brother in surprise, "What?"

"She could be hurt or worse, she's been missing for six weeks now!" he yelled at her then his eyes opened wide.

Katara moved away from her brother, "So you've known for six weeks, that she was missing and decided only now to tell me?" her voice was a growl.

"We couldn't tell you before!" he replied hastily.

"Before?" she yelled, "before what? Before I was put under house arrest? Before my beloved father decided that I needed to be married off to some Water Tribe man! Before I was treated like some hapless female of the Northern Water Tribe!" her voice echoed down the hall. "Is that the before you mean Sokka?"

Sokka fell off her bed.

"I suggest you leave, brother," the ice swirling around her, "before you become a permanent part of the decoration of my room."

"Katara," he said in his most placating tone.

Katara snapped a water whip at his face and he just barely moved out of the way in time, "I may have no rights according to my family," she hissed at her brother, "but this is my room, my place of peace, get out."

Sokka left her room with his head bowed, only to come face to face with his gran gran.

Kana looked into her grandsons eyes and saw the truth of her Katara's accusations, "You should let her cool off before you apologize." Then she turned and left, while she was speaking, Katara had blocked her door with a seamless wall of ice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed and any similarities between living and already written....oh never mind, I know I don't own them. I just miss them, so I write stories about the pairing that should have been :)

*

Katara was shaking in anger, how dare they. How dare her father keep this from her, the last reservation she had about leaving her home and her family melted under the fury of the betrayal she felt. She removed her pack and filled the hole in the wall. Feeling vindictive she slammed an ice dagger through the parchment Toph had sent her, pinning it to her wall. She dressed in the cloths she'd made for herself right after she returned to the south pole.

She left her room once more through an ice door and waited in the dark shadows for the guards to pass. She moved silently under Yue's light toward the harbor, using her bending to hide her from passing guards and random villagers. Slowly she made her way to the Fire Nation ship. Once she stood in the darkest shadows of the harbor she waited until the darkest part of the night, then bent a ball of water around herself and lowered herself into the frozen waters of her home. She moved slowly around the underwater line of the ship until she found a place she could attach to.

She slept soundly in her underwater ice ball, the waters of the South pole maintaining the frozen shape of the ball in the absence of her bending. She woke to the feel of forward motion and with a smile closed her eyes and pushed and pulled with the currents that flowed around the ship. She slept once more when she tired and woke to a damp feeling.

As soon as she realized that she was in warmer water and the ice around her was melting, she froze the water around her and pulled the water from her cloths. She continued pushing the ship faster through the water. When the water started to fight her she realized that they were in the middle of a storm. She released the icebubble from the hull of the ship and slowly made her way to the surface. As soon as the bubble popped up to the top she was thrown to the side from the heaving waves. Moments later, lightening illuminated the sky showing her the distressed courier ship. Before she could get herself out of the bubble, the ship was tossed onto it's side by a giant wave.

Katara watched in horror as people tried to abandon the ship in order to escape certain death. She sunk her bubble once more and moved quickly to the sinking ship. Using deadly ice discs she cut through the ropes and chains that held the life boats. She was able to free to of the boats and using every ounce of bending in her control, she raised the boats to the turbulent surface and pulled the water from them.

Having just enough energy to maintain her icebubble she collapsed and watched as survivors helped each other into the boats. Just before she passed out, a crewman of the courier stopped fighting the water and was pulled under. Katara's water pulled him into the safety of the icebubble and he coughed up the water from his lungs and passed out next to the water bender.

Katara woke to the feel of being overly warm and sand sticking to her face. Realizing that she was on land she scrambled to her feet and stripped off her parka, heavy tunic and fur boots. With a pleased grin she sat on the beach, stared out over the now calm waters and tapped her fingers on her pack.

"Good you're awake," said a deep voice from behind her.

Not suspecting anyone to be anywhere near her Katara water whipped the speaker before she found her feet. When she turned around to face the man, whips at the ready; the water fell from her hands at the sight. The man was smiling, though he was laid out flat on his back.

"Good reflexes," he replied. He shifted his head so that he could look into the young woman's eyes, "thank you."

Katara blushed, "You're welcome. Where are we?"

"Islands of the Water Ravens," he said softly.

Katara smiled, "So we're in Fire Nation."

The man's smile faded, "We weren't always Fire Nation," he replied.

Katara sat down again, "What do you mean you weren't always Fire Nation?"

The grey haired man raised himself to sitting and replied, "Before Sozin's war, we were Water Tribe and Fire Nation."

"The Raids against the South Pole, against my home, my people!" she growled.

"It's true that the Water Raven's were the worst of the Southern Raiders," his voice emotionless, "The Water Raven's became the most efficient raiders of the South Pole, so they were the ones charged with rounding up the water benders. Unlike the other raiders, the Southern Raiders claimed that their opponents were too dangerous to live and claimed kills against the South Pole."

Katara bristled.

"Claimed because, the waterbenders were never imprisoned and were not returned to the South Pole; they were brought to these southern most islands. There are many villages of mixed benders here in the Islands of the Water Raven's, there were," he said. "Before Aluzon died and Ozai became Fire Lord these islands stopped being a haven for water benders. A family of pure blood fire nation royals assumed control of the islands as a gift from Aluzon. When the family learned of the Water Raven's policies they attempted to slaughter the Raven's and their families. In so doing they usurped the name and turned families against each other."

Katara's eyes were wide.

"From that time on, waterbenders were transported to fire nation prisons if not killed. The Wei family has made it their personal mission to eliminate waterbenders from the face of the nations." His voice tired.

Katara's eyes were spitting with ice, "did they hunt down the benders that had made their homes in these islands?"

The man nodded, "they've been trying since they assumed control, over twenty years ago."

Katara's smile was predatory, "Do they kill their own as well?"

He nodded once more.

Katara raised to her feet and bowed, "thank you," then she walked into the dense foliage.

The sailor watched the young water bender leave the beach, he was too tired to travel after her; he'd said his peace. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm him and his home welcome him.

Katara moved quietly through the jungle foliage toward the sound of a waterfall. She'd spotted a village near by. Once again she stole clothing from a poor family, this time she was able to leave payment. Dressed once more in Fire Nation cloths, she tied the necklace around her neck and ran her fingers over the Water Raven emblem. She harvested black peonies and stained her hair. She looked at her reflection in an ice mirror and smiled faintly, her hair was almost Fire Nation black. She looked very exotic with black hair, dusky skin and her deep blue eyes. She let the ice return to water and made her way into the village.

In the village she purchased yards of red material, a woven hat and a basket. She decided to stop for tea and lunch, so she could listen to the village gossip. By listening carefully and smiling prettily she learned much about the raiders presence on this Island. The island was the southern most of the archipalego, from here the island ships were deployed upon their missions.

The key, was the communications tower in the center of the island. Who ever controlled that, controlled the movement of the Southern Raiders. She decided that the relay tower, far to the north would be her first target. There were nine soldiers assigned to the distant tower and assignment to that tower was punishment.

A week later she was with in attacking range of the tower. She'd traveled up the river, so she could use fog as cover to move undetected. The evening she attacked, she was dressed in her costume and hidden by a swift moving fog bank.

Katara flew up the river carried by her bending. In a sudden flurry of action, waves of water knocked the three lower tower guards unconscious. The three guards on the second level shouted as they fired bursts of flame at her. She let the fire pass over her and snapped her water whips at their necks. She caught two and they fell to their deaths on the rocks below the tower.

She bent her water to deliver her to the second level and faced the fire bender.

The soldier growled and fired a sweeping arc of flame at Katara's chest. She followed her sweeping arc with four burst of flame from her fists.

Katara countered with a blast of water, turning the arc of flame to steam. She dove out of the way of the fire balls and attacked with ice daggers and a single water whip to her opponents knees.

The soldier jumped over her water whip and shot fire from his fists as he flipped backward and landed on his feet, blocking the ice daggers.

Katara timed her wave of water to punch right into the fire benders chest as he landed on his feet.

The wall of water slammed the solider into the tower wall and he slipped down to the floor unconscious.

Just before Katara could catch her breath three arrows whizzed passed her and she retaliated with ice daggers. Two of the archers stared in shock at their frozen wounds and toppled off the top of the tower. Katara raced up the interior stairs, encased in ice as she launched herself onto the upper most platform to face her final opponent.

The archer stared at the scarlet clad woman and when his golden eyes rested on the black carved pendent the rested at the base of her throat, he dropped his bow and bowed deeply, "My Lady, my apologies are all I have to offer."

Katara stared at the prostrate man and said, "I'm not who you think I am."

He shook his head, "My Lady Raven, there could be no other."

Katara was about to reply when he said, "You are the Water Raven, spirit made flesh to protect the children of your mother; the Painted Lady."

Katara stared at the man and asked, "Who holds your allegiance?"

The man replied, "My tribe, the Tribe of the Water Ravens."

Katara smiled, "then raise yourself and assist me."

He moved slowly to his feet, "As my Lady commands."

Katara's painted eyes glittered, "we are sending messages, messages to our tribe."

The young mixed blood man smiled as he bowed once more. They penned their messages and sent all the hawks from their cages, to deliver notice to the Water Ravens and warning to the ruling family.

As the sun rose they were surprised to be faced with a battered and bruised fire bender who'd heard the voices and ascended the tower.

"Qia!" the archer called out in surprise as he rushed to help his injured cousin.

The bender woman stared at the scarlet and purple clad woman who stood next to Lee, "Lee what are you doing?" she asked in a scratchy voice as she slowly moved herself into bending position.

Katara opened her flasks at let the water twirl before her.

Lee moved between the two women, "Qia! You're injured!"

Qia's aching leg and limp shoulder were an obvious testament to her injured condition, "What are you doing? You promised uncle."

Lee moved to his cousins side as he looped her good arm around his shoulders and help support her weight, "I know Qia," he glanced at Katara, "It's time, Lady Raven has come."

He was interrupted by the fire benders disbelieving snort, "That is not a spirit."

Lee smiled patiently at his cousin, "No she isn't." He replied to placate his temperamental cousin, "This tower belongs to the Water Raven's now."

Qia stared at her cousin, "What do you mean, now?"

Katara returned the water to her skein, then pulled enough to coat her hands as she moved forward quietly, "The war is over, it's time for peace," she replied. She yanked the woman's dislocated shoulder back into it's socket, then covered the joint with soothing healing water.

Katara's deep blue eyes looked into the glowing amber ones of the fire bender as she said, "My spirit mother guided me here, to help our people. The usurpers have killed and imprisoned my cousins of water, they have killed and abandoned their Nation of Fire. They hold no allegiance to Tribe or to Nation, they have taken what doesn't belong to them."

Qia stared into the turbulent blue eyes of the water bender before her, "What is your name Waterbender."

Katara smiled, "does it matter cousin?"

Qia sighed as the raging pain in her shoulder healed. She glanced at the glowing blue water glove and said, "Our people have lost the knowledge to fight and heal with water." Her amber eyes returned to seek out turbulent blue ones, "Will you teach them," she paused and her eyes hardened. "I do not trust you."

Katara smiled as she bowed, "Good," was her reply.

Qia looked at her offended cousin, "You'd better send word to Uncle, he'll want to know immediately."

Lee smiled, "I already have, they'll be here tonight."

Qia looked surprised then sighed, "I don't suppose we could have breakfast now?"

Lee grinned.

After breakfast Qia and Katara stood watch as Lee handled all the messenger hawks.

By nightfall the tower was filled with a mixed group of twenty-seven people. Nine of whom were firebenders and three who may be water benders. Lee's father was a robust man, who barely reached Katara's shoulder; making him nearly as tall as Toph had been a year ago. His name was Urro and his hazel eyes sparkled as soon as he caught sight of her.

"Lady Raven," he bowed, "you bring blessing and hope to your tribe."

Katara smiled as she returned his bow, "thank you."

"Come, Lee has told me of the first strike that you have delivered against the Usurpers," his genial voice coaxed her up the stairs and to the officers quarters of the tower.

Two days later Katara was back on the river using her bending to move herself toward the main communications tower. Once again she struck at night. Water flowed from the river at her command and swept the ground guards into the river or into the jungle, where the others waited for her sign. All seven of the lower guards were dispatched with in minutes of her assult.

She used the water to raise herself to the third level of the tower and surrounded herself with the pentapus form. She blocked the fire blasts from the five benders and under the cover of steam, lashed out with the arms of her pentapus. She managed to slam two into the stone wall of the tower dropping them from consciousness, before the steam dissipated under the continued fire of the firebenders.

She pulled the steam back into water and launched a series of ice daggers at the trio of benders on her left. One bender was hit in the shoulder, one dove under the icy attack and the third moved directly into the flight path of the ice daggers and three buried themselves in his chest.

The lone fire bender faced her with a determined expression, his golden eyes waiting for her attack.

Katara faced this last bender and let her water circle around her.

The fire bender's golden eyes widened as they stared into the purple eyes of his opponent. He took a deep breath and settled himself into his form, strengthening his root.

"Who holds your loyalty?" Katara asked as she also strengthend her form.

"The Fire Lord," the man replied in a strong voice.

"Why do you fight for those who are not loyal to the Fire Lord?" she replied as she continued to move her water before her.

"The Southern Raiders are loyal to the Fire Nation," he growled at her, "you speak treasonously against the Wei family."

Katara smiled, "The Usurpers are loyal only to themselves, once perhaps to Aluzon and perhaps to Ozai, now," she let her voice turn arctic, "they are not loyal to their nation and they hold no honor in their actions."

"You do?" he growled as he looked at his downed men, "these are the actions of someone honorable?"

Katara replied, "I am sorry for the guardsman's life, he turned in the wrong direction and into deadly danger. As for the rest," she indicated the bound ground guards who were alive though restrained by the Water Ravens. "They will suffer no injury."

The Lt. stared at the woman before him after he glanced over the side of the tower to see that his men weren't harmed, "What do you want?"

"To restore the honor of the Water Ravens," Katara smiled, she knew what those words meant to men of the Fire Nation.

The Lt. frowned, he didn't understand this or the non-combatant troops on the ground, "Why are they not fighting?"

Katara's lips pursed, "Family does not need to shed it's own blood." She glanced down at the assembled, "Are they not your cousins, nephews and sister?"

The Lt. glanced over the edge once more and caught the pleading gaze of his sister, "Yola?"

The grey haired woman smiled and replied, "It is time my brother, cast aside the tyranny of the Wei's and re-join your tribe!"

The man's eyes returned to the inhuman colored ones before him and moved into a relaxed position, then into a respectful bow.

"Traitor!" yelled one of the archers that had descended from the upper level to assist the Lt. He let fly an arrow toward the Fire Nation officer at the same time that Katara erected an ice barrier that blocked the arrow and let fly a dagger that cut the strings of the mans bow. A flow of water turned to ice and the archer was pinned to the stone wall behind him.

The rest of the archers followed their Lt's lead and laid down their weapons, surrendering with out having fired an arrow.

Katara stood away from the Lt as she watched with a slight smile as he spun his sister around and greeted his nephews and niece.

Qia watched the waterbender, as she fought she did not seek the deaths of her opponents. That had surprised her, they'd all been taught that waterbenders were as merciless as the deep waters and to never expect compassion from a waterbender. The woman under the golden veil with the purple eyes, was nothing like she expected a waterbender to be. Only one man had died in this attack. Moving slowly she followed her cousin to the waterbenders side. "What do we do with those who refuse us?"

Katara stared at the man pinned to the wall by ice, "Send them to where their loyalties lay, to the Wei or return them to the closer islands if they are loyal to Fire Lord Zuko."

Lee hesitated, "Is that wise?"

Katara smiled, "If they are not Tribe, they belong with their people; send them home to their families."

Qia's smile was wicked, "It is harder to leave family for duty, in times of peace."

Lee grinned, "As you command Lady Raven," he bowed and attended to his duties.

With-in two months, the island was cleared of all but those who knew themselves to be Water Ravens.

Katara encouraged the people of the tribe to elect their own Chief, Urro had been chosen and he led his people well. She encouraged them to train in their bending abilities and after the main communication tower was brought under the control of Tribe, she began teaching the water benders of the tribe. Once the three benders understood how to command the water, how to work with it's flow she trained them in healing as well. To her delight all three of them grasped the healing flow of the water much more readily than the fighting aspects of water.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed and any similarities between living and already written....oh never mind, I know I don't own them. I just miss them, so I write stories about the pairing that should have been :)

*

Under her recommendation, Urro sent a report to Fire Lord Zuko stating that the southern most island was clear of rebel forces and under the firm control of the Water Ravens.

To the Chief's delight, Zuko responded quickly thanking him for helping bring peace to the southern most islands.

Katara had simply smiled and said, "He is a just Fire Lord."

That had thrown the Clan into a frenzy of work and preparation, a second letter had followed stating that the Fire Navy would resume using the southern islands as ports and re-supplying stations with in the month. Bringing much needed income to the island and cementing the Water Ravens place as gubernatorial rulers of the islands.

It had been decided that the next island, the smallest, should also be under control of the Water Raven's before the Fire Navy landed on their shores.

The result of the second letter was, Katara and half a dozen warriors and benders landing on the beach of the next island, in the low light of the half moon. The warriors were dressed in the black of the Water Raven tribe, with a red raven identifying them. Katara moved quietly through the jungle as they sought out the small village on the island, following the other benders.

A moment after they'd moved into the deepest portion of the vegetation, the benders around her were encapsulated in traps of rope and wire and moving quickly to the tree line. Katara stood still and quiet as she waited for their opponents to arrive, she uncorked the skein and listened to the jungle around her.

She felt the attack before it came and raised an ice disk to protect her back as she snapped a single water whip at those who approached her from the front. Once she felt the ice behind her crack she pulled back to her and surrounded herself with the pentapus form once more. Making certain to not move her feet out of the small circle she knew to be safe from traps.

As the dark clad warriors and benders moved closer she snapped the long tentacles against their cheeks in warning, "I do not wish to harm you," Her soft voice carried over the surrounding opponents.

"Don't worry," came a proud smirk, "you're out numbered and if you don't surrender your soldiers will be cut to pieces.

Katara spared a glance up to find that the man was telling the truth, in a quick move she launched the upper most tips of the pentapus arms into ice discs and cut the bottoms out of the wire and rope traps.

She had been distracted enough by opening the traps that she didn't realize a fire bender jumped into her unprotected circle and held fire under her chin. She let the pentapus form drop to the ground as she raised her veiled eyes to encounter the blue ones of her opponent. Surprised she said, "You have Southern Water Tribe eyes."

The fire bender found own eyes entranced by the purple ones before him and his flame died. "How do you know they are Southern?"

Katara smiled, "My family is Southern Water Tribe."

"Kalyo!" cried a voice from behind him, "what are you doing?"

The young warrior smiled as he lifted the golden veil and smiled at the water bender, "I am Kalyo."

Katara blushed at the intensity of the mans stare and replied, "Katara."

"Why have you come to our island Katara?" he almost purred her name as he moved closer toward her.

"Chief Urro of the Water Ravens on the South Island, asked us to come and help our cousins of the small island." Katara leaned toward the man.

"Chief Urro? Isn't the south island controlled by Wei?" Kalyo asked bluntly.

Katara shook her head, "No longer."

Kalyo smiled just for her as he held out his hand and called out, "they are cousins, Water Raven's from South Island!"

The various warriors around them cheered and started to release those that were slowly making their way down from the elevated traps.

Kalyo never released Katara's hand as he led her to the village and directly to the village elders.

The oldest white haired woman said softly, "Lady Raven, you bless us with your presence."

Katara bowed, "thank you for your welcome."

"Take her to your mother young Kalyo, she is precious to the Water Ravens," the woman commanded the young warrior.

Kalyo grinned and escorted Katara to a large house a small walk from the center of the village. He opened the door for her, then followed her in quickly as he called out, "Mother, come meet my Katara!"

Halsa moved into the houses great room to find her blue-eyed son standing next to a woman clad in scarlet and shrouded by a golden veil. "Kalyo, who is this?"

Kalyo brought Katara to his mother and took her hand in his other, "This is Katara." He glanced at Katara, "Katara this is my mother, Halsa. Mother, Goya bid me bring her to you."

Halsa stared at the woman who her son had claimed, "Why would Goya have you bring a Fire Nation woman here?"

Kalyo grinned, "She's Lady Raven."

Halsa stopped whipping her hands on the dish cloth and tried to stare into the woman's eyes, her golden eyes retreated once she noted the deep purple of the other woman's. "I see," she smiled, "Come, you are welcome to a bath, dinner and a comfortable bed."

Katara bowed, "thank you Mistress Halsa."

Halsa stopped moving when the young woman spoke to her, then she returned to her duties and called out, "Show her where the tub is and leave her to her bathing Kalyo!"

Kalyo grinned, as Katara blushed under her make-up.

It took the combined forces of Katara and Kalyo three months to purge the next island, up the archipelago, of those loyal to the false ravens from the island. During that time, one was rarely with out the other and Kalyo only called her Katara when they were alone. After their first successful joint battle, they shared their first kiss. After the island was clear of enemies to the Water Raven Tribe, they shared their first night together. Five months later the next island was reclaimed by Tribe and they were to be wed by Urro on the southern island.

Katara watched as Yue floated across the sky, a year ago she'd left her home in the South Pole. She smiled as she felt the familiar heat of Kalyo wrap around her and the weight of his head rested atop hers. He stood with her in silence as her thoughts reflected on her life over the past year. She sighed and leaned back into her intendeds warm chest, he was tall and slender but, there was no doubting his strength.

"Lady Raven!" called out Qia as she approached, "Chief Urro has been summoned to the Palace!"

Katara nodded as she pulled away and held out her hand, "Duty calls us."

Kalyo smiled and slipped his warm hand into her cool one as they walked toward the Chief's house.

The great doors were opened for them by two guards in black, with the red raven crested over their hearts and on their left arm.

Katara nodded as she passed.

Kalyo just smiled his regular smirking smile.

"Lady Raven!" Chief Urro smiled as he welcomed her, "Kalyo, come we have much to discuss."

Kalyo settled Katara on a seat, then assumed his place next to her as they waited for the other tribal leaders to sit.

"I have asked my fellow Chief's here on a matter most important, Fire Lord Zuko is pleased with the hospitable reception that the Fire Navy receives when they dock in our ports. He has asked each us to come to the palace to report upon our progress at subduing the rebel forces within the outlaying islands." Urro stated plainly. "We have much to decide?"

"How does he know?" Elder Goya asked of her fellow chief.

Urro smiled, "Upon Lady Raven's recommendation, I contacted him and informed him of the removal of rebels from the Southern Island."

The gathered Chief's stared at Katara.

"Why, would you do such a thing?" growled the grizzled voice of Orin the Chief of the last Island to be reclaimed.

"It has benefited our islands that I have done so," Urro replied matter-of-factly, "I will continue to relay progress of our unification to the Fire Lord, he is still the ruler of our Nation."

"He will demand taxes, shares of our production!" hissed Ulay of the third Island.

Urro smiled kindly, "We have negotiated to contribute supplies to the Navy as they come for refueling and resupplying, an accounting is given to the ship master and one is also sent to the palace counters. Any amount we are lacking will be presented to the palace counters at the beginning of the winter season. His features changed, "taxes mean rights, those who contribute to the benefit of the Nation and supply the information to the ruling body control the area." He paused, "The family of the usurpers does not respect the Fire Lord, and now he is offered communication with those who contribute to his lawful rule."

"Who should we send?" Goya asked as she glanced at Katara.

Urro shook his head, "Lady Raven is not for the halls of the Palace, she is here for our people."

Goya nodded pleased, "Then do we go, even if it is a trap?"

Urro grinned, "That is my vote, we must at least try to present our united Tribe to the Fire Lord."

Orin considered the other Chief's, "Let us announce our successors and travel to the Palace of the Fire Lord," he glared down any opposition, "Let Lady Raven find the lair of the vulture-wasps and await word of our safe return." He nodded to Katara, "If we are not returned, let her vengeance speak for us."

The warriors present cheered at the grizzled chief's recommendation.

Urro waited for the others to decide and once Goya cast her vote for the plan he spoke, "Now we must decide who should accompany us on this journey."

Ulay's eyes narrowed, "We can not risk our best leaders, we need strong warriors or benders."

Goya rested her eyes upon Kalyo, "I choose warrior Kalyo of the Small Island Water Ravens, consort of Lady Raven."

Katara squeezed Kalyo's hand as she steadied her breathing.

Kalyo squeezed his beloved Katara's hand and stood, "I am honored my Chief."

Urro smiled and said, "I would take Goshan."

The Lt. that Katara fought at the main communications tower stepped forward and bowed as he accepted.

Ulay considered his warriors and said, "Yua."

The tall firebending woman moved out of the shadows and bowed as she stood behind her chief.

Orin nodded, "Healer Ikko."

The short woman with light eyes smiled, "An honor my chief."

Urro nodded, "We will leave on the morning tide upon the swiftest courier, it will take three days to arrive at the Capital Island." The grey haired man smiled at his people and said, "May the Painted Lady watch over us and may her daughter, the Water Raven, protect our Tribe in our absence."

All the people bowed to Katara whose purple tinged eyes glowed with determination.

The next morning Katara watched as the courier left on the tide, she'd kissed Kalyo goodbye earlier. Now she stood sentinel and asked Tui and La to watch over him as he journeyed to the capital island.

Qia waited for the young water bender to end her vigil.

When Lee came running up the hill he skid to a stop next to Katara, "Lady Raven, Fire Navy ships are approaching the ports on the lower four islands."

Katara faced the archer, "Tell our Tribe to wait. If they are the Fire Lords soldiers they will do nothing but present a presence. If they are the usurpers, they will attack and attempt to wrest control from the chiefs. If they attack, they are to be captured not killed and they are to send word immediately. We will retrieve their prisoners and return them to their masters."

Lee relaxed for a moment, then burst into a full run down the cliff.

Qia shadowed Lady Raven as they descended.

"We'll take the eel-hounds to the North Island," Katara said to the firebender. "Just the two of us."

Qia smiled, "Is that wise Water Raven?"

Katara grinned, "No. But I haven't lost my temper in a year and should I need to," she paused, "I will feel less bad about decimating the usurpers."

Qia laughed, "I knew you had fire in you somewhere."

They saddled two of the eel hounds and began their distance journey to the far North Island. Qia expected it to take almost three days, if they pushed the animals to their limits.

They traveled for two solid days, the eel-hounds could travel from moon-up to mid-day before they required rest, water and food. It was a silent journey for the two women, they spoke for a moment before sleep overcame them when they stopped and once more before they mounted the beasts and continued on their journey.

Katara watched the Northern Island move closer as the eel-hounds moved quickly over the water. They arrived on land early morning of the third day. Qia pulled to the front, to lead Katara through the thick jungle and across the island to the Southern Islands capital city. Before they breached the city, they dismounted and let the eel-hounds rest. They'd penetrate the gubernatorial residence tonight after the sun set.


	4. Chapter 4

Governor Wei waited in anticipation for the rebel Chief's to arrive at the palace. He kept his smirk to himself, the young Fire Lord didn't trust him. He was determined to reveal these reclusive villagers as the ones responsible for the problems of the Southern Islands. Allowing him to keep his lands and feed the rebellion that still brewed with in the nobles. His amber eyes narrowed as he watched the four palanquins come to a stop before the stairs to the palace. His eyes narrowed further as that great disappointment, the former General Iroh waited for the thorns in his plans.

Chief Urro bowed to the white haired man, "It is a great honor to meet you Prince Iroh."

Iroh looked surprised for a moment then bowed in return, "Thank you for coming, Fire Lord Zuko is pleased with the peace you've established in the Southern Islands."

Urro sighed, "There remains much to be done."

Iroh smiled again, "A small step, is still a step," he replied, then led the small company of eight into the palace.

Zuko watched as the eight men and women bowed before the flames, toward his shadowed form on the throne and stepped to the side. Governor Wei ignored the company of men and woman and barely inclined his head to the young Fire Lord and moved into position across from the others.

Wei smirked as he faced the peasant villagers, "These are the rebels my Lord, they have deceived you into believing their lies of unity and compliance."

Kalyo was stilled by a hand to his arm. The young warrior glanced at the hand and trailed it to the grizzled face of Orin.

"With greatest respect Fire Lord Zuko," Orin bowed, "I am the village Chief of the 4th Island, long before your grandfather ruled Fire Nation, the Southern Islands were governed by the council of Chief's. In the many years of peace before Sozin's war, many of the Southern Water Tribe were family to us. When the war came and our great grandfathers were commanded to capture the benders of the south, they could not."

Wei snorted in contempt.

Orin stared the man down, "Not because they were unable, or were disloyal to their Fire Lord, but because it goes against the spirits to kill kin. Instead of sending the water benders to distant prisons, they were moved to the islands and incorporated into the Water Ravens." His voice ended on a proud note.

"We are not here for ancient history rebel," Wei hissed at the man, "you reveal a history of disobedience to the Fire Lord, you must be held accountable."

Goya moved forward and her glare was so fierce that Wei stepped back, "We do not tell you this tale for our own amusement Usurper." She bowed to Zuko, "The Water Ravens began as a mixed tribe of Waterbenders and firebenders, they were the most feared of the Southern Raiding clans. When ordered to remove the threat of the Southern water benders they did so, as they protected the lines of their family."

Zuko didn't reveal his surprise as he listened to the old woman's tale.

Ulay stepped forward and bowed, "Before Fire Lord Aluzon died, he gave governorship of the Southern Islands to the Wei family. Within two years of their assuming control of the Water Raven's, the attacks upon the southern benders happened in earnest; until none remained." His voice sharp with disapproval, "there was rumored to be a bender of the southern tribe, 14 years ago but the woman was killed on the ice flows of her home."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, he knew this story that woman had been Katara's mother. The aching loss that he associated with the disappearance of the young waterbending master took his breath away.

"Ancient history," Wei growled, "what concerns me is your blatant disobedience to your Fire Lord and his appointed representative."

Goya restrained Kalyo's arm this time, with a slight shake of her head.

"On the contrary," Urro said to the man, "We have removed the threat to our Fire Lords peace, the lower four Islands are united for the first time since your families appointment as an unrecognized governing body." He bowed to Fire Lord Zuko, "It is our deepest honor to bring news of our rejoined Tribes to Fire Lord Zuko. Our hearts are Fire Nation, even as our blood is mixed with both fire and water. We are loyal to our Nation, our Lord and our tribe."

"You are loyal to one other are you not?" Wei asked with a smirk, "or do you believe her to be a spirit."

This time it was Ikko who stepped forward meanicingly, "Speak not of things you do not understand."

Wei laughed, "Are you not loyal to her as well? Or is their some other who dresses as a spirit and commands the river to her bidding."

Ikko stared into the golden eyes of the man across from her and replied, "the Water Raven is none of your concern, she acts where tribe may not."

Wei's laughter rang out through the hall, "Where you are too much a coward, you send a simple woman to do your bidding."

Kalyo stared at the man across from him stunned. He moved forward before any could stop him, "It is her choice to help her mothers people, how dare you challenge her honor or her sacrifice."

Wei smirked, "Boy, your emotions are speaking for you; I know you are to wed her should you return to your precious island. What sacrifice? Floating around throwing her water at loyal Fire Nation soldiers attending to their duties."

"Liar!" Kalyo yelled as his hands flamed.

Urro restrained the boy and forcefully pulled him behind the others.

Wei faced the Fire Lords throne, "Fire Lord, you must punish the boy for violating etiquette in your hall."

Zuko's growl was covered by the sudden increase in the power of the flame that surrounded the throne's dias. "Do not presume to lecture me on the results of a breach of etiquette," he moved off the throne and brought his face into the light, "Or do you believe I have forgotten my own lessons."

Wei bowed his head.

Zuko faced the Chief's of the Villages, "Which of you is Urro?"

Urro moved forward, "I am Urro Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko faced the shorter round man and said, "Why did you take the risk?"

Urro raised himself up and replied, "Lady Raven said that you were a just Fire Lord."

Zuko considered, "Is she a waterbender?"

Urro smiled, "She is the Water Raven, spirit made flesh to protect the children of her mother; the Painted Lady. She is filled with the fire of justice and water is hers to command."

Zuko's lips pursed, "What is her true name?"

Urro smiled again, "She is known to us as Lady Raven."

Zuko frowned, then glanced at the other fire bender, "What is your intendeds name?"

Kaylo held the golden gaze of the Fire Lord and replied, "Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe."

The flames erupted out of the Fire Lords closed fist and shot down the hall to slam into the doors of the main hall, "What did you say?"

Surprised at the Fire Lords response he replied once more, "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko stared at the man and calmed his inner fire, "Are her eyes of the deepest blue waters?"

The man shook his head, "they are the purple that stains her skin."

Zuko frowned, "Is she fierce in her temper, strong enough to rival a mother komodo-rhino?"

The man shook his head, "She has not once lost her temper, with me or her students."

"Did she travel with the Avatar?" he asked as he started to grow angry.

Kaylo shook his head once more.

"Does she have a brother named Sokka and a father named Hakoda?" Zuko quierried.

Kaylo shook his head once more.

"Then she has lied to you, she is not Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," Zuko growled. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe was a woman of fierce temper and gentle heart, not one afraid to reveal her face; but a woman who wears her heart as armor and if you are very lucky she will call you friend."

That said he returned to his throne and said, "My Captains and their crews have all reported to me that the Southern Islands are indeed calm and no longer filled with dissention. If this peace was inspired by the Water Raven, then take her advice and keep her on the islands. Your reports to the counters have been confirmed and verified, you have done well."

His golden gaze shifted to the regional governor as he said, "Governor Wei, what proof do you offer of the Chief's duplicity?"

Wei stepped forward and replied, "If I may send word to my assistant, he will accompany the proof to the palace."

Zuko nodded, "We will reconvene in three days."

After the sun sank into the sea the two eel-hounds moved quickly through the city and leapt the tall wall to the governors residence. The remaining guard quickly moved to surround the two women.

"Qia?" called out one of the guards, "What is going on?"

Qia smiled at the guard, "Lady Raven has come to guarantee the safety of the rebel chiefs."

The man grinned as Qia held a flaming hand under Katara's chin, "Don't worry Lady Raven, you won't be killed; Lord Wei likes exotic women."

Katara's hands were secured in front of her and she was taken to the residence's prison, deep with in the earth.

Qia grinned as they were met at the prison gates by a blue eyed woman of Katara's build, "This is Lea, she's from the Small Island Tribe, she was going to wed Kaylo before you came. She'll be returning to the Southern Island in your place, she has watched you long enough to be able to pass herself as you until she's wed." The firebender laughed as she pushed Katara passed the gates.

Katara was stripped of her costume as well as the pack she'd brought with her from the South Pole. Her cold blue eyes stared into the other woman's eyes as she said, "I'll be coming for that."

Lea smirked, "I'll send it too you care of the governor, after Kaylo has wed me." The other woman dressed in the borrowed cloths and secured the hat. She followed Qia out of the prison, smiling the entire time.

Katara sighed as she sat on the cold stone.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara sighed as she sat on the cold stone.

"I swear Sweetness, you just can't stop from getting into trouble."

"TOPH!" Katara yelled, "What in La's name are you doing here?"

The blind earth bender sighed as she swung in her bamboo cage, "slowly going crazy with no one to talk to."

Katara snorted as she crossed her arms, "You were scamming again weren't you?"

Toph smiled, "So what are you locked up for?"

Katara growled, "I was helping lead a rebellion against the corrupt governor."

Toph laughed, "Sugar Queen, you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that."

"Toph, I can hear you but I can't see you, where are you?" Katara asked.

"Look up Sugar Queen," Toph growled as she wiggled her fingers out of her cage.

"Wow! You really pissed somebody off didn't you?" Katara asked surprised.

Toph grinned, "Don't do things only half way, that's what I say." She paused, "Where's Snoozles and Twinkle Toes or Sparky?"

Katara rested her head against the bars, "I left the South Pole a year ago, my father was going to marry me off to some water tribe man; just so Aang or anyone else couldn't have me as wife."

Toph frowned, "Yeah, me too."

"You would have been proud, I stowed away on a Fire Nation ship and ended up on the Southern Island." Katara replied with a slight smile.

Toph grinned at that, "I ended up here, was doing pretty good until I tried to scam the governor. He felt it was easier to make me disappear than deal with me. Been in here for a while now."

Katara sighed, "So when does a guard come?"

Toph rolled over to face the direction she heard Katara speak from, "They'll be by later with food."

Katara nodded, "So thanks for the letter, I received it the day I left my tribe. Sokka and my father didn't tell me you were missing until I received a letter from Earth Kingdom."

Toph frowned, "That doesn't sound like Snoozles."

Katara growled, "Well he changed, all the men of my tribe did they act more like they're from the northern tribe now."

"Weren't those guys all about women as second class?" Toph asked as she tried to remember.

Katara growled, "It got so bad I couldn't even have diner out with friends with out my father sending his warriors out to find me and bring me home. Then they paraded all the single water tribe men, bender and warrior alike, in front of me like breeding stock."

Toph's snort echoed around the prison.

"Will you two princesses keep it down, some of us are trying to relax!" came a familiar female voice.

Katara looked to her left and to her right and not seeing anyone she called out, "Who said that?"

"To your left Princess, now shut it, the guards don't like when we talk," the woman growled.

Toph laughed, "If you want me to shut up, you'll have to climb up here and make me."

Katara rolled her eyes at Toph's automatic confrontational response.

"Don't tempt me Rocky," the woman growled.

Katara chuckled quietly.

"Zip it Sugar Queen," the blind girl growled with a smile on her lips. "What's your name Precious?"

The woman replied with silence.

Katara grinned as she leaned against the bars, "Anyone have an extra shirt?"

"Princess!" the woman growled, "I told you to stuff it, they won't show up if we talk."

Katara sighed, "I'm sitting here in my bindings, I want a damn shirt or some pants!"

"Write a letter to your boyfriend, but do it quietly," the woman hissed.

Katara frowned, "It's called an intended."

"I don't mean the idiot you're threatening to marry, I mean Angry Boy…your boyfriend, you're still to pretty for him though." The woman's voice was a smirk.

Katara's eyes opened wide as she realized who they'd been talking to and with a grin she crossed her arms over her chest and remained silent.

"Sugar Queen?" Toph growled.

"Just humor me Toph," Katara replied just loud enough to carry to her friend. "After the guards ok?"

Toph growled, but remained silent. She was just grateful that there was someone she trusted who she could speak too.

After a half hour of silence, the main doors to the prison opened and four guards came down the poorly lit hall. "You waterbender!" the man called out, "hands out of the cell where we can see them!"

Katara sighed as she slipped her hands out between the bars and allowed her wrists to be shackled. With a frown she checked the movement of her arms, scowling she rested her arms on a cross bar. The guards allowed servants to bring food and water to everyone accept Katara, who received only food.

Katara watched the servants leave, the guards followed leaving Katara bound and standing at the bars of her prison cell. "Hey!" she yelled, "take these things off!"

The last guard smirked and said, "No talking," then the large doors closed behind him.

Katara growled, "What is it with these people! Don't they realize the damn war is over, they lost get the hell over it!"

Toph snorted.

Jun sighed, "Princess, I don't think they care."

Katara grinned, "It's about time they were made to care. What do ya think Toph you want to get out of here and kick some jerkbender ass?"

Toph yelled, "Catch!" as she pitched her cup of water from her position.

Katara focused all her attention and her limited range of motion on capturing the water as it sailed through the air. With a single roll of her wrist she froze the water and formed one of her razor discs, then cut through one of the ropes holding Toph's cage. With her other hand she captured the spinning disc and even though she cut her wrist on the ragged edge of the shackle she flicked it at the second rope that held the cage in the air. Pulling once more with her right hand she flicked the disc at the third rope, it didn't cut immediately through, "Toph," Katara said, "I'm not going to be able to slow your descent and that last rope is going to."

Her voice was interrupted by a deafening crash, "Snap."

Jun laughed, "good call Princess."

Toph's wooden cage exploded and several splinters of wood impaled Katara's leg as well as most of the prisons inhabitants. Toph was layed out on the stone and metal floor of the prison, the fall had knocked her unconscious.

Katara could hear the guards at the doors, in a moment of panic she breathed her ice breath on the shackles, causing her wrists to freeze as the metal did. Just as two guards rushed in she slammed the frozen metal on the bars of her cell and one of the shackles clattered to the floor. She quickly pulled the ice from her wrist and covered her free arm in a water whip. She managed to knock one of the guards unconscious and send the other one close to the cell on her left.

Jun reached through the bars and snapped the guards neck. She kept hold of the body as she searched his pockets for the keys, "the other one has the keys!" she yelled as she let the body drop to the floor.

Katara ignored the bounty hunter as she watched three more guards enter the prison. The first one blasted enough fire to vaporize her water whip into steam. The second fired his flame at the occupants of the other cells and the third one moved the unconscious ones body back toward the door. The third guard was almost to the large doors when Katara caught hold of his blood.

Taking deep steadying breaths, she commanded the guards body to drop the other guard and draw his sword on the two firebenders. She controlled the mans sword arm long enough for him to cut into the side of one of the firebenders.

The firebender retaliated immediately and fire deadly flames at the third guard. Once the second guard was certain that the other man was no longer a threat he let his guard down enough for Katara to capture his blood in her control. He ran into the first guard and swung widely at his officer, stumbling too close to Jun's cell.

Jun's strong arms reached out once more and snapped the benders neck as she called out, "Thanks Princess, I owe you one!"

Katara was shaking and sweating as she stared at the final guard, a massive fire bender who had managed to bind Toph's hands once more. "Toph!" Katara yelled, "Wake up you lazy dirt covered, pretender! I knew you'd never pull your weight in this camp! We should have left you in Gaoling!"

Toph growled, "Sweetness as soon as I figure out who dropped the bolder on me I'm kicking your ass!"

"don't count on it!" Katara replied with as much attitude as she could muster.

Toph growled once more, "Get off'a me Sokka! Let me at her!" She kicked with her foot and a portion of rock launched the guard high into the air and let him drop to the ground. Only, he never hit the ground, he hit another hanging cell and crashed through the roof of it.

Katara sighed as she collapsed onto her knees, "Thanks Toph."

Toph jumped to her feet and pulled at the rope bindings, "somebody get this rope off of me!" She yelled and her voice echoed around the prison.

"come toward my cell Toph," Katara replied, "I think I have just enough energy to get those off of you before I pass out."

Toph walked quickly to the bars that held Katara and held out her hand, "Now Sugar Queen, others are on their way."

Katara quickly unbound the blind earth benders hands and smiled as she flexed her hands and ripped the cell door from its hinges.

"Ah," Toph sighed, "I missed bending." She slid her foot forward and made two sharp cuts with her hands, effectively blocking the entrance to the prison with a wall of rock.

Katara hugged the younger woman and smiled when she started to get twitchy.

"Get off me Sugar Queen!"

Katara laughed, "Would you let Jun out of her cell."

"Whose Jun?" Toph asked.

"Rocky, get your ass in gear and let me out," Jun growled at the younger woman.

Toph smiled, "Precious' name is Jun?"

Katara smiled, "It is. I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted." She glanced at the food that had been left, "It doesn't look horrible."

"No," Toph growled, "but it takes away your ability to bend for almost an entire day."

Katara sighed, "Damn Fire Nation drugs."

Toph snorted, "Actually it's an Earth Nation one, that's how I recognized the taste of it."

"Damn, I haven't eaten or slept properly in three days and the moss-snake governor has probably already had the Chief's arrested," Katara growled. "Do either of you know how we assume control of the capital city?"

Jun blinked, "Princess, maybe Rocky's right and I should be calling you Queenie."

Toph chuckled, "It's all about those watch towers right?"

Katara smiled, "True and they always build them close to a major water way."

"Do we have to keep it intact?" Toph asked hopeful.

Katara thought about it for a moment, "No, I don't think you do."

"Destruction at last!" Toph grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

Jun glanced between the two women then shrugged, "I'm game."

Katara looked at the black eyed woman, "Seriously? Don't you just help for money?"

Jun smirked, "Queenie, normally you'd be right but these vulture-wasps killed Nyla."

Katara frowned, "I'm sorry."

Jun accepted the condolence, "The bastard that ordered it wasn't any of these guards, his life is mine."

Katara nodded.

"What ever, can we go now?" Toph growled.

"Ready," Katara replied.

Toph grinned and dropped them into the rock beneath their feet, then she bored a tunnel under the governor's residence. They emerged from under ground on the city side of the governors wall.

Katara shivered, "I thought the Fire Nation was supposed to be hot."

Jun rolled her eyes, "That's the tower."

"Thanks, that's real helpful to the blind girl!" she grinned as she waved a hand passed her face.

Jun sighed, "Strait ahead, almost to the ocean."

"Sugar Queen, you have enough strength for this?" Toph asked honestly.

Katara took a deep breath and replied, "Just get me to the water and I'll be fine."

Toph dropped them under ground once more and made her way Cliffside. Once to the cliffs she opened the cave wall on the sea side and slid down a wall, "Oh man I'm out of shape."

Jun glared at the younger woman, "You're out of shape, you'd only been in there for four months; what about me. I was in there for almost ten months."

Toph smiled, "Sugar Queen, get some sleep we'll attack once we're rested and recovered."

Katara sighed as she lay down on the cold stone floor, missing the warmth of her intended.

Kalyo had been sent back to Southern Island with a letter from Urro too Lee. He was anxious to see Katara again and learn what he could about her. When the Fire Lord had asked him all those questions about her family and her history he'd answered no; the truth was he didn't know. She didn't talk about her past, they looked toward the future and lived each day.

Lea and Qia changed from the eel-hounds to a fast courier at the edge of the northern islands. Unleashed, the eel-hounds returned to the city as a leisurely pace. Only one of their riders had returned for them, so they sought the scent of the other.

It was midday by the time that the strange trio of women were ready to face the communications tower.

Katara launched herself out of the cliff and dove into the sea.

Jun grinned as Toph moved her above ground, so she could hunt for her prey and a weapon or two.

Toph burrowed through the earth until she found the base of the tower. Taking a deep breath she shot herself up through the stone of the tower, creating a large hole from well under the tower through to the upper most level. She let her self descend and burst the stone circle around her outward. Stopping every few levels to push the stone away from it's self and bring the tall tower to a crumbling heap.

Katara heard the ground shake and let forth her own furious blasts of water, brushing the guards from the base of the tower away into the courtyards. Cutting the strings of the archer's who manned the highest level who would pose the greatest threat to Toph's destructive endeavors. She used the water of the ocean to protect, Jun in her hunt for her pets killer.

To the guards of the Communications tower, the women were something out of a nightmare. The Earthbender held no mercy for the construct of stone and metal, every level exploded into dust and rained down upon those fortunate enough to not have been on the tower. The huntress moved between her opponents and though lacking a visible weapon dealt deadly damage to any that stood in her way. The water maiden was tireless in her fight against the sons and daughters of Agni. Mist shrouded the danger of the trio of women. A sudden flash of ice, was the only warning of danger as frost daggers found their targets.

As the firebenders tried to burn the mist from the air, more would take it's place and the screams of their friends and fellows pierced the air.

Toph reappeared next to Katara, "Done."

Katara smiled as she pulled all the mist from the air and gave herself a clear view of their remaining opponents. With a wild grin, she elevated Toph and herself from the ground with her water and yelled, "I am the Water Raven! Heed the call of your Tribe!" Then the two were back on the ground.

Toph frowned at Katara as two lines of benders and warriors stood between them and the other soldiers.

Unheeding the change in circumstance Jun watched as the man responsible for killing her Nyla approached the conflict at the tower. "He's mine!" Jun called out as she took a whip from a downed warrior, "So is this."

Katara watched as the bounty hunter placed herself directly in the large firebenders path.

The man jumped from his rhino and Toph blinked, "That's who Precious is after?"

Katara smiled, "Looks like it."

"Go Precious," Toph grinned as she settled into feeling the upcoming battle.

battle

Jun smirked as her burnt arm hung useless from her body and the blood flowed from the cut on her leg. She kept her opponents eyes until the light faded from them and he gurgled his last breath. "Now Nyla is avenged," she said quietly.

Katara moved through the soldiers and benders and caught the bounty hunter in her arms before she collapsed from her injuries. Using her gloved hands she mended the bleeding gash on the other woman's leg first, then she moved her hands over the burn across her right chest, shoulder and arm.

Toph stood guard over the healing waterbender and the injured warrior woman. Waiting tirelessly for anyone to make a hostile movement and responding immediately if they did. Five soldiers found themselves buried to their chests in the ground, with their arms pinned, when they tried to make a move.

"Master Earthbender," a man asked from his place in the line that had moved to protect them. "May we attend to the Water Raven and her companion?"

Toph nodded and let five men surround a weakened Katara and 'watched' them carefully as they carried her and Precious to the governors house. Toph followed as they were taken to the highest portion of the house and deposited in plush rooms.

"Master Earthbender, we will send food and set guards until the Water Raven is recovered." The man bowed and closed the door behind him.

Toph sighed as she dropped down onto soft pillows and ran her hands over the fine silk that covered the furniture.

An hour later the doors opened again and trays upon trays of food were brought to the suite of rooms and left.

The earthbender grinned as she smelled her favorite grilled fruit and spice chicken-lizard noodles.

Late that night Katara roused herself, ate as much as her system could handle and returned to sleep. She woke two days later, refreshed, warm and in desperate need of a hot bath.

Toph and Jun were boasting to each other as they finished their lunch and waited for Katara to finish her bath.

"Nice of you to join us Queenie," Jun purred at the water bender.

"Sugar Queen, what have you gotten us involved in?" Toph sighed with a grin.

Katara luxuriated in the feel of clean bindings and a new pair of black pants and deep purple over tunic. "I told you I was helping with a rebellion against the corrupt governor of the southern Islands."

"No Sugar Queen, this is something else, these people, they look at you like people looked at Twinkle Toes when they found out he was the Avatar." Toph replied, seriously.

"Do you remember when I convinced Appa to be sick, so I could help that Fire Nation Village?" Katara asked softly.

Toph frowned, "what does that have to do with this?"

"I dressed as the Painted Lady," Katara replied softly, "So I could use my bending and help those villagers. After the fight with the soldiers, when I was washing my face in the river she appeared and thanked me for helping her people."

Toph looked surprised and Jun looked shocked.

"I dreamed of her at the South Pole, I was staring at my reflection in a pool of water, I was dressed in a red robe and instead of red paint and a white veil, I was costumed in purple paint and a golden veil. She said, 'help my people daughter,' then I woke up. Later that morning, I was given paint oil in the exact shade of purple as in my dream and the next day I was given the golden sheer that covered my face. The day after that I was given the necklace with a carving of a black Water Raven pendant and the scarlet material I'd seen in my dream."

Toph frowned Katara was telling the truth, "you said that your father was going to marry you off."

Katara growled, "I found out the day after my dream, the next day I found out that I wasn't to be trusted with in the confines of my own tribe or be told important facts about my friends. If they hid the fact that you were missing for six weeks, what else had they been hiding from me?"

Jun stared at the purple lines on the water benders face, "How come you still have the marks?"

"A rendered oil paint," Katara replied, "It can only be removed by an oil or fat based cleaner."

Toph, eewed.

Jun just nodded, "You do earily resemble the legends of the Water Raven, your hair is darker as well."

Katara nodded, "black peony."

Jun stared at the woman, "It is startling."

"You know this legend don't you?" Toph asked with a smirk, "does that mean you're from Fire Nation?"

Jun sighed, "My father taught it to me. Just as he taught me to track and be a bounty hunter. He was born of the Water Raven tribe, his parents had to flee when the Fire Lord took away the power of the Tribal Council and bestowed it upon the governor." She moved from the couch, "he told me a legend, a silly tale about the end of the war and a promise made by the Painted Lady to her people, before she became a spirit. She promised the Council of Chief's that her spirit daughter would come to them after a great war. That she could be recognized by the color of her eyes, the paint on her skin, the golden veil that hid her face and most importantly that water would obey her commands."

Jun faced Katara, "Princess, I don't want to believe this."

Katara stared at the older woman, "I will never refuse those who ask for my help."

Toph relaxed into the cushions, "It's true Precious, you have no idea how much trouble we got in because of Sweetness' mothering tendencies."

Jun continued to stare at the waterbender, "How come I didn't realize it was you when your angry boyfriend had me hunt you down?"

Katara smiled, "I wasn't her spirit daughter yet."

Jun nodded, "My grandfather was the Chief of the Northern Island, I am the last of his line."

Katara stood and bowed, "Chief Jun, it is an honor."

Jun stared at the bender, "I knew I should have stayed away from Water Raven waters, this was where my father was killed as well."

Toph grinned, "So if you're Chief, what are we going to do about Sparky?"

"Only three Islands remain to be re-claimed by Water Raven Tribe," Katara said, "the Southern Island and three others have announced their Chief's and are currently meeting with Zuko."

Toph nodded, "So we gonna knock some more fire nation heads or what?"

Katara smiled, "Not just yet, first it must be announced that Northern Island once again belongs to her tribe." She knocked on the doors and once faced with three benders smiled as she said, "Chief Jun has returned to her Tribe, to re-claim her home and your place in the tribe."

The mixed warriors and benders stared at the black haired woman. Their eyes grew wide when she pulled her hair away from her neck and revealed the black water raven tattoo.

"My grandfather was Chief Jo-shu, my father was Treo and I am Jun," her black eyes burned into those who dared meet her gaze.

"it will be announced," the first guard smiled.

"We require parchment and a swift hawk to deliver the news to the rest of the Council," Katara smiled.

"It will be done," he said once again, before he disappeared.

"It's always good to have a yes man around," Toph sighed, "makes things easier to deal with."

Katara glanced at her friend, "If Zuko knows you are here he is required to send word to King Bumi and your family."

Toph sighed, "I had thought as much, Bumi's much too crazy to not cover all of my options."

Jun smirked, "He does not need to know, I have heard nothing of a search for an Earthbending menace named Rocky."

Katara tried to smile, "that will only work until one of the soldiers tells one of his fellows or one of the people here on the island tell a story about how the communications tower was crushed into dust. Oh La," she hissed, that meant that either he or Iroh would come and investigate, "We'll need to get off this island and on to the next one before anyone from Zuko's court arrives."

Jun frowned, "You can't leave yet."

Katara smiled, "Of course not, just before the royal procession lands on the island so you can honestly answer that you don't know the name of the Water Raven and the Earth bending master."

Toph snorted.

Katara blushed, "as a defense it's paper thin and if Zuko has a lick of Fire Prince that he was left inside of himself, he'll see right through it and the chase will be in earnest."

"How much should I hold out for?" Jun asked with a grin.

"Nothing," Toph replied, "make every effort to be helpful, that way you cement your position of power."

Jun glanced at the blind girl, "Who are you anyway?"

Toph grinned, "Rocky will do."

Jun laughed.

As the women discussed how the two benders could best avoid Sparky, Kalyo was staring into familiar eyes through a golden veil as he spoke binding words of wedlock.

Lea let all her joy shine from her eyes as Kalyo bound himself to her in front of their entire tribe as well as his mother.

Once he lifted the golden veil and stared into an unfamiliar face he pushed away from her and said, "What trickery is this?"

Lea pulled the hat from her head and let the veil rest in the mud as she smiled, "I am your wife Kalyo." She moved in closer, "the Water Raven was taken, killed on the Northern Island, Qia returned battered with only her costume and her pack." She let the pack drop from her side, next to the hat, "You loved me before she came, now that she is gone we are wed as we were supposed to be."

Kalyo stared at the blue eyed woman across from him in horror, then at the golden eyed fire bender, "Is this true?"

Qia nodded her head, even as her lips pursed as she tried to contain her mirth.

The blue-eyed firebender moved further away from the creature that was his wife, "How could you do this?" His voice quiet in it's desperation.

Lea smiled, "I love you, we are meant to be together."

Kalyo fell to his knees as his heart was ripped from his chest, she was gone, "How," he asked, "how did she die?"

"We were ambushed in the jungle, both knocked unconscious. I woke tied to the eel-hound with her costume next to me and a smoking corpse hanging from the tree above me." Qia said with as much despair as she could muster.

Kalyo's mother knelt before him, "My son."

"NO!" he yelled fiercely as he jumped to his feet and disappeared into the jungle behind the village.

"Husband!" Lea called as she ran after him, she darted around her shocked tribe to follow her husband into the jungle.

Goya's son Aran stared at Qia as he said, "This comes as a blow to the Tribe, but it will not break the strides we have made toward unity." He bowed and removed himself from the general assembly. That night he wrote three letters and sent them by Hawk, only the one to former Lt. Goshan made it to it's intended recipient.

As soon as Goshan read the note from his nephew he moved through the halls of the palace searching out Chief Urro. He bowed and handed the Chief the letter, even as he interrupted a meeting between Chief's.

Urro frowned, "We have contradictory reports my fellow Chief's, young Aran writes to his uncle that the Water Raven has been struck down. We received word earlier today that the Water Raven witnessed Chief Jun's acceptance of her place in the tribe. The only thing that both reports have in common is the Northern Island was the last place she was seen alive."

Orin nodded, "The Fire Lord must be informed."

"Of what, mis-leading reports…our intelligence will be questioned and our council will be in greater peril."

"With the ascendancy of Chief Jun to the Council, the Governor has no case against us," Goya said softly.

"We must travel to the Northern Island, certainly witnesses could be found," Urro sighed.

"Agreed," the other three Chiefs answered.

Urro moved from the small chamber and sought out Prince Iroh. "Prince Iroh, we have curious news from North Island. A Chieftan has re-claimed her place in the tribe, are we granted leave to welcome our newest member?"

Iroh folded his hands into his sleeves as he considered the man's words. "If I may be allowed to accompany you, the White Iris is said to make a delectable tea."

Urro bowed, "It would be a great honor."

"We will leave on this evening's tide," Iroh smiled as he disappeared.

Halsa stared at the hat and veil of the Water Raven. She cleaned the dirt and mud from the golden veil and let it dry by the fire. The plain brown pack that traveled with the Water Raven rested near it. Giving the familiar items a glance, she returned to her duties to her lodgers.

Jun stared at the eel-hounds that barred the way from the front doors of the Chief's residence.

Katara was speaking to a Water Raven Tribesman, and there for not looking where she was going. In being so distracted she walked right into one of the eel-hounds. Confused when she ran into a large body her eyes widened when one of the large heads confronted her. Her confusion turned into a smile when a big blue tongue licked her from shoulder to ear, "Hello Wee," she said as she scratched behind the ear of the creature.

She was bumped from the other side as Jas jostled her brother for her turn. Katara's laugh faded as she spotted the red that hung from Jas mouth. Katara stroked the eel-hound's mouth and she released what she'd been carrying. Katara stared at the drool drenched hide necklace and her fingers traced the black carved stone. Her fingers curled around the necklace and her eyes closed.

Jun watched as the waterbender changed before her eyes, she became more calm and focused. Jun's dark eyes glanced at the object in the other woman's hands, "What is it?"

Katara's eyes opened and they were filled with fire once more, "My necklace." She opened her hand and with the other removed all trace of drool from the leather. With a relieved sigh she fastened it around her neck and stood straighter as she felt her purpose fill her once more.

Jun bowed to the younger waterbender for the first time and said, "Lady Raven."

Katara glanced at the older woman and smiled, "Any news of the Royal procession?"

Jun shook her head.

"Toph and I will ride out on the eel-hounds," Katara smiled.

Jun grinned, "Good, they are fast and hard to track over open water. Return to the Small Island and check in with your intended, then return to the North Island. Upon your return we will travel to the next island and coax our fellow tribe to resume their place."

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Chief Jun!" A warrior approached at a run, "Prince Iroh's vessel approaches!"

Jun nodded, "Make ready for a royal visit," she grinned.

Toph popped out of the ground, "So whose coming?"

"It's Iroh's ship," Katara replied softly.

Toph frowned, "Why'd it have to be the Old Man," she sighed.

"Are you staying?" Katara asked.

Toph crossed her arms, "Sugar Queen!"

"No Toph," Katara replied, "look I don't know why you ran from Bumi or his heir but I know you, you don't run just to avoid confrontation. You and Iroh have a history of helping each other, so are you staying?"

Toph's voice was barely audible, "I don't want to be alone again."

Katara hugged her, "You won't be, Precious would flay anyone who tried to hurt you and all the Water Ravens know you are dear to me. Not even considering they are in awe of your abilities."

"As they should be," the young earth bender grinned.

Katara laughed with Toph, "Do you need to stay?"

"Damn you Sugar Queen!" Toph growled as she launched herself at the older girl, "Don't get caught again ok?"

Katara's eyes burned, "I'll go right home mother."

Toph laughed, "Shut up, I am not the mothering figure that you are."

"I'd better go," she said softly, "distract the others for as long as you are able and if you can help it don't tell Iroh it was me, I'm still missing and it needs to stay that way until the Tribe is united."

Toph squeezed her hard once more then dropped to the ground, "See ya Sugar Queen."

Jun grinned at the waterbender, "I've got the lecherous Uncle handled."

"Ew!" Toph grinned.

Katara launched herself into the eel-hound's saddle and they raced across the Tribal Residence and cleared the residences wall. Then they moved quickly through the city and out into the jungle. She traveled quickly to the southern most edge of the island, then rested herself and the animals until Yue was well on her way.

For the next two days she skirted the un-reclaimed islands and pushed the eel hounds until she reached the Small Island. She let the eel-hounds rest in their barn as she removed their tack and rubbed them down with sweet herbs. By the time she'd finished filling the water troph, they were asleep.

She moved quickly into Halsa's Inn and slipped quietly into her room, grateful for a clean, soft bed.

She was woken suddenly the next morning by a scream followed by a loud thud, by her head. She jump up and had her water whips at the ready, even as her eyes tried to focus on her surroundings.

The thunder of feet came up the stairs and burst into her room. Excited and surprised cries of, "Lady Raven! You're alive! Great Spirits!" Accompanied the people who burst into her room.

When her eyes cleared she retracted her water to a resting urn and stared at Halsa's borders. Her eyes opened in surprise when she spotted Halsa starting to rouse on the floor, "Halsa?" she asked quietly.

The older woman blinked into awareness and seeing the familiar purple eyes and striped face said, "Water Raven?"

"Mistres Halsa," Katara replied.

To her surprise the older woman started weeping uncontrollably, as she pulled Katara into her arms.

Katara looked at the confused faces before her, "What has happened?"

Goa sighed and sat himself across from the kneeling woman, "Qia returned with a woman we thought was you, she wed Kaylo the night of their arrival, only to be revealed as,"

"Lea," Katara growled.

Goa nodded, "They claimed that you were killed, that all that remained of you was your costume. Kalyo did not know until he raised the veil after they were wed."

Katara held onto Kalyo's mother, "There is more."

Goa sighed, "The Chief's have not yet returned and in Goshan's absence, Qia is weakening the strength of the Southern Island."

Katara's eyes burned, "I will attend to Qia, her treacherous collaboration with the usurpers imprisoned me on North Island. The unexpected benefit is that of re-claimed clan through Chief Jun of the North Island."

"My son," Halsa cried out, "my blue-eyed fire bender!"

Katara reacted to the panic in the woman's voice, "Where is he?"

Halsa collapsed, incoherent.

"What has happened?" Katara growled.

"Kalyo and his team attempted to take the 5th Island," came the soft reply, "they were returned to us yesterday, Kalyo protected Aran with his life."

Katara felt the pain try and take control of her, she held Halsa close for a moment. Then her gaze shifted to Goa, "Give no news of my return to the Tribe." Her voice was colder than the icy tundra of her home.

Goa and the others bowed deeply, "As you command Water Raven."

Katara laid Halsa upon her sleeping pad, claimed her hat and her pack and left the small island village. She walked through the night and rested on the beach that faced the Southern Island. She waited on the beach until the first night of the full moon. She painted her face once more, donned her hat and slung her pack over her shoulder. With a determined gaze she brought the mist and traveled over the water under the cover of the fog.

Katara moved up the river and was to the main communications tower by dawn. She rested high in a tree as she watched Qia command the tribe as though she had the right to do so. Under the warmth of the afternoon sun, Katara slept in her high perch and waited for the sun to set once more.

As Agni's final rays gave way to Yue's soft light, Katara moved quickly through the shadows of the village and over the roof's of the houses to the Chief's house. On the roof she waited for Yue to gain strength, once those within were sleeping; she slipped into Urro's house and found Qia resting in the Chief's quarters.

Silently Katara froze the firebender to the sleeping pad and the wooden floor beneath her.

Qia woke suddenly in a panic, she couldn't move her arms or legs and her inner fire was close to extinguishing. She thrashed in her icy tomb, golden eyes staring into furious purple ones. She tried to call out, she tried to melt the ice, nothing worked and slowly she suffocated under the frozen gaze of the Water Raven.

Katara waited until the firebender's spirit left her, then she pulled the ice into water and turned the water to mist. She opened her pack, opened one of her jars of oil paint and marked the woman's eyes.

A few minutes later, under the cover of the mist that spilled from the chiefs house she took a small boat and started her journey to the 5th island.

As Agni crested the horizon, Lee woke to find the inside of his fathers house filled with mist. He launched himself into action as he made his way through his house to check on the health of all his people. Once he found everyone alive, he was confused until one of the benders in charge of evaporating the mist from with in the house called out the alarm.

He followed the warriors voice to his fathers chambers and stopped suddenly when he saw his cousin's body. His first instinct was to wipe the mark of the betrayer off of Qia's face, but he knew that no matter what he did the mark would remain. He knelt next to her body instead, lowering his forehead to her own as he said, "Find peace cousin."

The warriors stared at their former leader, then at their Chief's heir. The woman who demanded their allegiance had been marked traitor to the Water Raven. The man who let them guide their own way had not been touched. All of them fell to their knees and said, "Forgive us Chief Lee."

Lee smiled softly, "We are free men, you will always have the right to choose your own way; even if it is not the way of the Water Raven Tribe."

The men remained bowed, "What does this mean?" asked one of the more powerful firebenders.

"That the Water Raven does not tolerate betrayal," Lee sighed as he caressed Qia's hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Katara rested in the small boat as she lazily moved it toward her destination. She let the tears fall from her eyes as she mourned the loss of Kalyo and the life they would have had with each other. She no longer belonged in the southern islands, each held a piece of her and Kalyo.

She arrived at the beach of the 5th island a week later, she ran ashore during the afternoon while she slept.

At dusk she was woken by young voices curious about the strange boat. She spared the children a glance and a smile before she left the confines of her little craft and entered the gently manicured lands of the 5th island. She walked until she came to a village. She ignored the stares of the islanders as she entered the village.

"Where is your Inn?" she asked simply.

The farmer stared at her for a moment then pointed toward a large house to the left of his garden, closer to the center of town.

"Thank you," she replied, then let a silver piece fly toward him. As she moved closer to the Inn she asked an old woman, "Is there a healer's hut in the village?"

The woman nodded and pointed to a scarlet colored shack on the edge of the village.

Katara bowed and continued on her way to the Inn. "I require a room."

"Yes, Miss?" the old man asked.

"Raven," Katara replied.

He nodded and said, "follow me."

Katara followed the man up three flights of stairs to a room at the highest point of the Inn. She looked around and smiled as she looked out the window, it faced the courtyard and had a direct view of the village well. "thank you."

The man bowed surprised and closed the door after him.

Once she heard the door close, she opened the window and pulled water from the well. She iced a ramp from her window to the well and slid gracefully down the ice path. With a flick of her wrist she returned the water to the well and started to the healers hut. She arrived at the same time as a pregnant woman who was carrying a bleeding child.

"Healer!" the woman cried, "help! Iyo was stung by a river-scorpion!"

An old man shuffled out into the main area of the hut and grumbled, "this makes the fifth time your boy has been stung, do you have the money to pay for his treatment this time?"

"I will, I promise I will!" she wept as she set the bleeding boy down.

The healer stared at her, his eyes were hard as he crossed his arms and did not budge, "The herbs are costly, he refuses to learn. I can not help you."

The woman dropped to her knees and begged, "Please Master healer, I beg you. He is a respectful boy!"

The healer ignored the woman and addressed Katara, "Do you require healing?"

Katara raised her eyes from the boys bloody leg, "I had heard tales of your skill with herb and poultice," she said, "I came to learn if you would teach."

The man smirked.

"I have changed my mind, there is nothing that you can teach me," she continued on in a quiet voice. In a stride she was beside the injured boy, her hand covered in a water glove as she began healing him. She ignored the threatening of the healer and the emotional weeping of the mother and focused her attention on the boy.

Once she'd pulled the poison from his blood, she dropped the inky liquid into an empty bowl. As she was about to withdraw her healing water, she felt the tug of the water to remain with the boy. Curious she let the water travel the boys chi paths, she encountered a block in his head and once that was removed the healing was complete.

Katara moved away from the boy and let his mother inspect him. She smiled when he opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Are you a spirit?" he asked quietly.

Katara shook her head, "No."

"Oh," he sighed as he stared at his mother. "Mother why is your face so clear?"

The woman pulled her son into a desperate hug, then released him and dropped to her feet before the veiled woman, "Thank you My Lady, thank you for healing my son!"

The boy smiled as he joined his mother on the floor.

Katara frowned, "Please do not humble yourselves, there is no need."

The healer looked at the veil and his old eyes were captured by purple ones. "You are a story, there is nothing too your legend," he growled.

"All legends contain truth," Katara replied with a bow, then retreated from the healers shack and back to her room at the Inn.

The Innkeepers surprise was great when she entered through the front door and made her way back up the stairs to her room. She pulled water from the well and covered the door and shared walls with ice. She also slicked the surface by the open window, as well as the entire floor; she was tired, she wanted to sleep in a bed.

Katara woke suddenly due to a loud crashing sound from next to her head. She opened her eyes to find a pair of dark clad men had climbed into her room through a window, slipped on her icy floor and crashed into each other. She pulled her legs up under her as she let water circle around her hands, as the men tried to right themselves. Once they were almost steady on their feet she asked, "Why shouldn't I freeze you where you stand?"

The sudden sound of her voice surprised one of the black clad men and he slipped once more, landing hard on his back.

"Agni woman!" he gasped, "you frightened me!"

Katara waited for one of them to say something more intelligent, even though the mans response was amusing.

The downed man sighed and crawled to his feet once more, "We've established that you know we're here, we are not a threat to you. Could you please remove the ice from the floor?"

Katara waited until the man had his feet once more, then did as she was bade and pulled the ice out from under them. This caused them to tumble once more to the floor of her room.

"Oh," the injured man moaned, "that's done it, my back is wrecked." He turned his head and glared at his companion, "I told you we should have just waited until breakfast."

Katara was now irritated, "Why have you woken me?"

The injured man winced, "My wife told me how you healed Iyo and we came to repay the debt."

Katara waited.

"You will be arrested before dawn," the other man said, "and hung in the town square as a rebel."

Katara nodded, "Thank you for your concern."

"It's not just concern," the other man hissed at her, "we can not allow that to happen Lady Raven, the other tribes would rampage if you were killed by those not of clan. It was foolish of you to come here."

Katara's blue eyes snapped, "And it was foolish of those of this island to believe I wouldn't come." She jumped to her feet, her anger flowed as a chill breath through the room.

"We are sorry for your loss Lady," the injured one said from the floor, "we tried to protect those of your islands," his voice sad. "We were unsuccessful in preventing the attack on the Chief of the Small Island, your consort saved the Chief's life with his own."

"The Chief of the North Island has reclaimed her heritage," Katara said softly. "The Southern Island are unified," her blue eyes burned, "You must find a way that does not depend upon the former governor of these islands."

The more severe man bowed, "We are trying Water Raven, you can not be involved in our struggle."

"Is their Clan on this Island?" Katara asked in a chill voice.

"Only a few families are clan," the injured man replied, "There used to be many water benders and their families here," his voice paused, "The governor had them shipped off to prisons and ordered their families killed. We were able to rescue some of them, the rest," his voice ended.

"Families loyal to the governor were given land and power, over the years the families have mixed," his voice soft.

Katara pulled in her anger, she could do nothing for the dead water benders of her tribe now, she could only work for the safety of future ones. "I guarantee I will not be arrested," Katara smiled as she moved around the room. Her fierce gaze rested upon the two men once more, "The people of this island may have five months to settle themselves."

"It has been years, we can't possibly be," the man on the floor stopped speaking as blue water glowed above his face.

Katara rolled the man over and set her healing water to his spine, "You will convince your village council or they will be replaced with those who are more tolerant."

"How dare," the second man stopped speaking as he stared into the Water Raven's eyes.

"I do not tell you this lightly, if the other islands are unified under the banner of tribe, how much do believe will be tolerated? If your council insists upon denying peace to their Fire Lord, he will respond."

"We do not deny the Fire Lord," came the muffled reply from under her hands.

"Then why did you attack members of your own Nation?" Katara's voice was cold.

The men paused.

"Your council needs to be reminded, I assure you I am a softer warning that Fire Lord Zuko's troops," Katara finished speaking as she finished healing the man under her. "The Southern Islands are in contact with the Fire Lord, they have kept him informed of the peace on their islands, the Fire Navy has returned to their ports. Soon the North Island will be under the firm command of their Chief. Your time is limited." Katara rose to her feet, un-iced her door and opened it for the two men.

"Lady Raven," the more somber of the two bowed as he exited.

The other moved to his feet and bowed deeply, "Thank you for healing my son Lady Raven."

Katara nodded, as she watched the men leave her room.

After she closed the door behind them, she leaned against the door with her eyes closed. She waited for an hour before she bent the water from the well into an ice slide and descended into the courtyard. She moved deeper into the village and finally finding the large flame that marked this village Fire Nation, she mixed the paint oil with water and painted the insignia of the Water Raven's on the opposite site of the stone monolith. With a grin she colored the red flame with the purple paint oil as well.

Katara moved quickly over the small stream and back out to the sea. She sat on the beach and watched the sun rise over the water, thinking that she was too tired and heart sore to continue on. Relaxing in the early morning sun, she lay on the beach and let sleep claim her.

Jun watched with darkly dangerous eyes as Rocky was escorted to the Fire Nation ship that had brought Prince Iroh and the other Chief's to North Island. The group had stayed on North Island for two weeks, the Southern Chief's had been a help to her in settling her tribe. Their joined presence along with that of the Prince of the Fire Nation made the transition of power relatively conflict free.

Her black eyes burned with fire as she remembered the one obstacle to her rule and how he had challenged her to an Agni Kai and she'd taken his life, solidifying her own presence as a Warrior and their Chief. The only part of the separation of her companions that made her angry was the loss of Rocky's company. Rocky had known that she'd be taken, politely of course, to the Palace; so they'd made certain to spend as much time together as they could.

Jun had offered to accompany the young earth bender, Rocky had snorted at her then launched herself into Jun's arms and kissed her fiercely, "Thanks Precious." Jun had been momentarily startled, then she'd carried the younger woman to her chambers and proceeded to show her how much she would be missed. She had three sets of tribesmen out scouting the other Northern Islands, in hope of finding Queenie. It was the only thing that Rocky had asked of her, to keep the water bender safe.

Toph stood apart from the Chiefs and the Old Man, her bare feet solidly on the deck of the iron ship allowed her to see where everyone was in regards to her. She could feel the salt water breeze on her face and for a moment Katara was next to her. She could feel the water benders love and support through the sea spray and it brought tears to her eyes for a moment.

"Lady Bei Fong?" Iroh asked from a small distance behind her.

"Hey Old Man," she replied as the tears mixed with the spray of the ocean.

"Would you join me for tea under the pavilion?" he asked, his voice sympathetic and filled with kindness.

"Only if you make me the fire black," she replied with a grin.

Iroh smiled, "As you wish, it is nice to see you in less desperate circumstances."

Toph snorted, "Don't kid yourself, these circumstances are no less desperate than the last ones; only this time they are personally more risky."

Iroh sighed, "It is ever the burden of the ruling few."

Toph growled, "Doesn't make it right or more tolerable." After a moment she collapsed onto the couch, "Did Sparky end up with Doom n' Gloom?"

Iroh sighed again, "Lady Mai is not the Fire Lady, there has been much discussion between the members of the Sages Council and the Nobles Council as to whom the Fire Lord is to marry. The nobles of course vote for Lady Mai and the Sages vote for a noble of either the Water Tribe or the Earth Kingdom."

Toph snorted.

"Indeed," Iroh sighed as he handed the young woman her astringent tea, "I had hoped that a true match could be arranged for my Nephew, but I do not believe that is possible now."

Toph sipped her tea with a grin, then asked, "Wouldn't he have that if D n' G becomes Fire Lady?"

Iroh smiled into his tea, "Lady Mai is a perfect Fire Nation Noblewoman."

Toph gagged, "That sucks for Sparky."

"It is unfortunate that Miss Katara has been unwilling to maintain relations and was returned so rapidly to the South Pole, she was never in awe of my nephew or his title." Iroh moaned softly.

Toph chuckled, "That's true, boy did Sparky piss her off in Ba Sing Se and she made him sweat for forgiveness when he came to the Temple. I didn't understand at the time how come she hated him and refused to give him a chance when he first showed up."

Iroh's golden eyes lost their sparkle, "What happened?"

Toph knew he wasn't asking about Katara and Zuko, "I was traveling with the Avatar, unknown to me he had arranged for me to meet my parents at Bumi's palace. When we arrived I was surprised that they were there, pleased when they acted like they loved me. It was good for a month before I found out why they were there, why they were proud of me. King Bumi asked for their permission for his heir to wed me. They agreed of course." Toph sipped from her cup.

"I ran, not unexpectedly I was found by Aang," she said softly. "He picked me up. I told him everything and he even agreed that it was unfair and that I was too young to get married. It was dark when we landed, when I slipped off of Appa, we were back in the palace courtyard. Bumi, my parents and my intended were waiting for me." Her voice phased out for a moment, then Aang said to my parents, "I've returned Toph to you twice now, I won't be your errand boy again. Then he flew off on Appa."

Iroh's eyes closed, "I see."

Toph grinned through her anger, "I doubt it, I played 'em all; best damn scam of my life. I let them believe I was there, that Aang had told me he was returning me to the Palace that I wanted to come back. That I ran on reflex because I felt I was too young to get married." Her grin was wicked, "That elicited a promise from Bumi to me, that I could have until my 16th birthday to get used to the idea. Get to know his heir and become acquainted with Omashu."

Iroh's frowned.

Toph smirked, "Please the lie was so obvious that Sugar Queen would have had me on lockdown. So I waited, I waited until the night of my birthday after everyone slept and enjoyed the festivities of King Bumi. I stowed away on a ship and made my way into the Fire Nation. Made lots of money, and ended up in jail on the Northern Island, care of the former Governor."

Iroh frowned again, "That was dangerous Lady Toph."

Toph grinned, "Only for them, once I figured out how they were taking my bending away I gave 'em hell."

Iroh sighed.

Toph laughed, "It beat being married and being pawed by some idiot who believed I was only there to breed him heirs."

Iroh's eyes widened.

"I got to know Bumi's heir real well over the three years I was at the palace, he is vain, less powerful and promiscuous." Toph laughed again as she finished her tea.

"Why did you not go to the Southern Tribe?" Iroh asked suddenly, "Surely your friends would have helped."

"Sugar Queen would have helped, as it turns out she was loosing her freedom as well. By the time I'd been gone for six weeks, she still hadn't been told that I was missing and her father was actively narrowing her choices in husband." Toph's voice ended in a growl.

Iroh's surprise was evident to Toph, "I was told she was newly married, when I visited and given a Fire Nation red fur-lined cloak from her." He frowned, "I thought it was very sweet of her to be thinking of my comfort."

Toph sighed, "It probably was her idea. How long ago did you visit?"

The Fire Prince's golden eyes glittered with anger, "I was there not three months ago."

Toph smirked as she sipped from her second cup.

"Lady Bei Fong," Iroh coaxed, "You know something about Princess Katara?"

"Princess?" Toph asked.

Iroh nodded, "Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook's children are considered the royal heirs to the Water Tribe."

Toph started laughing as she remembered what Precious called Katara.

"What do you find amusing my dear?" Iroh asked a bit put out.

"All those royalty cracks she made at Sparky when she was irritated him," she covered quickly. She considered the man across from her as she said softly, "What's it worth to you, to have Sparky and Sugar Queen a matched set?"

Iroh's golden eyes flared, "Lady Bei Fong?"

Toph shook her head, "That's up for negotiation if you want any information on Sugar Queen."

Iroh's eyes sparkled, "So she is the Water Raven."

Toph growled then laughed, "You old dragon, you've known this whole time."

Iroh's voice lost some of it's mirth, "No, Fire Lord Zuko didn't believe it was her when her intended came to the palace."

Toph frowned, "That's right, I'd forgotten she was going to get married."

"It never took place," Goya said from the shadows, "I apologize for intruding on such a private conversation. Kalyo was my great nephew, he was very much in love with the Water Raven. They were betrayed and he was tricked into wedding another. He was killed protecting my son on the 5th island. She returned to the Southern Islands to deliver her own retribution, she has once again disappeared."

Iroh stared at the old mixed blood woman, "Would you care to join us Chief Goya?"

Goya smiled, "It was the smell of the Fire Black that drew me to your private conversation."

Iroh frowned, "How is it, that two such delicate woman desire tea that even the hardest firebenders can hardly touch."

Goya smiled as she received her cup and sat next to the young earth bender, "Perhaps, you've answered your own question."

Iroh chuckled.

"Tell me about Sugar Queen," Toph demanded.

"Patience young earth bender," Goya replied as she sipped her brew and sighed in appreciation.

"What do you know of the history of the Southern Islands, the islands of the Water Ravens?" Goya asked through her grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Katara woke to the sounds of a camp fire. When she opened her eyes she caught sight of the familiar uniform of the Water Ravens, "What has happened?"

The closest warrior was a woman with a single blue eye and a gold eye, she bowed, "Lady Raven, Chief Jun requests your presence on the North Island."

Katara smiled, "Wake me when we are to leave."

"If," the woman hesitated for a moment, "It would be safer for all of us if we left as soon as the fire was quenched, those of this island are growing discontent and bold with our presence on their beach."

Katara's eyes flared for a moment. She stood quickly, doused the fire with a wave and was within the boat; her pack over her shoulder and her hat in hand before the woman realized what had happened.

The other two warriors followed their leader into the boat and sat suddenly as Katara moved the craft from the beach with her bending, taking a moment to pierce the sands of the beach with dozens of ice spears.

"My Lady?" the mix eyed warrior asked.

"It's a warning from me to the Council of the Island," Katara replied with a hard gaze.

"Of course Water Raven," the woman replied.

Katara lost herself to the feel of the sea around her and continued to bend well into the night. At dawn she felt her energy ebb and she rested in the bottom of the small craft and let the others row as she slept under the sun. They arrived back at North Island in the middle of the night.

Katara returned to the Chief's House and was pleased to see the unity of the town and the Tribe as she walked toward the gates of the palacial house. She was even more pleased to find that the gates were opened. She walked comfortably through the courtyard as warriors and soldiers bowed to her as she passed. The ebony door were opened for her, she paused by the door guard and said, "If there are any water benders who would like to learn their form, please have them meet me in the courtyard at mid day."

The warrior bowed as she passed through the doors.

Katara removed her hat as she walked through the great house and up the stairs. As she passed a house servant she asked, "Is my old room still available?"

The man nodded as he stared at the purple lines on her face, "Yes Water Raven."

Katara smiled, "Thank you, would you have fresh cloths brought to me before mid day?"

"Yes Water Raven," he replied as he bowed.

"Thank you," Katara smiled as she continued on her trek up the stairs to the rooms she'd occupied before.

Jun was interrupted in her hedonistic pursuits by a knock on her outer door. She quickly covered herself with a robe and moved out into her outer room. "Yes?" she asked, slipping easily into the role of chief.

"Water Raven has returned, she has asked to not be disturbed until before mid-day," the warrior bowed.

Jun smiled, "Thank you Chen." Catching something else on the warriors mind she said, "Speak your peace Chen."

Chen took a deep breath and stared into the liquid black eyes of his Chief, "You are the last of your line, even if your preference is," he nodded to the closed door, "are you willing to birth heirs?"

Jun grinned and moved closer. Her robe fell open a little giving the warrior a glance of her breast, "As soon as Rocky returns and gives me permission to breed you, I will do so."

Chen's eyes widened as he realized what she said, he bowed, "As you will my Chief."

Jun smiled, "Good man," she nodded toward the door, "that is stress relief."

Chen nodded and a small smile rested in his eyes, "Of course Chief Jun, I should not have doubted."

Jun touched the man's arm, "Never hesitate to speak your peace with me, Rocky and I know the value of your opinions and would have you as advisor."

Chen bowed once more and left the room.

Jun let Queenie sleep until the sun was well into the sky. She entered the sleeping water benders chambers when her new cloths were being delivered and launched herself onto the large bed. "Wake up Queenie! We have to figure out how to save Rocky from getting married!" Jun yelled.

Katara was startled out of her bed and promptly fell off the side of the large mattress. She moved to her knees as she leaned on the bed, "Listen up Chief Jun, that was not nice."

Jun grinned, "Who ever said I was nice? Now get up, Rocky told me your ticklish places and I wont hesitate to torture you out of bed."

Katara sighed as she slipped back down onto the floor as she mumbled, "I'm icing the floor next time."

"Queenie!" Jun growled, "hurry up she's getting further away."

That had Katara's attention, Jun didn't sound like she was loosing a friend she sounded like she was loosing something much more personal, "She knew it was a risk to stay."

"I refuse to accept that," Jun growled, "she belongs here with me, with her tribe."

Katara grinned, "That might do it."

"DO WHAT!" Jun yelled.

"I need a bath, new cloths and we'll need a meeting of the Tribal Council," Katara said with a grin. She was interrupted by a cough. Her blue eyes caught those of the mixed eyed woman, "Yes?"

"We have no Tribal Council yet Water Raven, and you asked that those who were interested in learning water bending be ready for you in the central courtyard by mid day."

Katara stared at the woman, "What's your name?"

"Ryla, Lady Raven," Ryla replied.

Katara smiled, "Well Ryla, you've just become my advisor and your first duty is to confer with Chief Jun and her advisors as to the best candidates for your ruling council. Get them here by dinner and prepare for your first council dinner."

Ryla's mismatched eyes widened as she nodded, "Lady Raven?"

Katara grinned, "If not you, who should be my advisor on the North Island?"

Ryla bowed, "As you wish Lady Raven."

"Good," Katara grinned, "I'm going to take a bath now."

Ryla moved quickly out of the Water Raven's chambers, her eyes still wide.

Jun followed Katara into the bathroom, "I'm not leaving until you tell me how this gets Rocky back."

Katara grinned, "She's betrothed to be married to the Heir of King Bumi, she ran away, she's been gone for over a year now and subsequently missed her wedding and her 17th birthday." Katara's eyes darkened, "Was she taken by Wei, during her captivity?"

Jun growled, "there were several times when she was drugged into compliance and removed from the prison."

"She was captive for four months and you were captive for almost a year, were you taken by Wei?" Katara asked softly.

Jun growled even as she nodded.

"Where you given herbs to keep you from pregnancy?" Katara kept her voice light.

"No," growled Jun as she stared down at her stomach, she raised her tumultuous eyes to Katara, "I can't allow his seed to take root."

Katara nodded, she pulled water from her bath and coated her hand. She ran the water over the other woman's exposed stomach and sighed. "No one need ever know." In a sudden movement, the water penetrated Jun and quickly turned to ice around the potential babe.

The pain of it took Jun to the floor. She shuddered and wept as the ice cleansed her of the consequences of Wei's rape. When the cold released it's hold of her the sobs stopped, but she was chilled to her core.

With tears in her eyes, Katara helped the black haired woman into the warm water and cleansed her of the blood. She bent the water from the other woman's body and helped her to redress.

Once Jun was settled onto a bench in the bathroom, Katara ran water into her hands and pulled some of the paint oil from her skin. She let it mix with the pink water and watched as the water ran purple. With a smile she pulled the plug of the drain and allowed the water to flow out of the tub. She changed into her new cloths, sighing at the feel of clean wrappings. She'd get a bath in the fountain this afternoon.

After Jun recovered some of her center she nodded and opened the door for them. Once in the waterbenders chambers she grinned at Chen and said, "We'll escort Queenie to the central courtyard, then begin thinking of those who should serve on the Council."

Chen nodded, "Shouldn't Lady Rocky be on the Council? It was with her help that our Tribe was returned to us."

Jun grinned and smirked at Katara, "Queenie?"

"We'll need the Fire Lord's permission to keep her, the only way to do that is to have her status as a prize compromised, to the people of Earth Nation." Katara replied.

Jun grinned, "Can we claim her honor's been tarnished?"

Katara sighed, "If she were Water Tribe that would work, the Earth Kingdom is less strict in that regard. It has to be something else, she…" Katara's words fell off, "I need parchment and ink."

Jun glared at the girl.

"We should know after the other Council Members have been chosen and she'll have to be declaired as a Council Woman before they reach the Palace. How long ago did they leave?"

"Two days, they should arrive on tomorrow nights tide," Chen replied.

Katara smiled as a servant handed her parchment and ink. Katara wrote swiftly, "Rocky, delay. Sugar Queen & Precious." She handed the parchment to Chen, "Send this to the Captain of Prince Iroh's ship and have it delivered to Rocky."

Chen bowed, then sprinted toward the communications tower.

Jun grinned, "Think it'll get there in time?"

Katara sighed then left the shaded residence for the blaring mid day sun. To her surprise two dozen people stood and sat around the fountain in the main courtyard. "Thank you for meeting me."

The Captain of Iroh's ship frowned at the note then sighed, "Take it to the Prince, perhaps he has an idea of who it is for." The solder nodded then disappeared into the ship.

Minutes later Iroh knocked on Toph's cabin, "Lady Bei Fong a message for you."

Toph opened the door with a sigh, "Read it to me will you?"

Iroh nodded as he read, "Rocky, delay. Sugar Queen & Precious."

Surprised, Toph groaned, "Well that's not helpful is it."

Iroh chuckled, "Good night Lady Bei Fong."

"Night old man," Toph replied as she closed the door. Her sightless eyes moist and her smile was wry, Sugar Queen had a plan. She rested on her bunk as she sent her senses out into the ship, following the lines of metal. Soon she was in the heart of the engine and she'd figured out how to stop the ship.

Hours later she quietly made her way down to the engine room and crushed an integral piece of the engine, stopping the whole mechanism in a heart beat. With a grin she evaded the fire nation soldier and retreated to her room. She locked herself in and grinned as she slept through the night and into the morning.

Iroh watched the captain turn the shades of red that his nephew used to when things did not go as planned. He listened as the Captain directed one of his men to signal the closest Water Raven Tower to tell them they required help. His agile mind thought of the note he'd read to Toph and he left the Captains domain to settle himself on deck with tea until the perpetrator of this sabotage joined him.

Toph rose with a smile that she changed into a frown as she asked, "Why have we stopped?"

"Engine's broke ma'am," a crewman replied as he scurried passed her.

Toph smirked as she made her way to the pavilion on deck, "Morning Old Man."

"Good morning Rocky," he replied with a bit of censure in his voice.

Toph grinned, "Then why didn't you stop me?"

Iroh sighed, "I had not remembered until the engine."

Toph laughed, "I'll take ginsing today if you are pouring."

Iroh frowned, "Do not attempt to placate me with tea."

Toph smirked as she settled herself on a seat across from him, "You can't tell me you aren't curious as to what Sugar Queen," she emphasized Katara's pet name, "has come up with."

Iroh paused, then his smile did widen, "Ginsing it is."

"Matchmaker," Toph grinned as she accepted her tea.

After their third cup the Captain approached, "Prince Iroh, the Water Ravens are sending a vessel to tow us into port and one to return you to the North Island."

Iroh nodded, "Thank you Captain, I will inform the Fire Lord at once."

The Captain visibly relieved at this news bowed and returned to his engine room.

Iroh sighed, "I can't believe you broke my ship."

Toph shrugged, "They'll fix her."

By nightfall, the Council of Chief's as well as Prince Iroh and Lady Bei Fong were returning to North Island.

Jun was keeping herself from pacing as she waited for the ship to tie to the dock. She did have her arms crossed in front of her as she grinned at Prince Iroh, "Prince Iroh," she bowed as he passed her, "Council of Chief's," she nodded to the other tribal heads. Her black eyes glittered as she watched the smaller woman walk steadily toward her, "Councilwoman Bei," she bowed to Toph with a smirking grin.

Toph stopped as she felt her lovers heart and the sudden pounding of Iroh's as well, "Chief Jun."

"Come, the Water Raven awaits us in the Tribal Council chamber; she has much she wishes to discuss with us." Jun smiled.

Goya paused as she glanced at her fellow Chief's, "The Water Raven is here?"

Jun nodded and escorted all her guests into carriages.

The doors to the residence were open and Katara was waiting form them, in her full regalia, "Welcome Water Ravens," she bowed. "Welcome Prince Iroh, Dragon of the West," she bowed to him as well.

Iroh returned the bow and marveled at how much the young woman had blossomed. Her eyes were a stunning purple and she was as tall as he was. "It is an honor and a pleasure."

Katara moved out of the way and allowed all present to enter, "Chief Jun has arranged for your Tribes to arrive for your return to your homes." As Katara spoke Ryla handed each of the Chief's sealed letters from Fire Lord Zuko, she also handed one to Prince Iroh with a bow. "There is a Tribal Council Dinner this evening, you are all welcome to join or if you prefer something quieter, arrangements can be made."

Iroh glanced up, "Am I also invited to this Council Meeting?"

Jun smiled, "Of Course Prince Iroh, it would be our pleasure to have you present."

Iroh nodded, his golden eyes glittering, "Then I would be pleased to attend."

Jun lead the way and opened the doors herself for Prince Iroh, she guided him to her usual place and smiled as she sat next to him. Toph sat next to Jun with a determined grin.

Katara sat across the table from Iroh, leaving a seat open next to the Prince.

Iroh frowned, "I do not seem to have company to my left?"

Jun replied, "Please do not take offense, the empty seats are for the North Islands full Tribal Council. The members of the 5th and 6th Islands still need convincing that we are not going to be killed in our beds in the middle of the night and control returned to family Wei."

Iroh nodded as he glanced down across the table at Katara, "Perhaps the Water Raven would honor me?"

Katara smiled as she bowed, "On another evening Prince Iroh, all the seats between us are for voting members of the combined Councils and their advisors."

Iroh's golden eyes sparkled and he inclined his head, never had he been more pleased to not have full dinner company. "So the seats you and I occupy are for guests of the council?"

Katara bowed her head. His golden eyes reminded her painfully of Zuko's.

"Then meet council and I shall listen and partake of this fine meal," he nodded to the food that was being brought in.

By the end of the dinner meeting, the combined councils of the Southern Islands and North Islands had decided to give the other two islands time to come to terms with their return to self governing. They would send representatives to establish relations with their sister islands and begin the process of rebuilding the tribe within the islands.

Katara said only, "Tread carefully with those of the 5th Island, they fear the Tribe."

After dinner finished the assorted Council members retreated to the large room for entertainment.

Katara was caught between the leaders of the Southern Islands and allowed herself to be taken into the gardens. Under Yue's quarter light she told the tale of her return, Qia's betrayal and her departure. "I will not be returning with you to our Southern Islands," she said softly to the four leaders.

They bowed and one by one took their leave of their Water Raven.

When she was left on her own in the garden; she removed her hat, her outer robe, rolled up her pants and stepped into the large pool to practice her bending.

Iroh watched the waterbender move through her forms with a smile he was joined by Chief Jun's advisor Chen and by her own advisor Ryla. "She is very powerful," Ryla said softly.

Iroh smiled, "the most powerful waterbender I've ever seen practice their art, I have only seen two others match her abilities, one is Councilwoman Bei and the other is my own nephew."

Chen smiled at the honor given their councilwoman by the prince, "They were a vision from a nightmare when they crushed the tower and the Water Raven declared herself. There was no steady earth as the Councilwoman pulverized the tower of metal and earth into a powder, there was no safe place from Chief Jun, her touch was deadly to her opponents and the air filled with water; nothing but mist from the Water Raven to cloud the senses."

Iroh nodded.

"the Raven raised herself and the Earth woman upon a pillar of water and called to her tribe. Those of us who recognized her moved to her side immediately, we knew what she inspired in the southern islands but we did not believe she would come." Chen stopped speaking as a blue dragon made of water and ice circled around the bender in the pool.

"Chief Jun waited for the Captain of Wei's guard and after a furious battle she ended his life, less than two days later it was revealed that she was the last of her line from the days before the governor." Ryla continued. "We knew then that no matter who she was, she was the Water Raven come to keep the promise of her spirit mother."

Iroh smiled at the two young advisors, "It is well then that you hold to the ways of your tribe. If any would know the way of tribe it would be her."

Ryla nodded, "It's true then, she's that water bender, the last from the South Pole, the one who taught the Avatar and healed the Prince at the final battle."

Iroh's smile was slight, "Yes."

Chen bowed to the Prince of the Fire Nation as did Ryla. Iroh nodded to them, his golden eyes filled with visions of grandbabies, even as he wondered what happened to bring Princess Katara to the Southern Raiders, the very people who were responsible for decimating her tribe and killing her own mother.

Katara hugged Goya once more as she sent the white haired woman on her way back to the small island. She bent the water around the ship and helped it on it's way home. She watched the familiar boats leave the North Island port with a sad smile. She doubted she would ever return to the islands and from the look of the chief's they also doubted that she would.

Toph waited for Sugar Queen to return to the Chief's house and once she felt the familiar footsteps she ambushed the waterbender.

"Toph!" was the immediate reaction.

Toph grinned as she popped up next to the trapped woman, "So Sweetness, what took you so long?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "I was saying good bye."

Toph sighed, "I meant, how come I was almost to Sparky's House before you came up with a plan."

"I was on the 5th Island busy being threatened," Katara replied with a scowl. "It took me a while to get back to the North Island. I was here for less than a day by the time we got your ship stopped."

Toph smirked, "Seriously, less than a day?"

"Yes," Katara hissed, "It was less than half a day and I was asleep for a good nine of those hours."

Toph grinned and released the irate bender from the earth tomb, "Good to know you were thinking of me."

Katara growled and dropped a bucket full of water on Toph's head.

"SWEETNESS!" Toph yelled, "that's cold water."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Mix it with some earth and make mud!" she retorted as she walked up the stairs to the residence. Sighing with relief when she realized they were wooden stairs.

"You get back here where I can see you!" Toph yelled as she lifted several rocks off the ground.

Katara just kept walking.

Toph let the rocks drop onto the ground and grinned from under her dripping bangs, Sugar Queen was back.

Katara retreated to her room and removed her hat. She moved quickly into her bathroom and removed as much paint from her face and shoulders as water could. Changing out of the formal Water Raven robe and pants, she switched to a light purple over tunic and black pants. Pleased with the lighter clothing she made her way to the library.

Zuko read the letter from uncle and sighed. He then glared at the letter and read it again,

Fire Lord Zuko,

Dear Nephew,

I have good news to report about the Northern Islands, they have formed a council much like their southern counterparts. The only problem that remains is to get representatives here from the 5th Island and the 6th Island, but Chief Jun is up to the challenge. The Southern Chief's Council have returned to their respective island tribes and are very pleased with their Northern neighbors start.

I have sad news, the young tribesman that was to wed the Water Raven was killed protecting his chief from those who do not wish for peace.'

Zuko groaned at the irrelevant point, then continued reading.

'Now to the point of my letter, a curious thing has happened here on North Island. Upon our return, we were introduced to the Northern Islands Tribal Council and there is a Council member named Bei that is from Earth Kingdom. Is that not curious nephew?

Zuko groaned to the letter again.

'I do not even know if they are allowed to have a member of their ruling council be from another nation, but they are or were at the beginning a tribe of water and fire. I would like to resolve my curiosity before I return to you, could you have one of the scribes look it up in the histories and see if there is any help they can offer me?'

Your loving Uncle,

Prince Iroh.

Zuko shook his head even as he rang for his assistant, "Geo find out if the Water Ravens can have a council member that is not Fire Nation and send the information to my uncle on North Island."

Geo bowed, "As you command Fire Lord," then he disappeared out of the private office.

He returned to his correspondence and glared at the one from the Southern Water Tribe. It was one ruler to another Hakoda to Zuko, not exactly the information he'd been looking for. He'd heard odd rumors that Katara had gone missing, was dead, was married, was in seclusion and was traveling with the Avatar. He grinned, if anyone would know about Katara it would be the Avatar. His grin turned into a scowl as he remembered that blue eyed fire benders claim to be wedding Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. His heart clenched at the thought.

He'd have to look into who was pretending to be her, when he had a moment to think.

Iroh read the letter from his nephew, his nephews scribe. He smiled as he re-rolled the letter, there were certain formalities that would have to take place but, over all an acceptable letter. He moved to his feet to search out the earth bending master and Princess Katara.

Iroh came upon a lounging Earth bender first, "Councilwoman Bei, may I speak with you."

Toph glared at the man from upside down, "What's got your heart rate up Old Man?"

Iroh grinned, "Let us find the Princess and Chief Jun and I will tell you."

Toph sighed as she found her feet, she was curious though. "Precious is in a meeting and Sugar Queen is in the courtyard with her students and her water."

Iroh held out his arm for the young woman, "Then we will wait for Chief Jun and not interrupt the waterbender."

Toph laughed as she remembered poor Ryla running from the fountain as the water students found a new target, "Probably for the best, their aim isn't that good yet."

They waited an hour for Jun to finish up in her meeting and slipped into position next to her, "Come I have news," Iroh said with a smile.

The trio walked out into the courtyard and waited for Katara to finish her bending lesson for the day.

Her dozen fighting students bowed then continued playing with the water in the fountain as she made her way to the odd trio.

"Come for a walk," Toph grinned lecherously at Katara.

"I take it you've heard back?" Jun asked softly.

Iroh nodded as he led the three women to his favorite bench in the garden, "I have, Fire Lord Zuko's scribe was very complete."

"He took long enough," Toph grumbled.

Iroh, "Better an answer in your favor that takes longer than a quick one against you."

Toph rolled her eyes as she waited.

"The requirements are very specific," he sighed, "There must be a statement of citizenship, renouncing ones former nation and declaring fidelity to the Fire Nation. It must be witnessed," he paused, "witnessed by the representatives of two of the four other nations. In our case three," he sighed.

Katara stared at Toph as did Jun, "Is this what you want Toph, you will essentially be dead to Earth Kingdom." Jun said softly, "they will not take your defection to Fire Nation well."

Toph searched her heart, "My only regret is that I won't be able to see the Heir's face when he's told I moved to Fire Nation in order to escape his bed."

Katara took Toph's hands in her own, "Toph, we'll understand; it's a lot to give up your home and family to look at other peoples hearts and realize that you are appreciated more by strangers than your own flesh and blood."

Toph hugged Katara, "I know Sugar Queen, it is hard; but no harder than kicking Ozai's ass during the comet."

Katara groaned, "Toph, that was really hard!"

Toph grinned, "But we made it didn't we? The world is slowly finding peace isn't it?"

Katara kissed Toph's forehead, "We did and yes it is, you'll be an amazing Council woman and Jun is lucky to hold your heart."

Toph almost broke Katara's ribs as she hugged her, "Thanks Katara."

"What do we do?" Toph asked Iroh.

"You will have to have a statement transcribed and both the Princess and myself would need to be present, to verify it is both what you said and that we are witnesses." Iroh said softly.

Katara stared at Iroh, "How do we prove it's not a false document?"

"Samples of your hand writing must be accessable to the Fire Sages in order to ratify the statement and solidify the Councilwoman's place in Fire Nation." Iroh looked into the dark blue eyes. "The best would be communication between you and Fire Lord Zuko."

Katara sighed, "Do I have to write anything in particular?"

Iroh smiled, "No, just letters preferably lots of them on varied topics, to get a proper writing sample, especially signatures."

"Fine," Katara replied, "So long as they can be intercepted before his responses go to the South Pole."

Iroh frowned, then smiled, "I think assistant Geo would be most helpful in that regard."

Katara rolled her eyes, "We'll I'd better get to writing."

Zuko glanced at the odd seal it was a deep purple and had familiar lines on it. Curious he opened the letter,

Fire Lord Zuko…yeah, that's not gonna work for me.

Hi Zuko,

How busy are you these days? Me? I'm busy teaching and it's wonderful, it's the best part of my day or night as the case may be. I have two sets of students, the ones who learn healing and those that are interested in water combat. It's an interesting mixture, challenging and therefore very enjoyable.

Rebuilding the tribe is going well, some people are more stubborn than others but that's the way things are isn't it? Let's see what else, my father and I aren't doing well these days at one point he had his warriors escort me home from having diner with friends. It really upsets him that I am not married, are you? Married? Not upset. Or are you upset?

I'm sorry that I haven't written for so long, like I said things have been weird and they still are at the South Pole. I'm arranging for a friend of mine to send this letter to you as I haven't been receiving any news, from anyone lately. She's sending it through Iroh, so if you could do the same I'll be able to write back.

What's your favorite part of being Fire Lord and please don't say it's the nifty throne, I remember that it wasn't all that nifty so pick something else alright.

Your friend,

Katara…or has it been so long you've forgotten me, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko leaned back in his chair with a small smile on his face, he could picture her saying these words to him and that was a nice feeling. He set her letter next to him as he replied.

Katara grinned as Toph sat on her hips and glared at her, "It doesn't actually help me to read this with you crushing me.

Toph growled then crossed her arms and smirked, "You can still read and as soon as you read me Sparky's letter I'll let you up.

"Fine," Katara grinned.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe…I don't think so, seriously.

Katara,

Thank you for the letter, it made me smile and that as always is a rare thing. I was relieved to read that you are fine and happy to hear you are teaching, as for being unmarried aren't you over 19 now? Not that you're old, because you aren't I mean I'm 21 and still single; but that is only because the Councils can't come to an agreement as to whom I should marry.

Unbelievable.

As for my favorite thing about being Fire Lord, you do realize that is an perfectly Katara question don't you? How can I possibly pick one thing, stop glaring at the letter. Being Fire Lord is not about single amazing or best things, it's about keeping the Fire Nation honorable and helping to rebuild not only the world but peace between my people. I don't want to say you wouldn't understand, but how could you. You're Southern Water Tribe, it's not in your nature to be exclusionary.

Did I ever thank you for forgiving me? If I didn't then I do and no I won't write it again, so you better keep this letter as it's the only proof you'll ever get.

Ha! Toph would be pleased, that was pretty harsh. Speaking of my favorite Earth bender have you had any word from her? The last I heard she disappeared on the night of her 16th birthday because she was going to be married the next day. I think that … oh, I better not right that, but I think it anyway. This is Toph, how could you not expect the earth to swallow her up.

I've written more than I intended, I will send this letter care of my Uncle. I hope you are well Katara and I hope you can write again, I could hear your voice when I read your letter. I've missed my friendships.

Fire Lord Zuko

Toph was grinning ear to ear, "You hear that Precious, even Sparky new I'd disappear before I'd get married."

Jun smiled as she fought with Ryla and Chen, "Queenie, I got to hand it to you, Angry Boy sounds less angry when he writes you."

Toph laughed and moved off Katara's chest, letting the waterbender breath as she considered Zuko's letter.

"He sounded lonely," Katara said softly as she ran her fingers over the page.

"Of course he's lonely Sugar Queen, he's the Fire Lord," Toph replied, "It's not like we're there to kick his jerkbender ass into gear when he starts to brood or beat the crap out of him because he's being overbearing and irritating."

Katara smiled, "That's true. I guess I'll go write a response."

Toph grinned as the waterbender retreated to her own rooms to write, "I think Sugar Queen could be persuaded to become something to Sparky."

Ryla tripped over Chen as she heard the Councilwoman's pronouncement.

"It is my dearest hope my little earth bender," Iroh sighed as he sipped his tea, "Chief Jun, you are letting yourself be distracted." He chided with a grin.

Jun rolled her eyes, then re-established dominance in her fight with Chen and Ryla.


	8. Chapter 8

Zuko was steaming angry as he slammed the door the Council's demands were getting to be ridiculous and to add insult to injury, Mai had broken it off with him because he was too distracted to pay attention to her and as if the first two weren't enough Aang showed up saying that he went to the South Pole and never got to see Katara, she was being sequestered until an appropriate husband could be found. He'd been allowed to stay one night then Sokka had convinced him his sister was fine, but could he catch a ride to Kyoshi Island.

The candles flared making the room glow brightly. They reduced suddenly when he saw the purple wax seal on an envelope waiting for him on his chair. All the anger evaporated out of him, that was Katara's seal.

Smiling he broke through the wax as he slipped into his chair.

Dear Zuko,

Good luck on getting me to remember that long title that supposed to go before your name, especially in personal correspondence.

I want you to focus very hard on my next words, CONSIDER YOURSELF WATER WHIPPED UPSIDE THE HEAD! What were you thinking demanding that the Council's come to a decision before your next birthday, what are you decrepid or don't you think you'll be able to get it up long enough to have children?

Don't look at me like that, so long as they can't decide you will not be married and can focus on getting your country back in order so that when you do get married you won't ignore your wife. I don't know about Fire Nation women, but I wouldn't stand for it. I'd freeze you up to your eyeballs if I had to or better yet, I'd ice the doors and lower the temperature in the big nasty meetings and not let them out until they came to a consensus.

But that's just me.

I mean seriously, how long does it take to figure out what color should be used to decorate for a mixed nation theme ball.

The answer is all the colors in equal representation, in case you hadn't figured that out. Blue and silver panels in the ballroom, you have the white marble in there, have igloo's and penguins stenciled onto the walls and have the musicians play Water Tribe songs, you'll like them trust me. Gold and red in the large reception room (the one with the black floors) where you'll serve drinks in golden cups, leading to the large balcony that will be where the seating is under a pavilion of yellow (let people see the stars) with bright orange panels at the four corners and lanterns that lead into the gardens.

Make sure you have someone plant things and water them so they'll grow, it's hot enough in Fire Nation, your garden should be the envy of all the nations.

Now as too the rest of your letters, damn it Zuko! You scare me like that again and I'll find my way to the palace and knock you on the head until your brain starts to think straight. It's never the best thing, when all parties are going to be miserable, ugh! I'm so upset I'm gonna have to go beat someone up and call it training."

Love

Katara

Zuko had been laughing while he read her letter until he reached the end. He stared at the words and his heart beat triple time in his chest as he considered the words. He took a deep breath and wrote his reply, making certain that he ended it as she had ended hers.

The next day he handed the letter to Geo and said, "Advise the Noble Council that I have a solution to the Peace Summit Ball. Then do the same thing to the Sages Council and get the majordomo his direction as well."

Geo nodded and retreated, curious as to how the Fire Lord had figured out the color scheme. He made three copies of the color direction in the letter and moved quickly to the Nobles council, he handed the Head councilman one of his transcribed pages and said, "Fire Lord Zuko, requests this color scheme for the Peace Summit Ball."

He moved quickly out of the palace and after a small accident gathered his notes to him and faced the council of Sages. He handed the Head Sage one of the pages in his hand and said, "Fire Lord Zuko requests this color scheme for the Peace Summit Ball."

Geo left at a quick pace toward the Majordomo's office and skid to a stop outside his door, he knock and handed the older man a sheet of paper, "Fire Lord's choice for the Peace Summit Ball."

The Majordomo's eyes scanned the sheet and a small smile played on his lips, "Very good, tell the Fire Lord I will begin preparations at once."

Geo sighed as he returned to his desk and when he went to file the letter the Fire Lord entrusted to him, he paled. He held only one of his own copies of the list of color recommendations. Three shades paler than his normal color he made his way to the Noble's council and asked to see the list, just to double check the color of the pavilion, was his excuse.

When he returned to the Fire Sages Temple he was brought inside and sat facing the full council.

The eldest Sage stared at the young assistant and said, "I believe you left this with us by mistake." He held up the Fire Lords letter.

Geo's head dropped.

"We will of course return this letter to you," the sage said kindly.

Geo's hopes rose a little.

"How long has the Fire Lord been in communication with Princess Katara?" one of the other sages asked.

"Almost five months now," Geo sighed.

"In these passed five months how many letter have been exchanged, approximately?" another sage asked.

"just under 20, apiece." Geo replied with a wince.

The Head of the Sages Council considered the man before him and said, "In exchange for a faithful copy of the first, ninth and thirteenth letter, we will return this one to you."

Geo nodded, he couldn't even say he agreed to do this.

The oldest sage accepted his silent acquiescence, "How does Princess Katara receive the Fire Lord's letters?"

"Through the efforts of Prince Iroh," Geo replied as he bowed and left the temple. He returned to his desk determined to copy the letters as fast as he could, he needed that last one back before the Fire Lord retired for the evening, he often re-read the letters from the Princess.

Before dinner Geo escaped the palace and went to the Fire Sages temple, there he silently handed the eldest sage the three letters and was given the Princess' last one in return. The Sage nodded, then disappeared into the temple. Geo moved quickly back to the palace once more and refolded the letter before he set it on the Fire Lord's desk.

Iroh read the letter from the Head Sage carefully, he wasn't certain what to think of the old man's words to him regarding this letter to the Princess. He stared at the letter and sought out the young bender. He found her in the library and handed her the letter.

Katara stared at the unfamiliar red flame seal, then curious opened the letter.

Princess Katara,

Please forgive our boldness in writing to you directly, we know that you and the Fire Lord have been in communications for the past five months. As we are certain you are aware, the Fire Lords 22nd birthday concludes the Peace Summit at the Spring Equinox. It has been our desire that the Fire Lord marry a noble woman from outside the Fire Nation, to ease relations with the other nations and help our own people heal.

If you are willing to help us continue the peace that you helped to bring, please contact us. If you are unable to contact us directly, please relay a letter through Prince Iroh with your response.

With sincerest regards and Agni's blessing,

The council of Fire Sages.

Katara read the letter three times, "Are they serious about this?"

Iroh could only nod.

"TOPH! JUN! RYLA!" Katara bellowed into the long hall of the Chief's house.

Ryla was the first one to skid into the library as she looked around in a panic, "Lady Raven?"

Toph and Jun were next into the room followed by several other guards. "Sugar Queen!" "Queenie!" "Lady Raven!"

Katara stared at the letter.

Toph moved toward her friend, "Katara?" the other woman's heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"I," she paused, "they," her voice faded out again, "the Fire Sages want me to marry Sparky."

Ryla collapsed onto the nearest chair as she stared at the Water Raven.

Toph crossed her arms, "What have they got to do with anything?"

Iroh replied, "they found out she and my nephew were in communication with each other and have decided that she is the one."

Jun watched the blue-eyed bender, "Do you want him?" her voice soft.

Katara's gaze locked with Jun's as she considered the question, her eyes closed and her head dropped, "Yes," she replied in a soft voice.

Toph grinned, "Well Sweetness, I believe it's time I renounced my Earth Kingdom ways and signed up for Fire Nation duty."

"I ran away from my family, I don't think that marrying me will make the Fire Nation's position stronger with the other nations," Katara sighed as her head hit her hands.

Iroh smiled, "Then Water Raven, will you accompany me to the Palace, your work here in the Tribe's waters is done, they are unified once more. If that does not appeal to the Noble's Council, which it won't, it is what's best for the people of these islands, already they are stronger and that makes the Fire Nation stronger. I would suggest that Advisor Ryla attend you with in the Palace, I'm afraid that all the servants would be in awe of you and not as helpful as they could be."

Toph grinned, "Ryla, you need to write something for me."

Ryla bounced out of her chair with a nod and fetched brush and parchment. "Ready Councilwoman Bei," she replied.

"I Toph Bei Fong renounce my citizenship and my allegiance to the Earth Kingdom. I find that my heart and my freedom rest with the people of Fire Nation and so choose to pledge my allegiance and my fidelity to the People of the Fire Nation, through their highest caretaker, Fire Lord Zuko.

I make this choice under my own power and under no threat from any parties.

This is my choice."

Toph rested her hand on the womans shoulder, "Now help me sign the letter."

Ryla guided the blind woman's hand to the page and let her make her mark, then Toph asked for it to be sealed in wax over which she would seal it.

Katara signed the letter, "Witness, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Iroh signed the letter, "Witness, Price Iroh of the Fire Nation." Iroh glanced at the other women, "We should all seal the outside."

Minutes later the letter was closed by three seals and handed to Jun.

Iroh nodded to the black haired woman, "It is to your Council that councilwoman Bei belongs, you will need to deliver that to the Fire Sages."

Jun sighed, "When do we leave?"

Katara spoke up, "Not until after the next letter from Zuko arrives, I'll know more then."

Toph grinned as she stared at Katara.

"Not until the letter comes Toph," Katara sighed as she walked out of the library and to the seclusion of her rooms.

The letter arrived that night.

Zuko was anxious, a letter should have arrived by now. He growled at himself, Uncle had written saying he was returning to the Palace, maybe he would bring the letter personally rather than send it. He growled once more and the candles flared. Irritated with his own lack of control, he marched himself to his meditation room and forced himself to sit and breath. When the candles exploded around him he cursed a blue streak and returned to his office. He was just about to his office when he heard his uncle's voice.

"Assistant Geo! How nice it is to see my nephew's favorite assistant, tell me is he in his office working hard? Or did he finally find himself a woman who could please him?"

Zuko's ears burned as he listened to his uncle harass his poor assistant. Taking a deep breath he called, "Geo! Where in Agni's name did you get off to now?"

Geo bowed to Prince Iroh and dashed toward the Fire Lord's voice, grateful to escape the Dragon of the West.

Iroh grinned at his companions, "Come we only have a few minutes." He moved them quickly into two guest suites and made his escape so he could capture his nephew. He strode confidently through the palace, "Fire Lord Zuko!" he called when he spotted his nephew, "You are a sight for these old eyes of mine, you are working much too hard come have a welcome home tea with your uncle."

Zuko chuckled as he embraced his uncle, "I did miss you Uncle."

That stopped Iroh as he stared into his nephew's eyes, "Are you alright Nephew?"

Zuko laughed at Iroh's response, causing more than a few conserned eyes to rest on him, "I am well Uncle, let's have that tea and you can tell me what kind of trouble you have mixed yourself up in while you were gone?"

"Trouble?" Iroh repeated innocently, "since when do I get in trouble?"

"I believe since you started breathing and you haven't stopped for the rest of us, now what have you been up to?" Zuko grinned.

Iroh smiled in return, it was true, his nephew cared deeply for the waterbender and it was affecting his behavior.

The next morning Zuko rose with the sun, he felt the need to practice his firebending this morning, it had been several days; he hadn't done it since he sent his letter to Katara. He grinned as he made his way to the practice ground, his grin was a little wicked when he saw General Shao practicing. The man was a powerful bender, "General," he grinned, "could I interest you in a spar this morning?"

The general grinned, "It would be my pleasure Fire Lord Zuko."

As Zuko and the General hurled flames at each other, Jun made her way to the Fire Sages Temple and waited for one of the men to accept the letter. "I am Jun, Chief of the Water Raven's of the North Island." Then she left, grinning as the door closed behind her. She was shortly back in bed with her earth bender, nuzzling the woman's tender neck, "It's done."

Katara slept she'd stayed up too late staring out the window and wouldn't be up before lunch.

Ryla slept fitfully, she was not used to the noiseless atmosphere of the palace and found that soft footfalls woke her from a dead sleep. When the morning came and Lady Raven was still fast asleep, she returned to her couch and rested better than she had all night.

Iroh met Zuko for breakfast, he'd seen a bit of the young mans practice session with General Shao and was pleased with his control, "Good morning Fire Lord Zuko," he said with a smile.

"Good morning Uncle, I was told this morning you brought guests from the North Island," Zuko replied as he served himself.

"Yes, the Chief of the North Island had business with the Fire Sages and I offered to ferry them to the palace on my restored ship." Iroh smiled blandly.

Zuko shivered, he knew that smile it had always meant trouble for him, "You're not seeing Chief Jun, are you?" to his despair his voice raised to an interesting pitch as he asked the last part.

"He'd better not be, if he knows whats good for him," Toph growled as she walked toward the table and sat suddenly on Zuko's other side.

Zuko stared at the blind young woman and said, "Toph? Toph!" he yelled as he bounced out of his seat and picked her up.

"Put me down this instant you crazed hog-monkey!" Toph bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Zuko did as she asked and received a powerful blow to the gut, "I missed you too Sparky, I'm starved what's for breakfast?"

Zuko just stared at the Earth Bender, "What's going on?" he growled.

"I knew you were there somewhere," Jun smirked as she helped herself to breakfast.

Toph chuckled as she loved tapped Jun, "Be nice or no lovin' for you."

Zuko's tea sprayed over his food an onto his Uncle's beard as he stared at the young earth bender, then he smiled, "So that's why you didn't want to marry what's his name, King Bumi's heir."

Toph smirked, "Only half right Sparky, I still like a little rod action it's just that Chief Jun gets me."

Zuko blushed at Toph's language.

"Councilwoman Bei?" Jun asked primly, "are you saying that you'd have someone else in our bed?"

Zuko's chopsticks dropped to his plate as he stared at Toph, then Jun, then at Uncle, "This! This! Is the curious thing about having a non-fire nation national on the ruling council!" He yelled.

Iroh sighed as he tucked his hands into his robe, "It's all sorted out, Councilwoman Bei renounced herself from Earth Nation and pledged herself to Fire Nation."

Zuko sighed, "It had to be more difficult than that?"

"Depends upon your definition of difficult," Iroh replied.

"Explain?" Zuko growled.

"I needed to dictate my renouncement of connection to earth nation with two witness present, they had to sign the document and it had to be delivered to the Fire Sages with in three days of being signed. It was delivered this morning and now I'm Fire Nation."

Zuko grinned, "So technically you are my subject now?"

Toph rolled her eyes, "Technically yes, just remember I can technically still crush you with boulders during a spar or," she moved the stone under his cushion, "just mess with you until you decide it's not worth it."

Iroh restrained his smile, Jun wasn't so polite.

Zuko sighed, "I must have been delirious when I told Katara I missed you."

Toph smirked, "How is Sugar Queen?" she grinned as Zuko's heart threaten to explode out of his chest.

"She says she's doing fine in her letters, keeping busy, training water benders and avoiding her family," Zuko summed up.

Toph grinned as she thought, 'go sweetness, everything she'd written was true, it was just assumed that she was doing those things in the South Pole.' "Tell her I said what's up Sugar Queen."

Zuko smiled a little goofily for a moment then schooled his featured, "Certainly."

Toph rolled her eyes, "don't hurt yourself or anything Sparky."


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast Zuko made his way to his morning meeting, this morning it was with his ministers of agriculture and mining; he was not hopeful.

The Fire Sages came after the Fire Lord was ensconced in his meeting, to meet with Iroh and Princess Katara. They would not be deterred from meeting with the Princess while Zuko was in his own meeting. They burst into her outer room to find their way blocked by a mixed blood warrior woman.

The Head Sage moved forward and was passed by Iroh, Toph and Jun, as he said, "We need you to wake your mistress, it is a matter of the utmost importance."

Ryla glanced at the sun, "I don't think that is a good idea, she was hard asleep when the maids came to ready her for breakfast, I don't think either of them will be returning."

Jun grinned, Princess was notoriously grumpy if woken before she saw fit. "Go wake her up."

Ryla nodded to her Chief and opened the door, well tried to open the door. She sighed, "It's iced from the inside."

The Fire Sages each took deep breaths and moved toward the door, their hands were glowing with the heat they produced to melt the ice and free up the door. The Head Sage pushed the door open just as Ryla said, "Watch out for the…" The sage slid across the room and ran head first into another door. "…ice on the floor." Ryla finished.

Toph grinned and Jun covered her snickers with a coughing fit.

Iroh filed the memory away for a more suitable time and kept his face passive.

Katara was roused by the loud sound of something crashing, she sighed. It figured just when she was truly relaxed. She moved to the side of the bed and pulled the ice away from the floor as she stepped onto the cool stone. With a bleary eyed sigh she moved toward her bathroom. She suddenly found herself staring at a stranger laying unconscious on her floor and he was blocking the door to her private bathroom.

"Ryla!" Katara called out, "What's going on?"

Ryla moved into the room, "The Fire Sage demanded that we wake you."

"Did you warn him?" she asked curiously.

Ryla smiled as she nodded, "Yes."

"Move him please," Katara asked with a sigh.

Ryla grinned as she lifted the inert man by his ankles and pulled him away from the door and toward the outer room. She glanced at the other sages, "She'll be out soon, she doesn't have,"

Katara returned to the room and glared at the wardrobe then growled, "Where are my cloths!"

Ryla smiled, "The maids unpacked this morning," she replied, "before you tried to turn them into ice sculptures."

"Not my fault, they tried to get me up for breakfast, do I look like I'm a Fire Bender? No I don't think so." As she looked around the room for her cloths she said, "Why are there Fire Sages in the outer room?"

"They haven't said," Ryla replied.

"We are here to speak to you Princess," the sage stepped back as Katara turned and faced him.

"I have not quite returned to my status as Princess," Katara smiled.

Another Sage stepped forward, "You are the Water Raven?"

Katara nodded.

"Bring Council Head Agnor," one of the other Sages commanded, "We must meet with the Council of Nobles immediately." Then the men were out of the room.

"Does this mean I can go back to sleep?" Katara asked as a yawn escaped her.

Ryla smiled as she closed the door, "Do you want to be woken for lunch?"

Katara thought for a moment, "No, just have a tray or something dropped off, I haven't been sleeping well."

Fire Lord Zuko was sitting in his chair reading his latest letter from Katara, it was shorter than her others but she'd signed this one

'love Katara'

as well, so he didn't begrudge her the shortness of the letter. He was about to compose his response when someone other than Geo or his uncle knocked on his door. "Enter!" he called as he stood to face the intruders.

To his surprise it was Councilman Tomo and the Head Sage Agnor.

"Fire Lord," they said in unison, then bowed and handed him a scroll.

He accepted the scroll and watched as the men closed the door behind them. Curious he opened the sealed scroll and read the words.

The joined councils of Sages and Nobles have agreed upon a bride, for her safety her name will not be announced until after the ceremony has taken place. It is our desire that the wedding occur before the Peace Summit, so that the royal couple is familiar with each other and the duties they are to perform during the summit.

He stared at the letter, then he glanced at Katara's and the letter in his hand turned to ash. He was going to be married, to a woman he didn't know and she was going to be the mother of the next fire lord as well as his wife. He picked up Katara's letter once more and traced his finger over her name, even as the fire within him blackened the page destroying the evidence of her regard.

His golden eyes closed for a moment as a single tear escaped his injured eye in memory of what could have been a glorious union. He could not respond until he could write and tell her of his wife and how much he cherished her friendship during this time of his life.

He let the letter drop to the floor and retreated to his meditation room, he needed to think, to breath, to accept this newest honor of being Fire Lord.

Katara sat out under the stars of the Fire Nation and breathed in the perfumed air, she enjoyed this air as much as the arctic air of her home. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she slowly iced over the pond nearest to her. She could only wonder if she was doing the right thing. She agreed to marry Zuko, the Fire Sages asked her to keep to her rooms for tonight and tomorrow with the ceremony to be performed at Sunset on the next day and she was to be dressed in her full Water Raven regalia.

To her surprise the time between her night out under the stars and the time of her wedding passed quickly. She walked proudly to the Fire Sages temple, her face covered by her golden veil, the purple lines in stark contrast to the Fire Nation red robes and the woven hat that covered what the veil did not. She knelt where the sages indicated and she waited patiently for the man she would call husband to arrive.

Toph and Jun, stood on her right, just as Iroh stood upon his Nephews left.

She felt Zuko kneel next to her and a slight smile rested on her lips as she raised her face to the Fire Sage.

"Fire Lord Zuko, do you promise to respect this woman who sits next to you, in peace or in war do you stand beside her, do you take this woman as wife?"

"I do," Zuko replied in an almost dead voice.

Katara frowned at his voice, "Do you promise to respect and honor Fire Lord Zuko, to stand beside him in prosperity and poverty, do you take this man as husband."

"I do," Katara said in a strong soft voice. Then she held out her painted hand and waited for Zuko to take it.

Zuko saw the woman's out stretched hand and after a moment wrapped his around it, surprised to feel a familiar soothing cold radiating from it. He dropped her hand and turned her briskly to face him, then he slowly raised the golden veil and stared into eyes so blue they looked purple next to the paint by her eyes, "Katara?"

Katara smiled as she rested her hand on his scar, "Hello Zuko."

Zuko jumped back, away from the woman who'd been plaguing his thoughts, "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded as his fists erupted into flame.

Katara jumped to her feet, "What in La's name is wrong with you!" she yelled at him, "This is our damn wedding day and you're yelling at me! What in the name of all the Spirits is going on with you?"

Zuko's eyes flickered as she yelled at him.

"Twenty gold piece, Sparky kisses her before the water whip slaps him," Toph muttered to Jun.

Jun grinned as she watched the now married couple, "30 says Princess freezes him up to his chin and kisses him breathless."

Iroh had managed to stand next to the two women, "50 gold pieces, my nephew makes a run for it and they fight in the courtyard," he paused, "he'll get hurt, beg her forgiveness and she'll kiss him senseless after she heals him."

Toph grinned, "You are on old man."

Zuko was so lost in Katara's eyes that when she blinked he made a run for it and burst out of the Fire Sages Temple.

With blue fire in her eyes, she flew out of the temple after him and spying the fountain called some of the water. Once the water was under her control she snapped a water whip at the back of his head as she yelled, "Damn it you rhino brained fire bender!" The whip connected and left a welt on his cheek.

Zuko snarled as he faced his opponent.

Katara pulled more water, "it's been a long time, are you sure your ready for this?"

Zuko fired a wide arc of flame at her from his foot, followed by three fast fire punches from his fist and a combination wall of flame from his fist and foot.

Katara twisted, pushed, pulled and deflected all the fire that Zuko sent at her. A smile resting on her lips as she remembered the last time he'd fought her this hard. They'd both gotten stronger and trickier since then. She iced the area behind him as she pushed him with a column of water that his flame tried to burst into steam, at the very end she managed to push him onto the ice and let that swirl around his feet and climb up his legs.

Zuko growled and raised the temperature of his legs as he fought the water bender with fists of flame, powerful enough to make her back up and loose some of her control of the ice encasing his legs. He burst his own skin into flame to escape the ice around his legs, burning his shirts in the process. The smell of charred material drove him to a darker place as he remembered the last time his clothing burned.

Katara watched as he was lost to memories and he no longer fought her, he fought someone else. She was almost prepared for the brutal charge of flames and fists that came toward her. Her every defense was over come and every move she'd learned since she'd mastered her bending was no match for his brutal anger. As he launched his final attack at her she stood before him and waited, she threw her hat to the ground; so he knew who it was that he fought.

The golden veil fluttered as it fell, catching his attention for a moment, then his eyes were clouded with betrayal and anger. Just before he let fly his last barrage of flame, he realized that he was no longer in control of his body. He fought and fought and fought for control of his body and when he was tired of fighting he looked into bright blue eyes and said, "Katara?"

With a sob, Katara released him from the blood bending and launched herself into his arms as she wrapped her own arms around him. "I'm sorry Zuko, I'm sorry, I never wanted to do that to you."

Zuko held her soft form close as he breathed in her familiar scent and started shaking. He'd realized what had happened as he held her close, "You had to," he whispered in her ear, "I was somewhere else, somewhere dark, with my father the day he marked me; this time I fought back."

Katara held him close and maintained her desperate hold until he stopped shaking in her arms. Then she leaned back and touched his face with her cool hands, "We're married."

Zuko smiled as he leaned into her hand, "Then kiss me wife."

Katara returned his smile as her lips reached for his and they kissed for the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

Katara hugged Toph and Jun, they were returning to North Island today, they'd stayed for the wedding feast and royal couples presentation to their nation. She would miss seeing them daily, though she wasn't certain she would miss their combined humor. They were three days away by ship and Chen had promised to write; because he knew the Chief and Councilwoman would not.

Ryla stood to the side and slightly behind the Fire Lady, she was staying at the Palace as the Fire Lady's Advisor. She bowed her head to her Chief and Councilwoman as they grinned at her and walked arm in arm onto the ship.

With a grin, Katara moved the water around her friend's ship. She raised the ship up and sent them out passed the gates on a giant wave.

"Fire Lady," the guard captain bowed.

Katara smiled, "Soon Captain, our next stop is the Houses of Healing."

The Captain stood wide eyed, he could not disobey her command nor his Lords, with a stiff bow he said, "This way my Lady."

Katara smiled as she followed her soldiers into the Capitol City. When the soldiers opened the doors to the Hospital she nodded and handed Ryla her hat, "I won't be long."

Ryla sighed and walked with her, "Fire Lady, you have other concerns today."

Katara smiled, "I will not neglect the ministers for the houses of healing, I would like to know how my people's heath is treated."

Ryla bowed.

The Master Healer approached the blue-eyed woman, "My Lady, certainly you have duties to attend to!"

Katara smiled, "I am doing so, would you walk with me and show me this place of healing."

The Healer bowed, "I would be honored Fire Lady," he walked stifly next to her as they moved through the levels and the separate rooms of the healing house.

Katara smiled at the healers and assistants as the Head healer escorted her around his pride. She asked insightful questions and once caught the Healer staring at her, "My grandmother was the healer for our Village." His eyes relaxed as he continued escorting her.

"My Lady, the patients in this room," he indicated the screens behind him. "This is our burn recovery room, it," he flinched when a patient from with in screamed, "It is time for their bandages to be changed."

Katara nodded as she opened the doors and walked confidently inside. There were over twenty beds and each one was filled. Her head pivoted to her left as she heard the heart breaking scream of a child. She moved quickly and covered her hands in glowing blue water as she moved the assistant out of her way with her eyes. The girl had a deep burn over her neck and jaw.

Katara rested the glowing blue water over the burn and faster than she could have anticipated the black fleshed flaked off and revealed pink healed flesh. The water stopped being absorbed and Katara returned it to her skein. She smiled into the little girls golden eyes as she said, "Hello, what's your name?"

"Arra," the girl replied with a yawn.

"Arra, go to sleep and you'll wake up feeling all better alright?" Katara continued to smile at the little girl.

"Ok," the girl replied as she turned and rested on her formally injured side.

Katara retreated from the little girl and moved on to the next burn patient, this one was a teenage boy with a heavy burn on his leg. She allowed the healing assistant to remove the bandages and she had the boys burn covered in cool soothing water before he had time to scream. To keep the boy distracted she asked, "Was this a training accident?"

The boy nodded with wide amber eyes.

"What did you learn from it?" her voice soothing.

"Jump higher over Govan's fire foot," he sighed.

Causing several of the other injured firebenders to chuckle slightly.

"Very good, your injury is older than little Arra's so it will not heal completely with the water, but you will be able to return to your training and learn to be faster," she said.

"Thank you Fire Lady," the boy bowed his head.

Surprised Katara smiled, "You are welcome young firebender."

Katara lunched with the patients in the burn-ward and the Master Healer. After the fine meal she smiled at the Master Healer and said, "Thank you Healer Choy."

Choy bowed deeply. When he raised his eyes he said, "Fire Lady Katara, it is an honor to watch your skills as a healer."

Katara smiled once more then she and the guards returned to the Palace, at a pace that Captain was comfortable with. They were met at the main palace doors by Iroh.

Katara's smile faded as she saw his expression.

"Fire Lady Katara!" Iroh called out relieved, "You are unharmed?"

Katara waited for the actual question.

"Come there is unfortunate news," Iroh sighed as he took her arm and escorted her deeper into the palace. A few minutes later he opened a council chamber door and escorted her within.

"He can not be allowed to leave the Fire Nation!" Zuko roared from his place in the center of the chamber.

Katara waited off to the side next to Iroh, what ever happened had pushed Zuko to an anger she hadn't seen since he chased them around the nations, "What has happened?"

"My brother was released," Iroh said softly.

Katara's eyes widened as she stared at Iroh's sad expression, uncaring of the others around them she hugged the older man as she whispered, "I am so sorry Iroh."

Iroh hugged the young woman and whispered, "thank you," in her ear. When he was suddenly faced with a furious nephew, he released her.

Katara felt the heat radiating from behind her and smiled at Iroh, then she turned and faced her angry husband. Before he could touch her she called out, "Council of Nobles, may I offer you refreshment in the dining room, before you return to solve this threat to the Fire Nation." Her voice a command.

Zuko's breath curled from his nostrils as smoke, he stared into his wife's blue eyes and ignored the retreating nobles. "They won't thank you," he hissed at her.

Katara moved into his arms and held him to her, "I didn't do it for them," her voice soft as she wrapped herself around him. "I'm sorry I was late, I was touring the House of Healing in the city and was gone longer than I anticipated."

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara and let her cool seep into him as she forced his body to relax.

When he was calmed he pulled back and led her to their seats, "Former Governor Wei, and others unknown released my father from his cell and killed several guards while doing so, dozens of others have been injured. My," he growled, "Nobles are being unreasonable in coming to a decision to act."

Katara held his hand in hers, "While they are deliberating on how to handle this, you do realize that one of the best trackers in the Fire Nation is only a half a day from us."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he kissed her forehead, "That is why you need to not be late to our appointments," his voice was soft, "I was worried that somehow the bastard had managed to find you."

Katara sighed, "Not this time."

"Not ever!" Zuko growled, "You're mine!"

Katara snuggled in closer, "I healed a little girl this morning, she had burns over her throat and up her jaw, her name is Arra. There were a dozen teenage boys who were injured in training accidents and several adults most of whom were non-benders. I would like to ask for healers from the Water Ravens to come on a rotating basis to help the Master Healer with the burn victims."

Zuko let some of his fire fill Katara as she told him of her morning, "Do you think he would accept that?"

"If I were to send only one or two and make it clear that they were to help assist him, and learn healing craft from him. I think he would." Katara smiled.

"Then I leave it to you," Zuko smiled into her hair. His smile faded as he thought of his father.

Katara wrapped her arms around him, "Wei's presence is strong on the 5th Island, no matter what their Council or Chief claims. I trust the rest of my tribe with the lives of our children."

Zuko pulled away from her for a moment then kissed her deeply. Once he was finished possessing her mouth he whispered in her ear, "Write to your friends my wife, have her track him to his lair."

Katara bowed her head as she allowed herself to be pulled to standing and escorted to the the Council's meal.

Once at the dining hall Zuko joined his Council in a much calmer mood and smiled at Katara as she closed the doors behind him.

The guard Captain took a step back at the blue fire in her eyes, "My Lady?"

"Ryla, send word to Toph at once, Precious is to hunt Twinkletoes' most passive achievement." Katara's words dripped ice.

Ryla nodded and ran toward the hawkry.

"You will accompany me to where the injured guards were taken," she commanded the guard captain.

Minutes later they were walking quickly into the prison and down to the infirmary. When she arrived she demanded water jugs be set around the room for her to use. When the sun set she was finishing healing her last patient. She sat suddenly on the cot next to her as she finally felt her exhaustion.

"My Lady!" Guard Captain Unji exclaimed. "Send for Advisor Ryla!"

Ryla melted out of the shadow, "I am here Captain, the Fire Lady is merely tired, let her rest for a short while, while you question the guards she has healed."

Unji frowned, "She."

Ryla's mixed eyes blazed, "Is powerful where she is."

Unji bowed once he understood the Advisor's hidden meaning in her words. He then proceeded to question all the guards about the escape, while in the presence of the sleeping Fire Lady. By the end of his questioning the Fire Lady roused and was escorted from the infirmary by her advisor and half of his guards.

Hours later he'd arranged his notes from the prison guards and smirked to himself, Advisor Nyla had been correct. While the Fire Lady was present, after having exhausted herself healing the guards their answers were truthful. After she regained her strength they were less honest and more boastful. He composed his report and left his chambers to find Prince Iroh and report to him.

Iroh smiled when he saw the familiar visage of Captain Unji, "Captain."

"Prince Iroh," Unji bowed, "I questioned the guards after the Fire Lady healed them earlier today, this is my report." He handed the Dragon of the West a scroll and bowed his retreat.

Iroh nodded to the Captain and once the other man left, unfurled the scroll. By the time his eyes reached the last lines he sighed, they had found out the identity of at least one of Ozai's sympathizers. He needed to speak with his nephew. Moving faster than one would anticipate a man of his years to move he flowed through the halls of the palace.

He arrived quickly at Zuko's private study and after a swift knock he entered. He paused to allow himself a smile as he caught his niece and nephew cuddled up on Zuko's chair kissing passionately. "Ah," he purred at them, "young love."

Zuko groaned when he heard his uncle's happy voice, "Uncle!"

Katara blushed as she smiled, "Hello Uncle."

Iroh stood still for a moment then smiled widely, "Thank you my dear." His golden eyes changed into something harder a moment later. "Captain Unji gave me this," he handed the scroll to Zuko and waited patiently. He knew the moment the young Fire Lord figured out who one of the collaborators was.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"He collaborated, our laws are absolute in this respect," Iroh replied in a hard voice.

"What are you two talking about?" Katara demanded.

"Mai's father was seen by the guards that you healed," Zuko said softly.

"Tui!" Katara exclaimed, "She'll never forgive you," she added in a soft voice.

Zuko's head hung.

"I'm guessing that he has to die for collaborating against the Fire Lord," Katara said sofly.

Zuko nodded.

"Invite them," Katara said, "Invite the whole family or several families, get time alone with Mai and didn't you say her uncle adored her?"

Zuko winced at the memory of Mai's uncle.

"If they try to help him escape or warn him, make it public. If they take care of the problem themselves, let it go." Katara said in a quiet voice.

Zuko stared at her, "You're Southern Water Tribe, how come you're better at this?"

Katara smiled, "I had over a year to study the way the Fire Nation works, you are an aberration you know. You are honest, honorable and strait forward, don't ever change for them, but use what they are familiar with to bring them around to your way of thinking."

Zuko sighed into her neck, "It's going to take me whole life."

Katara caressed his scarred cheek, "Both our lives and possibly our children's as well."

Zuko glanced at his uncle and nodded.

Iroh bowed and retreated leaving the couple to each others embraces.

The next night Katara watched Zuko slowly move Mai and her Uncle to a secluded exit and soon they'd disappeared. Before she had a chance to distract herself there was a tugging on her dress. Katara glanced down into a familiar little face, "Well hello Arra, how are you feeling?"

Katara bent down and picked the little girl up, resting her on a hip.

"I'm all better!" the girl grinned, as she wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck.

"I see that," Katara smiled, "Why do you have rice in your hair?" she asked softly.

The little girl's eyes opened wide and her lower lip trembled.

"Hey, it's easily fixed, let's go feed the turtle ducks," Katara whispered as she nodded to Ryla and Captain Unji. Once they were outside, Katara picked the rice from the girls hair and put it in her hand as she said, "hold the rice and we'll feed it to the turtle ducks, then go back to the party." They walked through the lantern filled garden to the turtle duck pond and Katara let the girl throw the rice into the pond. She giggled as the turtle-ducks dove for their unexpected treat.

They were met on the stairs by Ryla who shook her head.

Katara smiled at the girl, "Would you like a slice of honey cake?"

The little girl nodded wildly, "Can we really have honey cake?"

Katara grinned as they made their way toward the kitchens, surprising the Kitchen staff.

"Fire Lady!" the majordomo exclaimed.

"Majordomo Hassan, we would like honey cakes," Katara smiled at the surprised man.

"Of course my lady, it will be just a few minutes," he bowed.

Katara nodded, "So what else do you like, besides Honey Cakes?"

Arra grinned, "Moon-peaches, fire-flakes and sea-cobra."

Katara stared at the girl, "Sea-cobra, I don't think I've ever had sea-cobra before, though I do like moon-peaches. I had a friend that liked moon-peaches with Lychee nuts, he was a little odd like that."

Arra cocked her head to the side, "Lychee nuts? What's that?"

"It's a fruit from Earth Kingdom, it's sweet and fleshy like a moon-peach, but smaller," Katara replied.

Arra stared into the older woman's eyes, "Your eyes are blue, I didn't know Fire Nation eyes came in blue."

"I wasn't born Fire Nation," Katara replied as she tapped the girl on the nose.

The girl stared at her in surprise.

"I was born in the Southern Water Tribe," Katara continued on. "It was at the South Pole that I first met Fire Lord Zuko, of course he was still a prince then."

The girls eyes widened, "You know the Fire Lord?"

Katara nodded her head, "Yes."

"Is he very scary?" she asked softly.

"Only when he is very angry," Katara replied with a grin.

"I won't make him angry will I?" her golden eyes wide.

"No sweetie, he only gets really angry with grown-ups and my brother," Katara winked at the girl.

"My Lady," the Majordomo interrupted as he handed her a bowl with two forks and two slices of Honey Cake.

"Thank you Hassan," she smiled, "Lets go have our cake."

Katara carried the girl and moved out a side door to the balcony that lined the area where all the guests were. She sat the girl on her lap and they ate cake surrounded by lanterns and unobtrusive guards. Arra fell asleep after they finished their cake, her sticky hands wrapped around Katara's neck. Katara stayed seated on the balcony, Ryla knew where she was, as did all of the guards; when Arra's parents came for her she'd hand the little girl over.

Zuko spotted Katara relaxing on the balcony her hands full of a child. He was followed by the Warden as well as Mai, Mai's mother and her little brother Tom-Tom.

When the Warden spotted his granddaughter sleeping peacefully on the Water Bender, he dropped to his knees next to the water tribe woman and bowed his head, "Thank you Fire Lady."

Katara smiled, "She's yours?"

"My granddaughter, she was injured three days ago during a fight between my daughter and her husband. My daughter died of her wounds and her husband," he growled the word, "Assisted my brother in yesterday's unfortunate event."

Katara nodded, "Watch out for her hands, we had honey cake and I think she's, we're wearing more than we ate."

The Warden nodded and lifted his granddaughter into his arms as he bowed his head once more. The rest of his family bowed their heads as well, as Zuko guided her away from the mourning family and back to their guests.

That night as Katara lay wrapped in Zuko's warm arms he asked, "How did you know?"

"Know what?" she sighed in contentment.

"That the girl was the Warden's granddaughter," his voice soft.

"I didn't, that was Arra; the little girl I healed yesterday morning," Katara smiled into his neck as she made herself comfortable against him.

Zuko's golden eyes flared as his wife snuggled next to him and his thoughts cascaded, she hadn't known. She was just being herself, the compassionate woman that she was. There was no reason to think she knew more about his fathers escape than he did. He finally relaxed and let himself be at peace next to his wife.

A week later Katara received word from Jun. She knocked and entered his office to find Zuko and Iroh meeting. "I just received word from Precious," she smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Katara," Zuko frowned, "normally you wait for a response before entering a closed door."

Katara sighed, "Do you want to know what she says or not?"

"Of course I do," he held out his hand for the letter.

A bit irritated at his attitude, Katara handed him the letter and folded her arms over her chest as she waited for him to read it.

Zuko stared at the words on the letter and glared at Katara, "This makes no sense!"

"It wouldn't to you would it Sparky," Katara retorted.

Zuko glanced at the words again, "It makes more sense now, but there are parts that are unclear."

"May I have the letter back please," Katara asked politely, barely hanging on to her temper.

Zuko handed the letter to his wife, not noticing her strained temper.

Katara read,

_Sugar Queen, _

_Precious and I found this Oasis, like the one in the desert. Precious wants to enjoy the scenery for a while. I'm not impressed, it's just like the time we went to the library together only instead of fur ball escaping, I think it's going to be me. I've completely lost track of the days here, what I thought was the 5__th__ turns out to be the 6__th__. I hate the sand it gets everywhere._

_Rocky._

Katara exhaled, "He's in hiding on the 6th Island in an almost abandoned town and everyone around them is loyal either to him or to Wei and he's just a tool. Toph feels like she's going to be taken hostage or captured soon."

Zuko stared at the water bender, "It sounded like a normal letter," he sighed.

"The best code does," Iroh replied, "you have to meet with the Councils."

Zuko nodded as he smiled at Katara, "Thank you, now we know where he is."

Katara stared at Zuko, then at Iroh, "Who is being sent to retrieve him?"

Zuko frowned, "We do not know, that is why I must meet with the Councils' now that we know where he is."

The days turned into months of freedom for Ozai and as far as Katara could tell both the Councils were in no hurry to return him to his prison. She was starting to worry about Toph. In her last letter she sounded stressed, well stressed for her, Katara corrected herself. Zuko was meeting with the Nobles Council late again and she was feeling antsy. She'd opened her jewlry box and stared at the red hide necklace with the carved pendant. Her fingers brushed over the symbol of the Water Raven and she could feel the water around her.

She closed the lid of her jewelry box and resisted the temptation of becoming the Water Raven once more. She moved to the garden off their chambers and focused on practicing her forms until Zuko returned.

Zuko watched his wife move the water around herself as he leaned against the door. As he watched her flow with her element he thought of each time they'd ever fought and the moment they became friends. He moved from the doorway after taking off his shoes and outer robe and wrapped his arms around her lithe form as he kissed her neck. Then he ran his hands up her arms and whispered, "Show me."

Katara relaxed into Zuko's touch as she guided him through the water bending form.

Ryla bowed as the Fire Lord left the royal couples chambers early the next morning. After he left the rooms she slipped into the large bedroom and said softly, "My Lady, I have news."

Katara's eyes opened as she wrapped herself in the sheet and faced the mixed blood woman.

"Chief Jun has returned to the North Island," her voice softened, "Without Councilwoman Bei."

Katara nodded, "Anything else?"

Ryla shook her head.

"You will leave this morning by fast courier, you will be my eyes and ears on North Island." Katara spoke into the other woman's eyes, "Send word immediately if there is any chance we can return Toph to her people."

Ryla bowed and retreated.

Katara moved to her Jewelry box and this time, clasped the necklace around her neck. She sighed as she felt the familiar weight. She stared into her own eyes in the mirror and said softly, "It goes against the Spirits to kill kin." She dressed in her Fire Nation cloths and pursued the Majordomo, the Peace Summit attendee's would be at the Palace by the end of the week; including her family from the Southern Water Tribe. She needed a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko stood proud as the line of carriages pulled to a stop and the first guest was welcomed, "Avatar Aang!" Zuko bowed as the young man flitted from the carriage with two of his wives. The wives were immediately escorted to their chambers and to a luncheon with the Fire Lady. Any women that were to attend as council to the Peace Summit, were shown to the Fire Lords banquet room.

Katara smiled as she greeted each of the wives of the attendees and her relief was great when she saw no faces and heard no names that she recognized. When she met Bumi's heir's wife, she was especially polite and accommodating. The woman seemed to appreciate her kindness.

The first two weeks of the Summit, progressed well and it was during the third week of the month long gathering that Ryla arrived back at the Palace. She whispered into Katara's ear and the waterbenders blue eyes turned a dangerous shade.

Princess Uma watched the Fire Lady's posture change from relaxed to threatening. She was pleased with her reception in the halls of the Fire Lord, she was treated with more respect here than she was at home. When the servant left she approached the Fire Lady, "Lady Katara, is there some way I can assist you?"

Katara was about to snarl at Toph's replacement when she chanced to look into honest green eyes. After a moments pause she smiled, "Princess Uma, I have an outrageous favor to ask of you and the other women."

That caught the attention of all the wives.

"I have had disturbing news from a part of my Tribe, that I need to attend to immediately. I do not wish to neglect my duties to you and I find myself torn between my family and my duty." Her voice filled with her dilemma.

All of the other women nodded.

"Please continue Fire Lady Katara," Lady Alterra replied softly.

"I need to disappear for a few days possibly a week," she looked at the stunned women. "I know it is much to ask of you," Katara said softly, "I would not ask you to deceive your husbands."

"Fire Lady, is there not an Island of recreation near the Capital?" Lady Shao smiled as she asked. "My daughter and I never had the opportunity to vacation on Ember Island, she wishes to spend a week playing in warm water on soft sands."

Katara's blue eyes widened as she bowed to the combined fire nation and Earth Kingdom women, "If that is your wish, I would be honored to escort you to Ember Island."

All the women smiled.

Uma said, "Please allow us to ready ourselves for this unexpected but most welcome diversion, Fire Lady Katara." All the women bowed and left the room quickly.

Katara sighed then her eyes widened. She dashed out the door, "Hassan!" she yelled unceremoniously.

Minutes later she was safely ensconced in the Majordomo's office, frowning at the Fire Lady, "My Lady are you certain that's wise," he paused, "Safe, is the word I was looking for."

Katara chewed on her lip for a moment, "It will be, safer even than the Palace during this Summit."

Hassan looked at her in disbelief.

Katara tapped the carved pendant at her throat and the man's eyes widened.

"It will be arranged, a specially ferry will take you to Ember Island on this evenings tide. A full moon ride during this time of year is breath taking, I will arrange with the Ember Island Players to perform the old plays, from before the war." Hassan said, distractedly.

Katara left the majordomo to his deliberations and moved quickly to the hawkry to send her messages to the Southern Chiefs and to Jun.

Zuko watched the procession of palanquins file from the palace, through the city and to the waiting ferry. He was pleased that Katara had found a way to divert the wives of the attending rulers and their advisors, but he would miss having her near in case he succumbed to his anger.

Iroh moved next to his nephew, "She is still angry with her family."

Zuko nodded, they'd had a fight at the beginning of the Summit about her re-introduction to her family.

"Perhaps for now, it is best for the Summit to end peacefully; even the young Avatar doesn't know she is here does he?" Iroh asked as he slipped his hands into his sleeves.

Zuko shook his head, "No, she wants to wait until the Ball that ends the Summit and happens on my birthday."

Iroh smiled at his nephews tone, "She is not trying to punish you my nephew, she is simply strong willed and dedicated to the peace of the nations. If she does not believe that her family will react well to her presence, it is best to take her advise in this matter."

Zuko frowned, "Is she ashamed Uncle?"

Iroh rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "No Zuko, Katara would never have agreed to marry you if you were not someone she could give her whole heart to. Be patient with her."

Zuko considered his uncles words, "I'm still lacking patience uncle."

Iroh laughed as the lanterns that guided the palanquins bobbed along the road to the sea.

Katara resisted the urge to speed the ferry through the water as they approached Ember Island. As soon as the boat docked, all the political wives and children were smiling and laughing at the warm night and the brightly lit carriages. She waited until she'd settled each of the wives into comfortable lodgings, then slipped into her own rooms and changed into her Water Raven costume.

By the time the moon was half way through the sky she was astride Jas and Ryla rode next to her on Wee. The eel-hounds moved tirelessly across the water toward the coming ships of Water Ravens. Using her bending she set the eel-hounds onto a single ship and dismounted, leaving Ryla to attend to their mounts.

"Lady Raven," Lee bowed as he moved to the deck.

"Chief Lee," Katara bowed, "How many have come?"

"All that you asked for, nothing will pass to the island with out our knowing of it," he smiled.

Katara smiled, "Thank you."

Lee bowed, "It is our pleasure to serve you my Lady."

"Is there any news on Councilwoman Bei?" Katara asked tightly.

"There are strange tremors that happen on the 5th Island, deep with in the heart of the island, near the volcano." Lee replied.

Katara nodded as she accepted the man's words. She moved quickly, with a sudden movement she snapped a water whip at Ryla and knocked her unconscious, "She can not come where I am going Lee, return her to the Island and bid her be my eyes and ears." Katara mounted her eel-hound and pulled held the others reigns as she launched her beast off the ship and pushed it toward the 5th Island.

Two nights later she arrived on the beach of the 5th Island, the eel-hounds thankful for rest collapsed where they landed. Katara also thankful for land, pitched the saddles into the water and moved them with the current into the deeper water where they could not be seen. She did the same with the bridles then climbed into a high tree and slept protected above the ground.

She woke to the sound of voices beneath her.

"I told you I saw eel-hound tracks," a mans voice echoed over the water.

"So, there are eel-hounds, why did you bring me out to this far edge of the island?" the female voice replied.

"For this," the man sighed.

Katara rolled her eyes as the couple dropped to the sandy beach and their sounds scared the eel-hound away. By the time the sun set, they'd created a small fire and sat snuggled together. Once it was finally dark the woman said, "We must return to the village, Jasper gets angry when I'm not home before he is."

The couple left the secluded beach and started their journey back to their village.

Katara dropped to the ground thankful for the remaining small fire. She built it up and pulled a fish from the sea to serve as her dinner. Waiting until the moon was half way across the sky, she moved silently through the jungle vegetation away from the village and toward the water she felt pulling at her. By dawn she reached the river and pulled mist to surround the trees that she hid in. She sent the mist up the river and toward the sea as well, then she rested until the following evening.

Once the sun set she moved up river surrounded by a lingering mist that drifted toward the sea. On her third day she arrived at the lake nearest the volcano. She submerged herself in the water and let herself relax completely. It was while she was floating in the middle of the lake that she felt the tremors. After a very long and cooling swim she climbed out of the lake and onto a secluded area protected by vegetation from the main path of the volcano.

Katara woke suddenly as the ground shook, feeling somewhat rested she moved to the side of the lake and formed a ball of ice around her. She tumbled into the lake, thickened the ice and moved herself to the lake floor. After calming herself down and focusing on keeping the ice around her solid, she let the ball rest on the lake floor. Then she slowly pulled the water away from her feet until she was standing on the bottom of the lake.

To her great relief, nothing bit her as her bare feet touched the soft muddy lake bottom, "Yuck," she said softly to herself as she shivered.

From deep underground Toph raised her sightless eyes and muttered, "Sugar Queen?"

Katara stomped on the bottom of the lake hoping that the lake was being used to keep Toph trapped and that the earth bender would hear her walking above her.

Katara sighed and started to walk along the lake bottom, making certain to stomp as much as she could without disturbing anything under her feet.

After ten minutes, Toph was positive that Sugar Queen was walking on the earth above her, on the bottom of the lake. It took another twenty minutes for her convince herself to expend the energy to push the rock.

Katara was almost to the end of her energy, she hadn't eaten since that fish on the beach and she hadn't slept properly for days. So it surprised the hell out of her when the earth opened up next to her feet and a body collapsed next to her. Katara froze the water around their legs, she didn't have the capacity to envelope them, and moved them to the surface.

Spying her former sleeping place she slowly moved them to the edge of the lake and dropped them onto the ground. She pulled Toph behind the vegetation and collapsed next to her.

Toph woke to the sound and feel of someone breathing in her ear, she felt the other persons face and didn't recognize the angles but when she tasted the paint oil, she smiled. Sugar Queen had found her. She took a fresh breath of air and relaxed against the other woman's body.

Katara woke mid-day starving, but pleased. She bent some of her water out into her hands and drank carefully.

"Sugar Queen, you got any water?" Toph sighed.

Katara smiled, then frowned, Toph's coloring was all wrong, "Toph?"

"Clean water Katara," Toph replied, "That's all we have time for."

Katara bent the water into the other woman's mouth and smiled slightly at her sigh of satisfaction.

"They haven't found us yet, can you hid us in the water?" Toph asked quietly.

With a nod, Katara helped the younger woman to her feet and they slipped into the lake. She encased them in an ice bubble once again and pushed the bubble underwater as she made for the lake's tributary. Once they were within the relative safety of the swiftly flowing river Katara pushed the water to move them faster down river.

When she could no longer move her arms to bend the ice bubble raised up and they were dropped onto the ground once more.

This time Toph cut the ground and dropped them into a small cave under the ground and they rested, hidden from their pursuers.

The next time they woke, Katara fed them some of her water and Toph moved them from their earthen womb.

Toph held Katara's hand as she encased them in ice once more and they moved toward the sea in the river.

By the third day they arrived at the mouth of the river and surprised a pair of lovers as they emerged from the river.

"Be faithful to your husband!" Katara commanded as she pulled Toph from the river as she used her free hand to point at the woman, "And you, don't sex married women!"

The couple launched themselves into the bushes as they ran screaming toward their village.

Katara sighed as she spotted the food they left and handed her bread cheese and fruit. "Eat Toph."

Toph accepted the food with a grateful sigh and started to eat as fast as her mouth would chew.

Katara did the same. When she saw the eel-hounds playing in the water she whistled for them.

Toph winced at the sound, but continued eating.

Katara ate until she was full then she stowed the rest of the food in her pack, "I have one little errand to run, before we return."

Toph smiled wickedly, "What are you planning Sugar Queen?"

Katara's smile, was in no way nice.

Unknown to either woman, before they were swept under the current one of Katara's sealed jars of purple paint was cracked and rolled into the lake. It slowly leaked the oil paint into the water in a steady slight stream. The paint raised to the surface of the lake and moved with the current in a single deep purple stream that slowly flowed all the way to the sea. Once out in the sea, the islands currents pushed it around the island and the oil seeped into sand leaving a line of deep purple surrounding the island.

As the currents did their work with the purple paint oil, Katara, Toph and two exhausted Eel-hounds rested on deck of one of the Southern Islands Water Raven ships.

When the Council of the 5th Island recognized the purple, they knew exactly who had rescued the Earth Bender and were trying to find a way to salvage their autonomy.

Katara and Toph were taken to Ember Island and promptly put to bed by Ryla and the Majordomo of the Royal Vacation House.

Katara opened her eyes slowly, appreciating the warmth and comfort of her bed. She bounced out of the welcoming mattress and dashed across the hall into Toph's room. She landed on the bed with a thud as she yelled, "Good Morning Rocky!"

Toph groaned and tried to push the other woman off the bed.

"Toph, there's someone here you have to meet," Katara said softly.

That caught the earth benders curiosity, "Do I have to be dressed nice?"

Katara laughed, "No, we'll go to the beach after."

"No more beaches!" Toph growled, "they're worse than the desert."

"Then stay and recover your strength, Jun will hurt me if I return you to her like this," Katara smiled.

"Precious?" Toph said softly.

"Has already been sent for, Orin sent a message to be relayed to Chief Jun to come find her wayward Councilwoman here on Ember Island. Then I'm dragging the two of you to the Peace Summit Ball and Zuko's birthday." Katara grinned.

"Go away!" Toph grouched, "I want to sleep in this nice bed and not have you around to breath all over me."

Katara bounced out of the bed and grinned, "You're gonna miss me, it gets quiet here when everyone goes down to the beach."

"Hardly!" Toph growled.

After Jun arrived the two women weren't seen until it was time to pack everyone onto the Ferry and return to the Palace. In celebration, the waterbenders of the Southern Island created their own salute. The Fire Nation women and the Earth Kingdom women were all suitably impressed with the waterworks.

"Fire Lady Katara," Uma smiled, "Thank you for the lovely time on Ember Island."

"You are welcome Princess Uma," Katara smiled, "I would like to present Princess Uma of the Earth Kingdom, wife of King Bumi's heir."

Toph's posture stiffened, "Uma, are you Uma Fong Dei?"

Surprised the Princess replied, "I am."

"I have some advice for you, he needs a strong hand to keep him from straying. Do not be easy on him, do not let anyone of your household staff make things easy for him. If he can find a woman to stick it to, he will; control that and you'll both rule wisely." Toph bowed, then pulled Jun away from the monarchs.

Uma looked surprised and before she could get angry Katara said, "That was Toph Bei Fong."

Uma's anger dropped to the floor, "That is Lady Bei Fong?"

Katara shook her head, "She was Lady Bei Fong, she is now Councilwoman Bei of the North Island of the Water Raven Tribe."

Uma stared into blue eyes, "She was the Kings first choice in wife."

Katara nodded, "You are his wife, she spent three years learning his habits; do not take her advice lightly. You will be queen, the question is what kind of King will he be?" Katara bowed her head and retreated to the prow of the Ferry.

Katara rode a wave from the Ferry to the dock, grinning the entire time. She was very much looking forward to seeing Zuko and dancing with him at the South Pole. She waited almost patiently for the Ferry to dock and played with the water causing blue water and ice dragons to dance around the returned women and return to the sea.

Once everyone was settled into the carriages, they were on their way back to the palace.

Katara launched herself out of her carriage and Ryla had to hustle to keep up with her. Katara moved quickly through the familiar halls smiling at the guards as she passed by and made her way to their chambers, she'd missed her husband. She never noticed the stunned expressions of Aang, Sokka or Suki as she swept passed them and deeper into the Royal residence.

Once to her chambers she threw herself into her bathroom and started to ready herself for the ball. It was to begin with a feast in four hours.

Two hours later she moved gracefully to the doors of the deliberation room, where the Peace Summit took place. With a wicked grin Katara commanded the doors open and as she was revealed in red and purple majesty she said, "Fire Lord Zuko, honored members of the Summit of All Nations; there has been quite enough talk. Dinner will begin in the great hall in two hours." Then she moved quickly into the room, across the floor and into Zuko's lap.

Zuko returned to consciousness somewhere between their seventh kiss and her straddling his hips. "Katara," he purred at her.

An hour later it was a very satisfied Fire Lady and Lord that snuck out the back entrance of the deliberation room and returned to their chambers, with silly grins plastered on their faces.

An hour and fifteen minutes later they were announced to the general assembly and sat side by side at the head of the very large banquet table as wine and tea were served.

To Katara's delight Princess Uma was on her otherside as were the ladies that had gone to Ember Island.

Zuko squeezed her knee randomly as he reached for his napkin during the dinner. Mind numbing hours later the gong sounded and the real ball began. He took his wife's hand and led her from the diningroom through the reception area and into the ballroom where he danced with her until his uncle cut in with a determined frown.

"Uncle," Katara smiled as she was moved around the ballroom floor. "It turned out beautifully didn't it."

Iroh smiled, "Indeed it did my niece, now tell me, privately are you with child yet?"

Katara laughed and whispered in his ear, "Not for lack of trying."

Iroh grinned in response and twirled her around the dance floor. Stopping suddenly when the Avatar stepped forward and bowed to Katara, his grey eyes wide.

"Hello Aang," Katara said with a familiar smile.

Aang launched himself into her arms, he was no longer the gangly child that she had to take care of.

She gave him a moment to settle himself then put a proper distance between them.

He grinned at her, "Hello Katara," his own voice soft. He twirled her around the floor fast enough to make her breathless and giggle.

"Slower Avatar Aang, I had just enough wine at dinner to get silly, now tell me, how are you?" Katara demanded in her most imperious and mothering tone.

Aang sighed, "I'm married to."

Katara rolled her eyes, "I know that, your wives," she wiggled her eyebrows at him, "were at Ember Island. Tell me something about you, something I missed in the past year and a half?"

Aang thought for a few minutes then said, "I finally mastered Earthbending with Toph."

Katara smiled as she let him continue to lead, "Do you remember that Bounty Hunter from the Abbey?"

Aang stared at her for a moment, "When I gave you your necklace back?"

Katara smiled and nodded as she twirled them toward Jun, "You recognize the woman with her?"

Aang searched for the blacked eyed intense looking woman, then at her shorter companion he glanced for confirmation, "Toph?" he asked softly.

Katara grinned and he spun her around again, "Aah, enough of the spinning!" She panted when they stopped again.

"What about you Katara?" Aang asked with soft grey eyes, "Are you happy with Zuko?"

Katara's eyes glanced to her husbands strong form as he danced with the Princess Uma, "Yes, Aang."

Aang had to believe her, here eyes were dazzling like flashes of Azula's lightening, "Then I'm happy for you."

Katara smiled at him once more, "Go see Toph," she said in his ear, "She's probably still a little mad, so watch your feet."

Aang paled and gulped, then the insecure young man melted away and the Teenage Avatar pushed through, he stopped them by Jun and with a grin to the tall black haired woman, pulled Toph into his arms.

"Twinkletoes!" Toph yelled as he moved her expertly over the floor.

Jun's eyes narrowed at the Avatar.

"He's going to apologize Chief Jun," Katara whispered in her ear. She saw her brother and Suki moving toward her. She moved gracefully away from her brother only to spy the familiar eyes of her father coming toward her from the opposite direction.

Zuko watched as Katara's father and brother moved in closer, with a smile to Uma he whirled them toward his wife and released Uma in front of Hakoda, a moment before he pulled his wife into his arms and moved them through the dancers and out to the Fire Nation reception. "You were right," he purred in her ear.

Katara looked at him curiously.

"I enjoyed the music," he said into her ear as he pressed a tall fluted glass into her hand, "here."

Katara smiled as she accepted the glass and escorted her husband to the seated pavilion. She sat close and kept one arm wrapped in his, "thank you Zuko, you are a wonderful partner."

Zuko grinned, then he glanced into familiar blue eyes and he returned his honest smile, "I couldn't have asked Agni for a better one," he replied.

Katara kissed him then sighed as she rested her head against his, "Why don't I want to face them?"

"It is not like you to back down from a challenge Katara," Zuko said as he kissed her lips once more.

"It's such a beautiful night," she sighed, "I'd hate to spoil the party."

Zuko smiled as he indicated the gardens, "Go into the gardens, the benches by the fountain, I'll set guards once they follow you; no one else will know."

Katara nodded as she handed him her glass and smiled weakly for him. She moved toward the gardens and Zuko returned to the reception. He passed Hakoda and said, "She's waiting for you by the fountain in the garden," he indicated behind him with his head.

Hakoda's eyes burned and he moved quickly toward the gardens and followed the lantern path. As he stalked through the garden his long legs moved him quickly toward his goal. He stopped when he heard lowered voices and from the shadows watched as his daughter was embraced from behind, by a man that wasn't her husband.

"I've been waiting for you," the voice hissed at her, as strong arms pinned hers to her sides and foreign lips kissed her neck.

Katara growled as she focused on her task, "Why have you come?"

"How could I not," the man growled, "you challenged me." He kissed her neck once more as his arms continued his grip and his fingers started to caress the flesh he could reach.

Katara's blue eyes glittered in the dark, "I have no need to challenge you. My skills are far superior." She hissed back at him.

"Witch!" the golden eyed man cried as he spun her around and dominated her mouth as he pulled her body flush with his own.

Hakoda glanced up at the noise he heard coming toward him on the path, he faced the new arrivals and indicated quiet.

Katara whispered in the man's ear, "Zuko is ten times the man and 100 times the Fire Lord you were. He will return the Fire Nation to it's place in the world."

"Quiet!" Ozai raged as he dominated his sons' wife's body, ever since she marked him he couldn't get the smell of her off his skin. He hungered for her more than his life and more than his freedom, he slammed his mouth on her once more to silence her.

Hakoda turned away from his daughter, she was no longer a woman he could respect or claim relation too.

A moment after Hakoda guided Sokka and Suki from the sight of Katara in another man's arms, Katara finally caught hold of his blood and brought him to his knees, "I told you never to touch me, I am not yours, I belong to Zuko; he is my husband. Now," her grin wicked, "What to do with you, you killed some of your guards and you are an enemy of the Fire Nation. You are Iroh's brother, Zuko and Azula's father," she paused, "I think you betrayed your country for long enough."

She steadied her breathing and followed his blood to his heart, then she stopped its flow and watched as one of the most dangerous men in all the nations collapsed on the ground. She held his blood until her hands cramped and she could barely stand. She stared at the former Fire Lords body, the purple marks on his eyes lids proclaimed him a betrayer to his country.

She walked away from his body and returned to the ball, her father and brother had never come to find her.

Moments after Ozai died, Hakoda's blue eyes burned into Zuko's golden ones, "I don't have a daughter."

Zuko's eyes flared at the mans back.

Sokka's blue eyes also blazed, "Being with you killed my sister, what ever that thing is that wears her skin, is not Katara."

Smoke curled from Zuko's mouth as the Water Tribe man. He didn't wait for Sokka to finish speaking before he decked the younger man in the mouth and moved out of the reception hall and toward the garden. He encountered Katara as she came out of the garden, "Are you alright?"

Katara shrugged, "My family never came. I guess I was just paranoid during the ball."

Zuko glanced at one of the soldiers who shook his head. He wrapped her up in his arms and said, "They did go into the garden, what happened?"

Katara blanched, "I never saw them," she replied in as steady a voice as she could.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

Katara shook her head, "Nothing happened, I went to the fountain and they never came."

"Did anyone else go into the garden?" Zuko demanded of the guard captain.

"No Fire Lord," the man replied.

"I don't understand," Zuko mumbled, "Hakoda said that he didn't have a daughter and Sokka said that being with me killed you and that whoever you were, you weren't Katara."

Katara lost her breath as Zuko spoke.

Zuko didn't notice, "I will have them returned to the pavilion." He instructed several of the guards, "I will also fetch Toph she'll know who is lying."

Katara lost the strength in her legs, they had seen her at some point and for how long they had seen her allow Ozai's attentions or kill him and she wasn't certain which was worse. The tears poured from her eyes as she kept her keeling position, dis-owning was a major thing in the Southern Water Tribe and if Hakoda said he didn't have a daughter. She didn't exist. The tears kept coming and she could barely catch her breath. She struggled to her feet when she heard the raised voices of her brother and father.

She faced them with as much strength as she could find, though the tears kept streaming.

"Chief Hakoda," Zuko nodded, "I was hoping you could clarify why you feel you no longer have a daughter."

Hakoda stared at the young Fire Lord, "I don't feel it, I know it." Hakoda replied in a growl.

"Why, was it because she married me?" Zuko asked.

Hakoda stared at the young man, "At first, then I saw how happy she was here with you in the Fire Nation and I couldn't be angry with her for running away. She was returned to us at last and we were relieved that she was safe, if married to man not of my choosing or consent."

Hakoda shifted his angry blue eyes to his daughter, "I had a daughter until I found her in the arms of an irate lover, in the garden."

This surprised Zuko as well as Jun, even Toph replied, "He isn't lying."

Zuko's golden eyes pierced her blue ones a fire danced in the golden orbs, "Is this true Katara?"

"No," Katara replied.

Zuko looked at Toph and Katara's heart broke, he thought she'd cheat on him that she wanted someone else.

"I can't tell, she's too emotional," Toph replied softly.

"Don't lie to me!" Zuko raged, "Did you meet someone else in the garden?"

"No," Katara replied once more.

"She's lying," Toph replied softly.

Hakoda stared at the young Fire Lord, "You can divorce her, I never acknowledged the union and by Water Tribe Law I have the right to refuse to give her to you."

"No," Katara begged, "Please, Father."

Hakoda remained unmoved as he stared at the young Fire Lord.

"Katara?" Zuko asked, his voice filled with pain, "Did you meet someone in the garden?"

"No!" Katara yelled.

He glared at Toph.

"Sorry Sugar Queen," Toph said, "She's lying."

Katara returned to her knees as the pain ripped through her.

"What do I do?" Zuko asked Hakoda.

"You return her to me," Hakoda said with a hard voice.

Zuko held out his arm, "Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, I return your daughter to you to do with her as you will."

Hakoda shook the Fire Lords arm and said, "I will remove her from your presence after the Peace Summit."

Zuko didn't look back at Katara as he walked away. The only one who did was Suki, then Sokka pulled her forward and away from his dis-honored sister.

Katara felt numb, but not so broken as she would allow her father or Zuko to determine the course of the next few hours. She stared at the ground and nursed her furry, how dare he cast her aside, how dare they condemn her as not worthy of her title or respect. She waited until all the extra guards returned to their duties, then she stumbled into the garden.

She pulled the water from the plants as she passed through the garden leaving a trail of death that ended at Ozai, she stared at the mans dead body for a moment then walked further into the garden as she continued to pull water from the plants. She turned the water into a heavy mist that blinded those who passed through it. She continued to walk from the palace.

Toph was too busy being distracted by Jun to notice Katara's footsteps disappearing.

She wasn't missed until dawn the next day, the full scale man hunt resulted in Ozai's body being found in the garden by the fountain surrounded by a trail of dead vegetation.

Zuko stared at his body's father, he couldn't take his eyes off of the marks that were painted on his eyes; that of betrayer. He couldn't help but think he'd made the wrong choice once more, only this time Azula was Hakoda offering him a way to reclaim his honor. "Ryla!" Zuko commanded the mixed blood woman, "Identity that mark."

Ryla recoiled, "It's the mark of the worst kind of betrayer, one against family and tribe."

"The color?" he asked almost numb.

"That's the mark of the Water Raven's color," she replied. "Who was he?"

"My father," Zuko replied dazed.

Toph entered the confusion at this point, "Sparky what's going on?"

"The Water Raven took my father's life last night," he sighed, "His eyelids are marked with her signature color."

"What was he doing here?" Toph asked.

"I don't know," Zuko replied.

"My Lord!" Geo interrupted, "The 5th Island Tribe is waiting for you in your council chambers."

"What do they want?" Zuko growled.

"Protection from the Water Raven," Geo sighed.

"WHAT!" Zuko and Toph yelled at one time.

Jun arched an eyebrow, "You got to hand it to Princess, she sure can create a diversion."

"AGNI DAMN IT!" Zuko howled as he set the curtains ablaze. He stormed out of the waiting room and to his council chambers. "Chief?"

"Du San," the man bowed.

"Chief Du San, why do you feel you need protection from the Water Raven?" Zuko growled.

Du San and the rest of the Council fell to their knees and let their foreheads touch the ground, "We ask for protection and forgiveness."

"For what?" Zuko growled again.

"Governor Wei asked us to keep an Earth Bender hostage, until his and Fire Lord Ozai's demands were met. We kept the Earthbender under the volcano lake on our island. High in a wooden cage, where the only earth she could feel was surrounded by water. The Water Raven free'd her and left her mark in the water around our Island." Du San said plainly.

"Why would you need protection?" Zuko asked once more.

"The Water Raven does not trust the ruling Council of our Island, since we killed her intended when we attacked messengers from the Small Island. She came alone to our land and healed a child. She left before she was arrested for being a rebel, she painted her sigil on the back side of the Fire Nation statue and she painted the flames purple." His voice stopped.

"How long ago did you kill her intended?" Zuko asked softly.

"Almost a year," Chief Du San replied with his head still on the floor.

"What makes you believe she'd return to your island for retribution?" Zuko asked curious.

"Before we were out of the Northern island waters we received word that she had marked all those of the 6th Island that plotted against you. We returned one such man to the Capital last night." Du San exhaled quickly.

"Marked how?" Zuko almost held his breath.

"The mark of the betrayer on the eyelids in her color, that deep purple that burns in her eyes," the man whimpered.

Zuko moved from his chair, "Follow me." He commanded the small group. They moved to their feet and almost ran to keep up with the Fire Lord. The door to the small chamber was opened, "Is that the man?"

Du San stared at the lifeless man on the table, his eyes wide, "It is he!" He glanced around, "h-how did he die?"

"The Water Raven took his life last night, he was found this morning," Zuko sighed as his heart broke in his chest.

All six of them threw themselves to the floor before him, "Please Fire Lord, we will tell you all that we know, we know our lives are forfeit we ask only that you save the lives of our children and wives."

Zuko nodded to several soldiers, "Return these men to the Council room and inform my Uncle that his brother is dead."

Toph had been quiet, "What are you going to do with those guys Sparky?"

"They'll be imprisoned," Zuko replied with a hollow voice.

"Nephew?" Iroh asked as he rounded the corner, he stopped when he saw the familiar face of his brother laid out on a table. He moved closer and saw the mark on Ozai's eyes, he bowed his head, "Find peace in the spirit world my brother." He looked around, "Where is the Fire Lady?"

Zuko shot a fist full of fire out into the hall of the palace.

Iroh sighed, "Nephew what have you done?"

"I didn't think things through Uncle," he replied with shimmering golden eyes, "I said unforgivable things and I betrayed her once more."

"Where is she?" Iroh sighed.

"Gone," Toph said softly.

"WHAT!" both Fire Nation Royals exclaimed.

"That's what I came to tell you, she's not on the island anymore," Toph whispered.

Zuko's eyes closed and his head dropped to his chest, "Do we have any ideas?"

Toph sighed, "Well we know where she won't go, to any of the Islands of the Raven's, back to the South Pole and probably not to the North Pole and she's not on the Capital Island."

Hakoda and Sokka strood into the small chamber, "We have had no luck finding her."

"You wouldn't would you," Jun smirked.

Hakoda's blue eyes burned into the black ones of the woman across from him, "What did you say?"

Jun smirked, "I said, you wouldn't be able to find her if she sailed back to the South Pole and hid in her room with the door open," her voice as confrontational as she could make it.

Sokka growled at the woman, his father stopped his retort, "You found the lover, did you find her?"

Zuko raised his golden eyes, "This is my father, these marks on his eyes are a sign that he had been judged as a betrayer by the Water Raven. A spirit touched woman who has been unifying my Southern Islands for the past two years. Who coincidently was your daughter. The same people that killed your wife instead of Katara all those years ago. The same damn people I helped her hunt!" Zuko yelled, "She spent the first year in Fire Nation fighting for them so brother wouldn't be pitted against brother!"

Hakoda and Sokka were confused, "I don't understand," Sokka frowned.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU WANTED TO MARRY HER OFF AND KEEP HER BEAUTIFUL HEART SURROUNED BY ICE!" Toph yelled at the top of her lungs as the tears streamed down her face. "JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT HER TO MARRY OUTSIDE OF THE WATER TRIBE! SO SHE RAN AND SHE HELPED PEOPLE AND I BETRAYED HER TOO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE! I WAS ALMOST DEAD! THEN I HEARD THOSE DAMN LOUD FOOTSTEPS OF HERS AND I HOPED, NO I PRAYED IT WAS HER AND I HAND'T JUST ENDED MY OWN LIFE AND THERE SHE WAS WAITING FOR ME!"

Toph knocked a hole in the wall in her anger at the people around her and herself. She was so angry she reached deep into the earth and poured her anger into the liquid rock and further up the chain of islands a volcano burst into existence.

Jun found the earth bender outside and said, "Let's go home Rocky."

Toph nodded as she wrapped herself around the taller woman.

Sokka watched Toph leave, he was still confused, "I don't understand."

Iroh pushed Zuko out of the room and indicated that Hakoda and Sokka follow him.

Three hours later Hakoda approached Zuko's study, he knocked firmly and entered when he was bid. He opened the door and said, "I accept your pledge to my daughter Katara."

Zuko stared at the man confused, then his eyes widened, "How? I thought I was divorced."

"She was never actually returned to me, and now that I have accepted your pledge all that remains is to claim her with a betrothal necklace and all the Water Tribe will celebrate your union." Hakoda bowed his head and withdrew from the Fire Lords study.

Zuko stared at the closed door and the black fist around his heart released, somewhat. Now all he had to do was carve her a necklace, find her and persuade her to accept him back. His head fell into his hands, and he'd thought finding the Avatar was going to be a challenge.


	12. Chapter 12

Katara felt the wind pass over her skin and her eyes fluttered open, she was relatively warm. When her eyes opened she lost her self for a moment as she watched the shadow of the great air bison speeding over the water. A small smile graced her lips, she was flying on Appa, what a strange dream. Tired she closed her eyes and returned to sleep.

Aang stared at Katara's sleeping form, he'd landed back at the Southern Air Temple and he was unpacking Appa when he found her sleeping in the baggage. He quietly moved all the bags from Appa's saddle and waited for her to awaken.

Katara blinked, she saw a glow of orange and yellow and said sleepily, "Where are we now Aang?" She stretched with a sigh as she moved to her feet. "We're back at the Southern Air Temple, why are we here?"

Aang hadn't moved, "This is where I live Katara."

"I had the strangest dream," she smiled, "I dreamed I married Zuko and became Fire Lady, then my father refused the union and allowed Zuko to divorce me. What did we have for dinner last night and where's Sokka?"

"Katara come into the Temple and have breakfast," Aang said softly.

"Did you let Sokka make breakfast?" Katara asked stunned.

Aang smiled as he shook his head, "No, it's much better than that."

"Thank La, that would have been stranger than my dream." Katara smiled as she slipped off Appa, then moved around to his face and said, "thanks Appa."

The bison licked her then grumbled for his breakfast.

Aang landed lightly on his feet as he waited for Katara, he had heard what happened with Hakoda and her brother. The divorce was news that he didn't understand but, she was here with him and that made him happy. "Breakfast is this way Katara," he smiled sweetly.

Katara followed Aang deeper into the temple, surprised by the amount of people present. "Who are all these people Aang?"

"The new Air Nomads," Aang replied, "come breakfast first."

Katara was led deeper into the temple and finally to Aangs household.

"Avatar," an old man bowed, "you have returned, is this another wife?"

Katara's eyes widened, "Another wife?" she asked. "Another wife?" she muttered. Then all at once a memory of meeting Aangs wives, and the Ball and her disgrace. "No," she replied in tones as warm as the ice she was raised on, "I am not another wife of the Avatar, I'm not anyone's wife."

She retreated the way that she had come, ignoring Aangs plea's to come with him. As soon as she was able she ran through the passage ways of the air nomads and into the main temple. There she climbed into the fountain and rested in her element as her tears continued to add to the fountain.

Women brought her food and water, for three months she barely ate and existed only in her misery and her memories. The entire village of nomads had tried to help her past her grief and just when Aang had lost all hope that Katara would recover herself, she disappeared from the temple.

The only thing that marked her presence were her haunting cries and the red leather pendent with the carved black stone that she had worn. She had shredded and burned her gown the first week.

The night Katara realized that she was pregnant, she left the Southern Air Temple. If anyone knew then she would be returned to Fire Nation and that was not something she would survive. She'd felt the water far below her and wearing Earth Kingdom colors she dove toward the distant source of her element. As her body plummeted through the air she found the strength to bring her and Zuko's child into the world and love it for the rest of her years.

It was with a lighter and determined heart that she called the water up to her and let herself be brought gently to the shore of the river. She could be a healer and a midwife, towns always needed healers. She walked to the town at the base of the Mountains and arrived at dawn. In town she sold the rings and earrings that Zuko had given her and purchased a heavy cloak, it would be winter soon. A pack, a basket, a blanket, a spark stone and food for traveling were all purchased at different stalls. She ate lunch at a tea house, then started on her journey.

She wandered through Earth Kingdom for three months and once she reached a corner far from the sea and the Fire Nation she stopped. The healer of the small village was an old woman, bowed by age. The village had once been prosperous but, the well had dried up and the only water came from the winter snows and the spring rains. Katara had been reminded of the abandoned town that they'd fought Azula in and she'd wanted to keep moving. The babe had kicked after her visit to old Raya and she asked the old Healer if she needed an apprentice.

The woman smiled as she said, "Young woman, do not waste your life in this dying town."

Katara smiled sadly, "If not here, then where? There is no place for me in the land of my husbands people and my own father has refused me."

Raya bowed her head, "Then you are welcome to train as healer, though few will come to you, we are too poor for more than prayers."

Katara smiled for the first time, "Then I have a place to call home."

Raya stared into the young woman's eyes, "You are too young to despair."

Katara's eyes hardened, "I have lived through too much to not."

Raya nodded, "I have little to offer but a leaky roof and a small fire."

Katara smiled as she removed her cloak, "It offers more protection than the roads."

Raya nodded and moved the curtain. Katara followed the old woman into the house and settled into the room she was given.

The next months were filled with work for Katara, she learned herb craft, poultice making and she cleaned Raya's house. By the time she was too big to move easily she had fixed the house, re-worked the sleeping pads, chased the bugs and vermin out of the house and filled the holes in the walls. With the first snow she scrubbed the house clean with her bending and directed all the snow into the well.

Her daughter came into the world mid-winter, she wept when she opened her golden eyes and named her Kazua. When Spring came finally to the village, Kazua was in her forth month of life. Katara carried her daughter, upon her back as she worked the ground in the small garden. She'd spent the winter pulling the snow from the ground, turning it into water and filling the wells.

In exchange for her help the other seven families helped with fixing the Healers house, plowing and seeding her garden and one even gave her four hens and one breeding cock for a small flock of quail-rabbits. She and Raya ate the eggs and winter tubers from the woods surrounding the small village.

Katara sipped cool water from the well as she stood in the small garden and enjoyed the soft warmth of the sun. It was mid spring, Kazua was healthy and her first ever crop of short-peas was harvested. Raya was going to show her how to preserve them for mid-winter.

"Katara!" young Yukko yelled as he came tearing around the back of the house and launched himself over her small fence.

"What is it Yukko?" she asked as she watched him run toward her.

"Father's been injured by the bull-deer!" He cried.

Katara moved quickly with the boy as she filled a small bucket with water from her well. Minutes later she was on her knees next to the injured man. She covered her hands with water as she said, "Wash the area with water Yukko."

The boy gulped, but did as the young healer asked.

As soon as the water flowed over the older farmers skin, Katara pulled the water to her and started to heal the man's injuries. It was dark out by the time she pulled herself away from farmer Ven and he was resting quietly. Her daughter was resting playfully in Yukko's mothers arms. She accepted her child with a smile and said, "He'll sleep for some time, let him wake on his own."

The woman bowed and wrapped her arms around Yukko, who was her eldest child.

Raya returned to the spirits days after Ven woke from his three day sleep. Katara had found her sitting in her chair by the fire, she'd moved on during the night. All seven families honored the old healer as they returned her bones to the earth. Each one also presented Katara with a basket of produce or the meat of an animal.

Spring turned to summer and Kazua kept Katara busy as did the small garden. Katara would let her daughter crawl around her garden and often they ended up playing with the fruits and vegetables instead of attending to the weeds.

Katara's small farm flourished under the care of the other villagers, as did her small flock of quail-rabbits. By the time the first snows came the eight farms had had their most productive and bountiful year since the wells dried up. That winter Katara once again pulled the snow from the ground and filled the wells of the villagers. In thanks, she and Kazua spent one evening meal with each family on a rotating basis.

Mid-winter came and Katara hosted a small celebration in honor of her daughters birth. The other families gave their youngest villager hand carved toys, new cloths and blankets. Later, after the others left for their own homes, Katara wept in appreciation for the villagers gifts; these were exactly the kinds of celebration gifts that she would have received at the South Pole.

With the Spring rains Kazua started walking and would hold on to Katara's skirt as she funneled the rain into the wells. It was during an intense spring storm that change once again came to the small village. This time it traveled by caravan and stopped before Katara.

Katara kept her place in the middle of the road, in the middle of the Village as she directed the water to go where she commanded it. Kazua was staying with Valia and her children, her closest neighbor. She ignored the caravan, they'd either get boared or impatient and go around her.

She worked through the night and into the next morning, until the storm abaited and stopped dropping it's water to the earth. She glanced at the caravan leade, he had steam rising from his still seated form.

"You've become more patient Master Katara," the gravelly voice said in the quiet morning.

Katara stared at the hatted figure, his voice tugged on her memories and once he removed his hat from his head.

She sighed, "Master Jeong-Jeong."

Jeong-Jeong stared at her for a moment then said, "You are this village's healer."

Katara simply nodded.

The white haired man looked severe, "A woman, under my care has fallen ill. Will you care for her?"

"My house is further through the town, bring her there," Katara sighed. She walked toward her house and opened the door. She'd just shed her parka when she heard footsteps in her house. "There's a room off to the right, toward the garden I will attend to her there." She filled a bucket with fresh water and followed the three men into the room. When none of them made a move she said only, "You may wait for her in the largeroom and make tea while you do so, the kitchen is easy enough to find."

The men bowed then disappeared from Raya's old room.

Katara stared at the woman laying on the bed, her skin and hair proclaimed her to be Fire Nation, under the unnatural hue of bronze. She pulled the water to her hands and began her examination. At mid day she closed the door to the woman's room behind her and faced Jeong-Jeong and a narrowed eyed Valia. "She is very ill, how long was she poisoned?"

Katara's voice carried over the room as she picked her daughter up and rested her head against the dark haired girls.

Jeong-Jeong bowed his head, "We do not know, she has been like this since we found her mid-winter."

"The bronzing of her skin is due to the toxin flooding her blood, soon her organs will fail and she will die painfully." Katara said in a soft voice.

"Can you help her?" a young female voice asked.

Katara glanced at the girl, "Is she your mother?"

The girl nodded her head.

Katara stared into the hazel eyes of the girl tucked into Jeong-Jeong's side, "Is she not Fire Nation?"

Jeong-Jeong nodded, "She escaped Fire Nation the same time I did. We traveled together until it was too dangerous to do so. She contacted me after her husband died and she became ill, I promised to bring her daughter to her family in Fire Nation."

Katara nodded, "Will you remain during her treatment?"

Jeong-Jeong nodded even as he looked around, "We will make camp with the caravans, will you keep her and Arilla in your house."

Katara smiled, "Of course they are both welcome." She glanced at the hazel eyed girl and said, "I am Katara and this is my daughter Kazua, you will sleep in her bed while you stay with us." Katara held out her hand, "Come I'll show you where it is and we'll let master Jeong-Jeong and his men settle the caravan."

"Katara, will you be coming for the evening meal?" Valia asked the water bender in a suspicious voice.

Katara glanced at the older woman, "If it is not an inconvienince to bring Arilla."

The woman smiled at the younger girl and replied, "Of course not, Tuvo will be delirious to have someone to speak too."

Katara smiled, "Thank you Valia."

The older woman waved her thanks off as she left the healers house.

"Master Jeong-Jeong, I will return in a moment." Katara nodded at the man as she guided the young girl toward Kazua's room. She let the girl laydown on the bed and watched as the hazel eyes were slowly covered by the long dark lashes of her eyelids. She let the young girl sleep and returned to the main room of her house.

Jeong-Jeong waited for the young waterbender to return to her mainroom. He looked around at the well worn, but well tended house and wondered what had brought the water bender out into the middle of Earth Kingdom. He had recognized her as soon as he saw the water flowing un-naturally toward this small town and into five different currents. He'd remembered her glowing hands and her abilities to heal. When she returned he and his three men bowed to her, "Fire Lady."

Katara stared into the golden eyes of the former admiral, "I was divorced or didn't you hear that as well." Her voice hard and filled with an icy anger that she rarely expressed.

Jeong-Jeong kept his surprise to himself as he said, "I did not know my Lady."

Katara nodded as she reigned her anger back inside of herself, "You are welcome to harvest eggs from the quail-rabbits and to butcher a mottled boar-sheep. The early short-peas will be harvestable in a months time and the woods near here are filled with tubers and early berries."

Jeong-Jeong nodded as she informed his men of their provisions.

"There is little to trade in the village and you will find few coins and no tavern to relax. If any of you play an instrument or are willing to tell stories, I could let it be known and you'll find yourself invited into the other villagers homes for the evening meals."

Arillia stood in the doorway to her mothers room and watched as the dark skinned woman hands glowed blue, "What is that?" she asked in a quiet child voice.

Katara glanced at the door and smiled at the hazel-eyed girl, "This is a form of water bending," she replied, "it's used to heal."

The girl stayed in the doorway.

Katara kept her focus on the woman under her hands, the poison was fighting her and refusing to pass out of the other womans system. "You can come closer," she said as she focused on trying to cleanse the organs of the poison.

Arillia moved quickly next to the seat woman and peeked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when her mothers body spasmed, "Is she ok?"

Katara shook her head, "She is very ill, she was poisoned for a long time and it stayed in her body. Did she eat anything special that you weren't allowed to?"

Arillia thought, "Father always gave her a special tea, before they retired."

Katara nodded, he was either delivering the antidote or poisoning her with the tea and since he was not here to answer her questions; the information was of limited use. She'd have to wait for the fullmoon and hope that she could keep the woman alive that long.

Arillia leaned against the sitting woman, "Does it hurt?"

Katara smiled, "No, sit in my lap and I'll show you."

Arillia climbed onto the other woman's lap and sat patiently.

"Slowly slide your hands over mine, start before the water covers them," Katara said softly.

Arillia slowly let her smaller hands slide over the older womans, she giggled, "It tickles," when her hands fully rested ontop of Katara's.

Katara smiled, "That's your mother's chi that you feel, that's what tickles you."

Arillia's smile was brilliant, "Mother's tickling me in her sleep?"

Katara laughed, "Chi is energy that flows in your body, waterbenders use that energy to help the body heal itself."

Arillia said, "ohhh," as the water tickled her hands, "I like water healing, can I learn to do it?"

"Only waterbenders have been able to use Chi to heal," Jeong-Jeong replied quietly from the door, "they are the only element that understands the flow of the body's fluids."

Arillia pouted, "But I like it, I want to learn."

Katara replied, "Arillia, we do not pout when we are healing and aren't you helping me do it now?"

Arillia stared at their combined glowing blue hands and nodded.

The woman spasmed under their hands and Katara sighed, "That's enough for today my little apprentice." She pulled their hands from the woman's body and returned the water to a pale.

Jeong-Jeong waited for Katara to rise from her position on the floor before he spoke, "She looks little better."

"Until the fullmoon, all I can do is ease the burden of her organs so they do not fail her once the poison is removed from her body." Katara replied.

Jeong-Jeong didn't understand, Katara could see it in his eyes. "I'm strongest under the fullmoon and it will take all three of the nights of the fullmoon for me to pull the poison from her body. The poison has been inside of her for years and fed to her for years, it has hidden everywhere."

Jeong-Jeong nodded, "we will stay."

Katara nodded, she hadn't really expected him to decide otherwise.

The first night of the fullmoon, Katara closed the door to the room and stared at the pale woman; this was going to be hard on both of them. She let the power of the moon fill her and she slowly eased herself into the feel of the womans blood. She could feel the permeating wrongness of the poison and started with the organs. She followed the blood with one hand as she harnessed the poison with her other. She cleared the womans lungs, heart and liver of the poison.

She'd managed to hold the poison in an area of the womans left arm and she could see the pooling buldge. She couldn't release her focus long enough to pierce the womans skin so she called out, "Jeong-Jeong!" and continued to keep control of the accumulated poison.

The white haired fire master opened the door to the room.

"Close the door," Katara snapped. Once she heard the door close she asked, "Can you see the buldge on her left shoulder?"

"Yes my Lady," he replied.

"Pierce it," she commanded.

Jeong-Jeong stared at the young woman.

"Do it, I can't hold on much longer the moon is setting."

Jeong-Jeong pierced the woman's skin and to his surprise it wasn't red blood that erupted from the wound, but a foul smelling grey fluid that slowly trickled into the waiting bowl.

Katara milked the area by forcing blood to push toward the hole and as soon as clean blood streamed from the wound, she released her hold on the woman's blood and covered a hand in blue water to sooth and heal the wound.

Jeong-Jeong watched as the woman's color became less bronze and a healthier fire nation pale.

Katara collapsed next to the resting woman as her energy finally gave out.

"Fire Lady?" Jeong-Jeong asked as he squatted beside her.

"It is the wicked side of waterbending," Katara replied.

"It is true, what Princess Azula claims you did control her through her own body." He said softly.

"Yes, Zuko dove in front of the lightening that she shot at me, I was so angry I almost stopped her heart when I thought she'd killed him." Katara confessed for the first time since the battle, "Then Zuko moaned the slightest bit and I chose his life over her death."

Jeong-Jeong stared at the young water bending master, "What happened?"

Katara knew he wasn't speaking of the fight, "My father refused to acknowledge the union and told the Fire Lord how to divorce me. They arranged it right there at the end of the Peace Summit and I was to be returned to my father's house, disgraced and dishonored. To be punished like an insolent child."

The sudden chill in the room made the woman on the bed shudder and even Jeong-Jeong increased his own temperature to the ice that crept away from Katara's seated form. "I will continue her treatment tomorrow night and on the fourth day I'll know if it is safe for her to continue to travel with you." She moved from her seated position and out the room.

Jeong-Jeong stared at his friend for a moment, then knelt beside her when her eyes fluttered open, "I am here my Lady."

"No longer, another took my place," the woman sighed, "and I am thankful for it."

"Sleep," Jeong-Jeong replied as he caressed her head.

"You still have no humor Jeo," the woman sighed as her eyes closed.

The next night Katara continued her cleansing of the woman and with Jeong-Jeong's assistance was able to capture more of the poison by doing it in smaller increments. The end result was almost a dozen bleeding wounds for the woman but, more than half the poison was removed from her body that night. As Katara healed the small incisions, Jeong-Jeong removed the poisonous fluid and from a distance set fire to the bowl and made ash of the deadly fluid.

The third night they worked together once more and just as they finished the woman moaned, "No more please Terro I beg of you, I won't leave you I promise…please no more."

That was the first time Katara heard the woman speak and her voice was so bereft of hope that Katara couldn't help but comfort the woman, "Shhh now, we're removing the poison, shhh you are safe." She let a water covered hand sooth the woman's feavered brow and smiled into golden eyes, "You're almost well."

The woman's golden eyes stared into the soothing blue ones of the healer and she said, "Arillia?"

Katara's smile was warm, "Your daughter is well, she is asleep now, you may see her tomorrow. Rest, your body needs sleep to heal."

The golden eyes were slowly closed under the water bender's soothing touch.

Jeong-Jeong bowed his head, "Thank you Master Katara."

Katara smiled at the white haired man, "You will be able to continue your journey with in days, she is not to exhert herself."

Jeong-Jeong bowed.

Katara was only mildly surprised when she woke the next day to find her patient and the caravan had left. Valia said they left early in the morning to get a full day of travel in.

Life in their little village settled back into a familiar and comforting routine. Summer heat came and the vegtables and fruit in her garden needed constant attention as did Kazua who often could be found playing in the muddy watering trophs in the garden.

Late that fall a weary young family knocked on Katara's door, just as the first snow appeared on the ground. The young woman was heavily pregnant, tired and had contracted a cold in her chest. She opened her door and said, "take her to the room on the left, the kitchen is further toward the garden in the back; there is bread and stew."

The young man nodded and half carried his wife to the room the healer directed him to and laid her gratefully on the bed. He returned to the main room to find his other children gone and followed their voices to the kitchen. He sat next to his eldest daughter a small girl of four and smiled in thanks as a bowl of warm stew was handed to him.

Katara's sharp eyes watched as everyone ate, "You may rest in the mainroom, by the fire. The children will sleep in my daughters room once they are finished."

He nodded as he ate the warm meal.

Katara moved swiftly toward her healing room and covered her hands in water gloves, then knelt next to the fevered woman. The infection in the woman's lungs was deep and it would take many treatments to pull the infection from her, without damaging the lung. She removed what she could from the lungs and brought the fever down.

The babe kicked under her glowing hands and she smiled, "Hello little one, you are very eager. Be calm for your poor mother, she needs to rest and heal."

When she returned to the main room the man was asleep by the fire. She checked on Kazua who hadn't even roused when the other children laid down next to her to sleep. She covered them with an extra blanket and returned to her room.

The next morning she woke to the smell of quail-rabbit eggs being fried and eager voices moving all over the house. She roused herself and slowly made her way toward her kitchen. She was surprised to find the man making breakfast for the children, under the quiet guidance of his wife.

"Good morning," Katara said from the doorway.

"Momma!" Kazua yelled, "Pee-ool!" as she moved quickly toward her mother.

Katara laughed at her daughters pleased smile, the little girl loved being around other people.

The other woman smiled, "I hope you do not mind, I woke early."

"You need to be resting, you are not well enough to attend your duties yet," Katara chided the other woman gently.

"I am Waya, my husband Erro, our children Roa and Yan," she smiled as she spoke. "Thank you for letting us stay, we'll be on our way after the morning meal."

Katara frowned, "Where are you going?"

"Shung-yu, Erro is a bender there is work to be had at the mine," Waya replied softly.

Katara shook her head, "You will not make it to the mining mountains before the pass closes because of the snow."

Waya's hope sank.

Katara glanced at the young man, "Can you build wells?"

Erro shrugged, "I can move the earth, but I have no gift for knowing where water rests under the ground."

"You can stay with me until the spring, then continue on your way." She held up her hand, "I will expect you to help with the spring planting and build wells. I will help you find the water."

Waya stared at the young blue eyed woman, "You're a waterbender!"

Katara smiled, "A healer. Do we have an agreement?"

Erro looked to his wife whose hopefull eyes pleaded with him, he nodded.

"Good. We will start after Waya is healed," Katara glared at the woman.

Waya flushed and replied, "Yes Healer."

Katara moved the snow into the existing wells as she sought to catch the feeling of larger bodies of water under the ground. It wasn't until she was at full strength under the fullmoon that she felt the water.

The next day she and Erro returned to the place she had found for the new village well. It was not with in the central portion of the village it was in fact across the road and almost into the fields of corn-squash. Katara figured the other families could determine where they wanted the village road and arrange it with Erro.

That winter four new wells were created by the combined work of Erro and Katara. As Katara funneled the snow into water and continued to fill the established wells, Erro re-worked the road so that it passed around the village and shifted the established road into workable soil. The village decided that a joined ornamental garden would surround the old town center, a verdeant place to hold celebrations.

Each of the small farms would have their own household gardens for their families and that the earth around the village would be used to grow crops for export to larger villages to the south and west.

Kazua turned two and Waya gave birth to her third child, a healthy young girl, they named her Tara. Katara was deeply honored.

Spring came and the villagers planted their gardens and began to sow their fields knowing they would have enough water to bring the crops to life during the dry summer.

Katara and Kazua played in their garden and planted what ever took their fancy. They had flowers mixed in with short-peas, onion-hearts, ruby-plums and a variety of other fruits and vegetables.

That spring three new families came to the village. Erro arranged to help build their homes and Ven and the others worked out an equitable exchange of land for their help in tending to the village crops.

The village was an explosion of color that summer, the land was hard red earth, the crops were green and the houses were multiple shades of dark brown to radiante red. The garden in the middle of the village was an explosion of color. The flowers were in full bloom and the sweet grass was a joy for children and parents to relax upon in the early evening.

The village had decided upon a celebration of the Summer Soltice, lamps rested on tall earth pillars around the garden and a large spit had been slowly cooking a bull-deer since dawn. Several farmers brought their instruments and played for their and the villages enjoyment through the evening.

Katara was laughing as she danced with Erro among other dancers, under the halfmoon and lamp light. She hadn't laughed so much since she'd stayed with Jun and Toph. She felt free and hopeful, it was a wonderful feeling. She and Erro returned to their pic-nic blanket and she lifted her daughter up into her arms and spun her around.

Kazua laughed as she said, "Momma, Pee-ool!" and pointed to a group of people on the outskirts of the garden.

Katara watched as Ven, Erro and three others closed in on the group of strangers. The music died down as everyone else in the village watched their Village council.

Erro moved toward Katara and once he was before her he said, "They are asking for the Healer, several of their men were injured." He paused for a moment, "I do not trust their motives, they stand too tall when they ask for help."

Katara nodded, "Thank you Erro." She passed the man and moved toward the village council and the group of men. She stood next to Ven in Erro's place and said, "I am the Healer."

The man stared at her and bowed, "Fire Lady Katara, King Bumi asked that we bring you to the palace at Omashu."

Katara's blue eyes snapped with anger, "I was divorced, or didn't Zuko tell King Bumi of that bit of news."

"We obey our King Fire Lady, he is not well," the man tried again.

Katara growled, "Of course he's not well he's over a 119, how could he possible be well?"

The guard blinked, he hadn't realized their king was that old, "Please Fire Lady, we don't want to harm any of this village to contain you."

Cold radiated from Katara as she faced King Bumi's men, "Don't believe for one second that you, your men or your king will be spared my anger. This village has suffered enough and was long ignored and allowed to slowly die as they lost hope. Now you threaten their peace, their joy, because one dishonored woman was welcomed into their hearts and homes."

Several of the men winced at her frost filled tones.

"I'll leave with you and I'll speak to Bumi and if Zuko comes anywhere near me, he better hope it's the middle of the day on the new moon or I'll freeze his black heart."

The venom in her voice caused the Guard Captain to back up a step.

"You will not interrupt this celebration and I will only answer to Master Katara if you wish to capture my attention, other wise I suggest you forget my name," she hissed at them. "You will also allow me to pack for my daughter and I, then we will leave."

The Captain bowed.

Katara faced Ven, "I am sorry to have brought this to the village."

"Are you truly the Fire Lady?" he asked amazed.

Katara shook her head, "I was Fire Lady for a few months, upon recommendation of my father I was divorced."

The older farmer pulled the young woman into his arms and said, "You are a gift Healer Katara, always remember you have a place here with your Earth Kingdom family."

Katara allowed herself to be comforted for a moment and hugged the older farmer, "Thank you Ven."

He grinned, "Valia is going to be upset with you for the remainder of her years if you don't allow her to harvest your blood-plums and send you the preserves."

Katara laughed as she wrapped her arm through the older farmers, "Tell her she has my blessing."

Katara returned to Erro, "You were right they are not here on behalf of soldiers, they came to ask that I attend King Bumi."

Erro's eyes widened as did those of Waya and other villagers that heard the news of the soldier's request.

"Kazua and I will leave with them after the celebration," she replied with a smile she didn't feel. "You will stay and look after the house and garden won't you?"

Waya nodded, "They will be awaiting your return to the village."

Katara smiled, though she knew she'd never be allowed to return to the village as a healer; if she was allowed to return at all. She lifted her giggling daughter into her arms and moved them out under the lamp light as she twirled them around.

The music started up again as the soldiers were fed and watered and asked to dance by the women of the village.

The next morning Katara, Kazua and their simple packs were escorted to the main encampment and transferred into a waiting carriage.


	13. Chapter 13

Kazua was the only one enjoying the traveling, she'd talk to anyone who glanced in her direction. Not that they understood what she was saying most of the time, but she'd talk her little heart out. It was the one thing that made Katara smile during the week of travel.

When they arrived in Omashu Katara's body felt like it was filled with led and she barely had the strength to move her limbs. It wasn't until she tried to heal a little cut on her daughters leg, that she realized she'd been poisoned. She moved slowly as they were escorted to waiting chambers and left to the attendance of maids.

When one of them suggested a bath she smiled and said, "Do I have time enough for a long soak?"

The older woman nodded, "Of course my Lady, Princess Uma has requested an audience with you once you are rested from your journey."

The maids drew her bath and with a force full smile she made them leave her alone in the room. She immediately swallowed more water than she could handle and heaved up the contents of her stomach. She was able to bend two days ago, and she had only eaten congee from the communal breakfast pot this morning. That narrowed it down to last nights meal, when she and Kazua had been served by the Captain as he informed her of todays arrival.

A flash of memory played through her head as the captain caught Kazua's hand from stealing a bit of black-grape from her mother's plate and told her that those were especially for her mother from King Bumi.

She washed her mouth out and drank more water, slowly, one of her hands made the water in the bath glow the slightest bit blue. She stripped off her traveling cloths and submerged herself into the water as she focused all her energy on purging her system. Her body held a faint blue outline in the water and by the time the maids were insisting that she remove herself from her bath, one of her hands controlled the water around her.

She opened the door and let the maids do their work as a second set dressed her and arranged her hair. When Kazua wailed in distress, she moved quickly from her chair to the room where her daughter was sleeping. The golden eyed girl watched her mother walk toward her, "Momma?"

"I'm right here Kaz," Katara picked the girl up and rested her on her hip, "does momma look pretty?"

The girl stared, then pulled two strands of hair down on either side of Katara's face and smiled, "pretty."

Katara laughed, "Good." She glanced at the maids, "We are done then."

The head maid blanched, "Fire Lady, you are not yet dressed as befits your station!"

Katara's eyes narrowed, "I am nothing more than a healer, my once title was taken by my once husband and the man who sired me."

The maid's dropped into deep bows and said nothing.

Princess Uma glided into the room and smiled, "Fire Lady Katara, what a delightful surprise to have you here in Omashu."

Katara considered the green-eyed woman and smiled, "Princess Uma," she glanced at the woman's growing belly. "Congratulations."

Uma blushed, "Thank you."

Katara tapped her daughter on her nose, "This is Kazua, my daughter."

Uma's green-eyes widened and she smiled widely, "That is wonderful news!" Then her smile faded, "Why was it not announced?"

Katara's blue eyes snapped dangerously, "I was pronounced divorced at the end of the Summit Ball, I left Fire Nation and made a place for myself and my daughter in a small Earth Nation village."

Uma stared at the blue-eyed woman for some time, "We…I had no idea."

Katara shrugged, "I would have thought Zuko and my sire would have announced it to the world, so none would help me."

Uma shook her head, "Please say you believe that I had no knowledge of what happened. We were told that you were overcome by the reconsiliation with your family and that you returned to the South Pole, became ill and were under the care of the Fire Nation healers."

Katara snorted, "Why in La's name would they spew all those lies?"

Uma had no response.

Katara smiled, "Tell me, how have things progressed with," she paused, "Bumi's heir?"

Uma blushed and glanced to the side, "I did as Lady Bei Fong recommended and Hiro, was well behaved for a time. He met with other leaders and returned to his own ways, demanding that he be allowed to plough his seed in as many women his cock could find. Bumi finally demanded that he stop and Hiro challenged him. Bumi won the bet and," she patted her belly.

Katara's eyes widened, then she smiled, "Good you will make a far better interim ruler than what's his name."

Uma laughed even as she looked frightened. She spoke in a soft voice, "Once the babe is born, Bumi will claim it as his own and it will be pronounced heir." Her green-eyes rested on dark blue ones, "I do not believe he will live to see it happen."

Katara nodded, "He is truly ancient."

Uma hiccupped, "The babe is due in two months time."

Katara sighed, "When can I be taken to him?"

Uma looked confused, "Why would you wish to see him?"

"To see if I can help, it's why I was brought here wasn't it?" Katara sighed.

Uma blinked, "I thought you…" her eyes widened, "that wicked old man."

Katara nodded, "What do you know of black-grapes?"

Uma replied, "they block the ability to bend at full strength, it is often used in training; to make our soldiers more powerful."

Katara moved to the doors and opened them, "Princess Uma has requested that I attend to King Bumi immediately, you will take me too him now."

The guard's eyed widened and he backed away.

Katara followed with Kazua on her hip and Uma waddling as fast as she could behind the waterbender.

The doors to the King's royal chambers were opened for the fast moving waterbender and she approached the bed in a mixture of irritation and amusement.

When the wild-eyed King caught sight of the blue-eyed Fire Lady he said, "Fire Lady Katara, forgive an old man for not rising to greet you."

Katara crossed her arms as she stood next to the bed, "You are a reprobate, you could have just asked me to come."

Uma blanched and several of the guards almost tripped over their jaws.

Bumi smirked, "You were right not to wed Aang, your spirit is too strong for an airbenders heart; he would have had no peace with you."

Katara waited with her arms crossed over her chest and her blue eyes spitting fire, "That was decided by my sire."

Bumi frowned, "Your father has been searching for you since you disappeared."

Katara arched a brow, "No doubt to return me to the South Pole and place me under house arrest until he can convince one of his warriors that I am still a worthy wife."

Bumi's frown deepened, "Fire Lady."

"No," Katara snarled, "Not Fire Lady, when a woman is divorced she looses all rights to her formal title as well as most of her rights within the tribe."

Bumi's frown deepened, "You are not divorced."

"I disagree, I clearly remember my sire telling my former husband that I could be divorced and exactly how to do it. If you want my assistance you will silence yourself on this subject." Her voice as cold as she could make it, to convey her extreme displeasure at having to discuss the topic.

Bumi's eyes narrowed, "I will not be commanded within my own kingdom."

"Perhaps then I should partake of greater amounts of the black-grape, so that when the time comes to help you; your own mechanisms will insure your stated heir's ascendancy."

Bumi's green eyes stared into cold blue eyes, "You have grown cold Master Katara."

Katara growled as her eyes snapped and her voice frosted the air, "Water turns to steam in the boiling sun."

Bumi's eyes closed, "Thank you for traveling so quickly Master Katara."

Katara bowed, "It is my honor to help the noble King of Omashu." She moved toward the bed. After setting her daughter on the bed next to the ancient King, she covered her hands with cool blue water. It was as she feared, "There is not much that can be done King Bumi," she sighed after the water returned to a basin. "Your body is tired, it wants it's rest."

"What can be done, I wish to see the child born," he replied in an old voice.

Katara, "It is likely that you will simply sleep and not wake when you return to the spirits. Your body is strong like the bones of the earth, it will not give warning; you will simply go."

Bumi nodded, he glanced at his guards, "Leave us."

The guards bowed and removed themselves from their Kings chamber.

Katara waited.

Bumi watched the little golden eyed girl watch him and he wiggled his ears.

Kazua giggled and moved closer, "Do again," she demanded.

Bumi smiled, "I never found a woman to take as wife or concubine, I was certain my line would die out with me and a new one would rule Omashu." He glanced at Uma, "Hiro is a strong bender, strong enough to be King; but he is weak minded and easily swayed by temptation. To rule requires great strength and even greater discipline of mind. I chose Toph because she would have made a proud and strong queen. I chose Princess Uma because she is a daughter of the Earth Kingdom. Her family under her guidance protected the people where I could not, she comforted and nourished where I could only wait for the right time."

"Do again!" Kazua demanded.

Bumi smiled, "Patience little one."

Kazua growled, mimicking her mother's irriated sound.

"Kazua!" Katara reprimanded sharply.

The girl pouted as she sat on Bumi's bed.

"Uma accepted me into her bed, my seed took root in her body and I find that I have grown greedy before the spirits take me; I desire to see this child of mine brought into the world." He sighed. Bumi's verdant eyes caught her own.

Katara watched Uma closely and saw her glance to the side, and she knew; with out a doubt what was going to be asked of her. She lifted Kazua off the bed and smiled at Uma, "Would you return my girl to our rooms to get changed for the dinner that King Bumi has arranged in welcome?"

Princess Uma smiled at the other woman and held her arms open for the little girl.

Kazua sighed as she held onto the new woman, "Pretty," she smiled as she touched the older womans hair.

Uma smiled, "Thank you, you are very pretty too. Let's go get dressed, we'll be right back and then have dinner with your mother."

Bumi watched the pregnant woman leave the room with little girl on her hip.

Katara waited until the large doors were closed, "I have one condition."

A week later, under the fullmoon, Uma gave birth to her son almost two months early. Katara attended both mother and child continuously for five days and once the babe could pull breath on his own and let out a lusty wail; she collapsed. Before the babe could be introduced to Uma's husband, his body was found near a brothel; beaten and robbed. Two days later Bumi announced Uma's regency and the babe was named Aang, in honor of Bumi's friendship with the Avatar.

Katara was woken four days after King Bumi's pronouncement of baby Aangs succession and Uma's regency. She was hurried to Bumi's chamber as she had been named his personal healer. His spirit was gone from his ancient flesh, he had crossed over in his sleep. She bowed her head, "King Bumi has left this life. Wake the regent and her advisors." She bowed to the dead king, "Find peace King Bumi and watch out for a water tribe woman with blue eyes like mine, she'll have words more severe than mine for you."

Katara held her daughter's hand and carried baby Aang in her arms as Regent Uma precided over the funeral for King Bumi. Attendee's from all the nations stood in the crowd. Katara's face was covered by a heavy veil as was her hair, so was her daughters. She saw Zuko, Iroh and Mai form the head of the Fire Nation delegation. Aang and two of his wives formed the Air nomad delegation and her sire, her brother, Suki and several warriors formed the Water Tribe delegation.

She was only calm because she stood solidly surrounded by Earth Nation soldiers and anonymously in a small sea of veiled women.

After the funeral, Katara attended to the children in the royal nursery and glared at Uma until she was excused from attending the state dinner.

The Regent sighed as she tried to face down the determined blue-eyed woman, "How am I supposed to guide a Kingdom, if I can't make you attend a state function?"

Katara smiled, "I will attend any state function you require of me once, the delegations from the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes leave Omashu."

"Katara," Uma sighed.

Katara grinned wickedly as she picked the babe from it's mothers arms, "You'd better go get ready your Regency."

Uma glared at the other woman. She was interrupted in her glaring by the guards opening the door and allowing in a member of the Fire Nation delegation. "Lady Ursa!" Uma smiled, "Is this your daughter?"

The golden eyed woman smiled, "It is, I was told that your nurse was attending to the children this evening and hoped that I could impose. Lady Mai is attending to her duties this evening and I find myself without a nurse."

Uma smiled, "Of course."

Ursa smiled at her daughter as she said, "Arillia, I want you to behave for Regent Uma's nurse and try not to disturb the baby king alright?"

Arillia pouted and turned her back on her mother, "I want Mai."

Ursa frowned, "Enough Arillia, good night."

Arillia's lower lip quivered as she ignored her mother.

Ursa sighed and bowed to the Earth Kingdom's Regent, "Thank you, she is that age."

Uma nodded and left the room with the former Fire Lady.

Katara had kept to the shadows once the woman was introduced, she'd recognized the woman who Jeong-jeong had brought to her for treatment. Once the other women left she set the babe in his crib and faced the hazel eyed child, "I thought I told you there was no pouting?"

Arillia frowned until she looked into a pair of familiar blue eyes, "Healer Katara!" she cried as she ran through the room and launched herself at the other woman.

Katara laughed, "Well hello Arillia, you didn't tell me you were a Princess?"

Arillia smiled, "I'd rather be a healer like you."

Katara laughed, "Do you remember my daughter Kazua?"

Arillia looked around and her eyes widened, "She's bigger!"

"So are you, come meet her again," Katara said as she set the girl on her feet.

The next morning when Mai arrived to retrieve the girl, Katara made certain there was another nurse attending to the children.

For the next week she dogged the Lady Ursa and Mai as they brought Arillia to the nursery. She'd had care of Arillia, Sukka and little Hakoda during the impromptu trade summit. She'd silently cried herself to sleep after the first night of watching her niece and nephew. She encouraged Kazua to play with Sukka, who was her own age as she attended to Aang and Hakoda. They were out in the garden during the last state event before the delegations returned to their own nations and Katara was feeling relieved that this whole mess was almost over.

She heard voices carry down from an upper balcony, she moved quickly under the shadow of the balcony.

"Any news Hakoda?" Zuko's baritone carried over the wind to her and made her heart ache.

"Nothing more than her necklace was found at the Southern Air Temple," her fathers voice replied. "The rings that Iroh found at the Port Village were purchased over two years ago and the vendor remembered nothing of the woman that sold them, other than she had blue eyes."

"The Avatar swears he doesn't know where she is," Zuko growled.

"I believe him," Sokka replied. "Three of the Kyoshi Warriors made their way into the Air Nomads home and were told the same thing as we were two years ago. The only difference was they were able to retrieve the necklace she was last seen wearing."

"She's somewhere in Earth Kingdom," Zuko growled as he looked out over the gardens. He glanced down with a sad smile to see his little half-sister playing with Sokka's children and another little girl, Sukka's age.

Arillia glanced up and waved at her brother and her uncle Sokka, with all her heart.

Zuko smiled and raised his hand.

Arillia's waving caught Kazua's attention and she glanced at the other people, she smiled and waved too, causing Sukka to grin and wave at her father and grandfather. "Daddy!" she cried out.

That caught Sokka's attention and he glanced down at the garden, then with a smile he ran down the long set of stairs and burst into the garden, "Sukka!" he grinned as he twirled her around.

Katara almost forgot to cover her head with the mourning veil that the King's House was wearing and never in all her life had she been so thankful for the long sleeves of the Earth Kingdom, as she tucked her hands out of sight. She stood in the shadows with her eyes on the children and cast toward the ground as a proper servant should.

Zuko and Hakoda followed more sedately into the garden. Zuko noted the nurse standing in the shadows and dismissed her importance as he went to greet his sister. Arillia was so happy that her brother and uncle came to see her that she forgot all about her intent to beg her mother to take Healer Katara with them.

Hakoda glanced at the servant woman and said kindly, "We will attend to the children, you may go."

Katara bowed and with hands wrapped in long sleeves cradled baby Aang into the carrier near her heart and guided Kazua out of the garden with a harsh glare when the girl was about to protest being taken away from her friends. The girl accidently locked eyes with Zuko, before she was forced to watch her step.

Katara returned Aang to his nursery and with Kazua in hand disappeared into Omashu's palace. She'd been given healers quarters near the Kings unoccupied chambers, but had taken to occupying the nurses quarters so she could keep an eye on the babe. Tonight she guided her daughter toward the more distant healers quarters and promised herself that she wouldn't step foot outside the room until Zuko and the others were out of Omashu.

Her hurried steps caught the attention of a familiar blind Earth bender, who shook her head when she no longer felt the familiar tred.

Regent Uma couldn't find the former Fire Lady anywhere, even her guards couldn't seem to remember where they'd seen her last since she took the children to the garden. Her son was in his nursery, the nurse was attending to him and Katara had disappeared. She sighed as she addressed Lady Ursa, "I seem to have lost my son's favorite nurse."

Ursa smiled kindly, "We did keep her very busy with all the children, perhaps she simply took time off; knowing we were all to leave today."

Uma smiled in return as she thought, 'Most likely she's hiding in the Palace to avoid all of you.' What she said was, "You are no doubt correct, I will pass on your thanks as well as," she pointed to the wrapped box on the table.

Ursa smiled, "Thank you, Arillia wanted to bring her back to fire nation with us; I told her she couldn't be taken away from her duties to the young King or the Regent, just to play healer."

Uma nodded as she escorted the other woman from the nursery.

Iroh stood next to his youngest neice as her small hand was wrapped in his he heard her say, "Bye Healer Katara," to the wind as the ship pulled away from the dock.

His heart skipped a beat, he lifted her into his arms as he said softly, "Who is Healer Katara?"

Arillia smiled at her Uncle, "When mother was sick, Uncle Jeo took us to Healer Katara in a little village. She helped mother get better." With a smile she said, "She has magic water that heals, she let me help and mothers Chi tickled me," in his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Iroh's breath caught in his chest as he watched the dock pull farther into the distance. "Did you say good-bye to her because she was here in Earth Kingdom?"

Arillia shook her head, "Uncle Jeo said if I said it to the water then she would know I said good-bye. She was at the palace, she looked after me when Mai and Mother were busy. I wanted her to come with us so she could teach me to heal."

Mai after hearing the last sentence said, "I thought you wanted to learn the knives?"

Arillia smiled as she held her arms out, "I do, but I liked the healing water and she said she'd teach me the parts that I could do."

Mai twirled the girl around, "Who?"

"Healer Katara," Arillia sighed as she smiled at Mai.

Iroh's face was closed off when Mai glanced at him.

"Kazua is as old as Sukka, she's much bigger than the last time I saw her," Arillia smiled. "It's was more fun to play this time."

Iroh glanced at Mai's amber eyes, "Say nothing of this."

Mai bowed her head in response.

"Who is Kazua?" Iroh asked the little girl.

"Healer Katara's daughter, silly Uncle," Arillia smiled. "Mai, I want to play hunter now."

Mai arched a brow, "Do you think I will not find you on this ship little squirrel-monkey?"

Arillia grinned, "Eventually."

When the girls disappeared into the ship, Iroh slipped over to Ursa and sipped tea with her quietly. After they finished their first cups he asked, "Do you remember the Earth Kingdom healer?"

Ursa smiled, "Arillia was very upset that we had to leave her. All I remember were the blue eyes of the water tribe and her soothing touch when I nightmared." They sat easily in the quiet of the afternoon until Iroh moved toward the communications hawks and sent a note to Jeong-Jeong.

When they landed at the capital island and returned to the palace a response was waiting for him with a single word that broke his heart as it caused hope to bloom in his soul.

"Yes."

Was all that the letter contained, only identifiable by Jeong-jeong's light mark in the wax that sealed the letter.

Iroh wrote a letter to Master Piandao who upon receiving the letter set sail for Earth Kingdom immediately, on behalf of the White Lotus Society.

Iroh's disposition was so changed that even his nephew sought him out to enquire about his health. Receiving no acceptable response, Toph and Jun were sent to attend him. They arrived the same day as Master Piandao's letter found him and confirmed what he hoped and feared, Katara was the Healer/Nurse that attended to the Royal children during the Funerary week. Yes, she had a golden eyed daughter called Kazua and she was of the appropriate age to be the Fire Lords child.

With confirmation of a royal heir, there was only once choice available to him, he had to inform his nephew and the Councils. Agni help him.


	14. Chapter 14

Katara watched Master Piando send his letter and knew that she'd soon have to face her once family.

Piando watched the Fire Lady's retreating form and wondered how it was that she had recognized him, when he had not recognized her.

Katara moved swiftly through the palace as she approached the Regents councilroom. The doors were opened for her and she faced Uma and her Council she said, "Regent Uma, I seek a private audience with you as Fire Lady Katara."

Uma's green eyes sparkled and she excused her council as she moved from the throne, "Fire Lady Katara?"

"My once husband or my once family will be returning to your Kingdom to ensure my daughters passage to Fire Nation, I have a favor to ask of you." Her blue-eyes sparkled with pain, "No, I would not ask you protect me only that you keep me supplied with enough black-grape preserves as to keep me from my full skill as a bender."

Uma had not anticipated the other womans request, "Will that not impede your ability to heal with your water?"

"No," Katara wept, "It will eliminate it. I will be completely at the mercy of my former husband and my sire, it is the only way I can be certain that I will not end them if they try to take my daughter from me."

Uma held the other woman as her own tears fell for the waterbenders sorrow, "I would protect you, for all you have done for the Earth Kingdom," she said softly.

Katara wept harder, "Thank you Uma."

Two weeks later the emissaries from the Earth Kingdom arrived and to Katara's relief it was Iroh who came. She was escorted by armed guard while Kazua allowed herself to be carried by her new uncle Iroh. Guards were posted outside her quarters at all times and Kazua's room was between her's and Iroh's. She spoke little and smiled not once for the entirety of the journey. Her eyes softened at her daughters actions and when she held her attention.

Katara ached, she had become used to the lethargy and the heaviness of her own body and the water around her wasn't even a faint whisper to her soul. She never stood on the bow as she would have, she could barely gaze upon her beloved element without cursing the people who were supposed to love her and care for her. She was a walking shell of the vibrant woman who had once called ice flows home and fought for unity of the Water Raven's.

Iroh's golden eyes gazed softly upon his nephew's daughter and, he hated that he didn't know how to address the waterbender. He hated even more the look of absolute lifelessness that filled the vibrant woman, what had happened to her in these passed years.

She spoke little and only if directly asked a question.

He was relieved to arrive at the capital island and pleased he could honestly say that she hadn't protested once or made any attempt to run away, had in fact been waiting for an emissary to arrive to transport them to the Fire Nation. He couldn't discern her motive in the actions that she expressed and she hadn't once moved her element to help or hinder them.

They arrived in the Fire Nation with all the fanfare due the return of the Fire Lady and an heir.

Katara attempted to smile at the soldiers and people that heralded her return as she whispered to Kazua to wave to everyone.

It was the first time Iroh saw a true smile on the womans face, though he was stunned to see the indifferent mask slide into place the moment they crossed into the palace. He couldn't tell which one was the mask and he hated to think that the smiling woman his nephew loved was gone, transformed into the puppet in the palanquin.

Iroh was first to exit the palanquin as he bowed to his Fire Lord, "Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Katara and Princess Kazua have returned home."

Zuko waited for his first glimpse of Katara in two years. He watched as she moved from the palanquin, then turned and helped his daughter down and stood her on her feet. His golden eyes met young golden eyes filled with wonder and a smile. His gaze transferred to Katara's beloved eyes and he saw nothing. That of all the things that had happened surprised him the most.

Katara moved up the stairs of the palace and bowed, "Fire Lord Zuko, Regent Uma sends her thanks for our company during this trying time." She straitened from her bow then knelt down next to her daughter and whispered in her ear.

Kazua smiled and bowed then launched herself into the tall mans arms, she had wanted a father and her momma told her that this strange man with the golden eyes was hers.

Zuko caught the girl and held her at eye level.

"Hello father," she smiled into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Katara watched as Kazua melted Zuko's heart right on the steps of his palace, the fear she had that she'd be separated from her daughter loosened slightly.

Zuko allowed the girl child to cling to him as he refocused his attention on Katara, he held out his hand.

Katara steadied her nerves, she had no idea what he was playing at but she could act the good wife. She moved to his side and rested her hand on top of his offered one and accompanied him into the palace. She'd do just about anything to be allowed to stay and be a part of her daughters life.

Zuko was relieved when Katara slipped her hand on top of his with out a word of dissent or anger. He guided her and his daughter into the great hall of the palace, passed the combined councils and various advisors. He sat her on the lower throne to his left and placed his daughter in her arms as he said lowly, "The Council has questions for you."

Katara bowed her head in acceptance.

Zuko assumed his throne and waited as the Councilmen filed into the chamber and took their positions.

A moment after the doors closed one of the Fire Sages stood and bowed to the Fire Lord, "Fire Lady Katara, why did you abandon your country?"

Katara sat her daughter on her chair and faced the sage, "The night of the Peace Summit Ball, Fire Lord Zuko divorced me." Her calm voice, a surprise to every attendee of this closed meeting.

"Did you know you were with child when you were divorced?" a second sage asked.

"No." Katara replied.

"What did you do when you realized that you were with child?"

"I left the Western Air Temple with no word to anyone and made my way to a quiet Earth Kingdom village."

"Why?"

"A pregnant, divorced and disowned woman is worth less to the water tribe than the promise of rain to the desert. I left to make a life for my child and myself." Her voice still calm.

"What did you do?"

"I apprenticed myself to an old healer woman."

"Did you have relations with another man?"

"No."

"Why should we believe you?"

"All those of the village know I brought none of their husbands or sons to my bed."

"How are we to believe that?"

"Believe as you will, the village contained seven families and every woman was more formidable than their husband."

"Why did you not return to the Fire Nation?"

"What possible reason did I have to do so? No one came to the village asking of me, I was called by my own name and made no attempt to hide myself from visitors to the village."

"What proof do you offer?"

Katara stared into the Fire Sages eyes, "Lady Ursa was brought to me for healing, it was in the village that I met Arillia."

"What was done for the Lady Ursa?"

"I purged the poison from her body so that she could continue her return to Fire Nation."

"Why did you not speak to the mother of Fire Lord Zuko?"

"She was unconscious and delirious when I attended to her."

The Fire Sage bowed to the Councilmen and said, "Lady Ursa says all that she remembers from her healing was the blue eyes of the water tribe and the water that cooled her delirium."

The second questioning Sage added, "Princess Arillia claims that it was Healer Katara that attended to her mother while they rested in the Earth Kingdom village and that cared for her during the Funerary services for King Bumi of Omashu."

The Sages returned to their seats.

A Councilman moved to the floor and said, "Why did you not return to your duties when the Fire Lord and your family of the Southern Water Tribe came to the palace of the Regent?"

Katara stared into the mans amber eyes, "I had no reason to assume I was married."

The Councilman frowned, "Certainly something was conveyed to you by Regent Uma?"

Katara shook her head, "I was brought to the palace to attend to King Bumi."

"What could be done for the King?"

"Nothing, he was ancient, his body was tired and wanted to rest."

"Certainly he said something," the councilman chided.

"He said I was right not to wed the Avatar, that it was a poor match. That my father searched for me and that he hadn't heard I was divorced."

Everytime Katara said the word divorced, a minute crack appeared in Zuko's throne.

"Why did you not believe the king?"

"He was not present at the Peace Summit and his previous heir was not present during my disgrace."

The Councilman couldn't figure out how to release her temper, they had all seen it prior to her disappearance and trying one last thing he asked, "How did you know Prince Iroh was sent to retrieve you?"

Katara studied the Councilman, "I encountered Master Piando at the Palace and he referred to me as Fire Lady."

"Why did you not contact the Fire Lord immediately?"

"For what reason, a ship was already on it's way to return me to Fire Nation?"

Before the man could respond to her own question, "Momma?" came from her chair.

Katara faced her daughter with soft eyes and lifted her into her arms, "Yes Kazua?"

"I'm tired," she sighed through a yawn.

Katara smiled, "Of course you are, it's passed your nap time. Sit with your father until momma's done with the Council's ok?"

The girls eyes fluttered closed as she rested her head on her mothers shoulder.

Katara moved to the throne and handed her daughter to Zuko as she said softly, "She will sleep if you hold her."

Zuko made no movements as Katara sat his daughter in his lap.

Katara faced the Councilman her eyes blank once more, "Councilman?"

"How do we know you returned to your duties as soon as you knew you were being sought?"

"I asked for a private audience with Regent Uma in front of her entire Council as Fire Lady Katara."

The Councilman schooled his features.

Katara stared into the familiar face of Chief Jun.

"Why didn't you return to your Tribe?"

"I have already told the combined councils the worth of a divorced woman to the Water Tribe."

Jun's eyes narrowed, "Why did you not return to the Water Ravens?"

"I had no reason to stay in the Lands of Fire Lord Zuko."

"No friends you could turn to?"

Katara cocked her head to the left, "A divorced woman may not remain in the lands of her husband, she is considered her fathers property. As I have no father, I was free to leave Fire Nation." Katara ignored the choking sound that came from behind the council.

Zuko frowned as he glanced at his daughter, "The divorce was never finalized, I never returned you to your father."

Katara faced Zuko and locked golden eyes with blue, "The man who sired me said in front of witnesses as well as a husband that he had no daughter. Only the Chief of the Water Tribe may cast out a member of the tribe and all that is required is a witness of the tribe and one other and the effect is immediate. Before I was divorced I was fatherless."

Zuko couldn't look away, "By that reasoning, you were still married when you left."

"I would have been, though you made it clear that you wished for a divorce and so promised to give me to a man who was no longer a relation. The way certain kind of man gives his favorite whore to a friend," she replied without emotion. "I grasped the only available option to remain a freewoman and left."

Zuko stood so fast that he almost dropped his daughter.

He nodded to his uncle to take her to the nursery with the other children.

Kazua returned to sleep in the familiar arms of Iroh.

"I would never," he growled at her.

Katara's eyes never left his, "You did, I left what is left to say?"

He grabbed her arms, the full fury of his fire running through his veins at the impulse that caused him to act two years ago.

Katara felt her flesh burning and made no sound.

Zuko jumped back as he smelled the burned flesh, "why didn't you say something?"

Katara didn't even flinch, "I don't know what my rights are Fire Lord Zuko, what am I to the Fire Nation; to you?"

Zuko stared at her, "You are the Fire Lady, you are my wife and the mother of my child."

"By what custom am I your wife?" she begged him.

Zuko stared at her, "By witness of the Council of Nobles and the Fire Sages, by declaration of your own voice and by my own promise."

Katara faced the combined councils, "your voices support your lords?"

Zuko roared and flames lit the room, "I am your husband woman!" he raged.

Katara continued to face the Councils, "Under what terms may the Fire Lord divorce his wife?"

"Only for inability to provide and heir," the head sage replied. "The birth of a daughter with the golden eyes of her line, provides your protection from divorce under the laws of the Fire Nation."

Katara bowed her thanks to the Sages, her fear lessened it's tight control over her heart as she faced Zuko and allowed her anger to shine. "WHAT KIND OF HUSBAND ATTEMPTS TO DIVORCE HIS WIFE FOR PROTECTING HIS COUNTRY!"

Zuko restrained from stepping away from the furious woman before him.

Katara's eyes blazed as her fear lessened and the anger shone forth, to angry to speak coherently she just glared at him.

Hakoda moved toward his daughter.

Katara backed up a step as he advanced and unwittingly into Zuko's arms.

Zuko wrapped his arms around his waterbender and held her as her father approached.

"Katara," Hakoda said softly.

Katara's blue eyes spat hate at the man that sired her, "If you wish to address me, Fire Lady Katara will suffice."

Zuko blinked at the ice in Katara's voice.

"Daughter," Hakoda tried again.

"I have no father, you have no rights to me," she turned her face from the blue eyed man, even as she shed tears.

"Katara," Zuko sighed, "forgive him, his heart aches for his actions."

Katara refused to face her father or Zuko, "There is nothing to forgive, this man has not trespassed against me; I know him only as the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

Hakoda's head dropped in defeat, his blue eyes wet with shed and unshed tears, "I am sorry daughter," he said in a soft voice. "I spoke rashly and have lost something precious to my tribe and my heart."

Katara refused to face him, she had so much anger with in her still that she barely felt the dampening effects of the black-grape; she could feel the pulse of his blood. She faced Zuko and said, "Fire Lord Zuko, husband, may I attened to our daughter?"

Zuko nodded his consent and to his surprise she bowed to him before she swept out of the Councilroom.

Once the doors closed behind her, he spoke to Hakoda, "Do not give up hope. She is returned to us."

Toph pushed her way through the Councilmen as she shook her head, "No, she is returned to you as Fire Lady; she has not returned to us as Sugar Queen."

Zuko felt confused as he listened to Toph and his body remembered the feel of her in his arms.

The council was surprisingly satisfied with Katara's defense of her absence and her attention to the girl child, an heir to the Fire Throne was enough to satisfy the council; until she was of age to be tested as a bender.

Katara tried to heal her arms but found she could not over come the effect of the black-grape, so she settled for salve and bandages. Her husband would not be pleased, but she planned to distract him from noticing that anything was wrong. She fell back into her role as Fire Lady with enthusiasm, she no longer allowed herself to react as if she was from the Water Tribe.

Everynight she helped Zuko to forget his own name and loose himself in her, she made him a stronger Fire Lord.

It took him seven months to realize that he hadn't seen her bend water since she returned, she hadn't even attempted to heal his training injuries or the small injuries their daughter managed to attract by breathing. He asked her one night, "Why don't you bend?"

Katara caressed his face and shifted her body, "Do I need to bend to please you? To perform my duties to my Nation?"

Zuko growled and pinned her to the bed to try and keep her from distracting him, "You used to love to bend, it was something powerful to watch you control the water. What happened?"

Katara wiggled as she sighed into his ear, "I stopped, it hurt too much to be reminded of what I no longer was; of who I no longer was."

He stared into her desire filled blue eyes, "You will always be a waterbender from the South Pole."

Katara smiled and her eyes turned even more smokey, "Yes I will, that is not who I am now is it?"

Zuko growled as she kept brushing against him, distracting him from the conversation at hand, "You are Katara, Fire Lady, wife of Fire Lord Zuko."

Katara grinned as she teased his mouth, "I know my lord," she purred into his lips, "Make your lady scream for you."

Zuko couldn't take the hunger with in him any longer and did as she asked. The next morning he rose and instead of meditating he went to the practice grounds and tried to fight through his confusion. His uncle was waiting for him once he finished, "I don't understand what is wrong Uncle."

Iroh nodded, "She is denying the part of herself that still aches with the loss of her family. Her fathers words were more harmful to her heart than your fathers actions that day you stood up for your people."

That caught Zuko's attention, his father had scarred him deeply that day.

"She hasn't even attempted to heal herself from the burns you unwittingly give her," Iroh said softly.

Zuko stood stunned, "I burn her? Why has she said nothing?"

Iroh tucked his hands into his sleeves, "She is Fire Lady, her husband is one of the most powerful firebenders in all the Nations. She has conferred with your mother, this is a common occurance to the body of the Fire Lady."

Zuko's anger flared, his golden eyes danced with fire as he sought out his wife. He returned to their chambers while she was bathing and evicted every servant as he burst into her bath. He stared at the burn marks on her skin and noted the lack of glowing healing water surrounding her. His furious eyes found surprised blue ones, "Until you can heal yourself, you are not welcome in my bed."

Katara stared at Zuko in surprise as she stood in the tub, "My lord, you can't mean that."

Zuko growled and his hand ached to release the flame that built up inside him, "I am your husband, you will do as I say."

Katara dropped her head, "Of course husband."

Zuko set fire to the bed as he left.

Later that morning Katara stared at the toasted bread slathered with black-grape preserves and continued to consume the inhibiting fruit. She would miss him but her anger still caused her to feel the pull of his blood.

The morning she figured out she was pregnant, a package arrived for her from Regent Uma. She opened the gaily wrapped box and removed a series of jars. She read the accompanying note,

"_Healer Katara,_

_The village continues to thrive, we now have four wagons and six emu-horses to transport our crops to the larger villages._

_Ven told me who you are when he told me of his concerns that these jars of blood-plum preserves would travel all the way to the palace of the Fire Nation. I told him to keep his large nose out of women's business._

Katara smiled at the older womans words.

_Your plantings of the blood-plums are still the most productive and flavorful of all the small groves planted around the village now. We've decided to have a yearly competition in your honor, we eagerly await your decision as to the winner of this years contest. _

_The women of Village Tara_

Most specifically Valia.

Katara stared at the eight jars and with a watery smile, carried the box to the kitchen. Where she proceeded to interrupt the preparations for the afternoon meal with an impromptu preserve tasting for herself and the kitchen staff. She removed the tag's of the winners in three categories, color, taste and best of crop. She laughed when the cook confiscated the jars for her deserts for tonights dinner.

Unbeknownst to her, it was the first time she truly laughed since she returned to the Fire Nation.

She returned to her study and stared at the empty paper. Valia would not appreciate a wordy letter so she wrote,

_To the Women of Village Tara, under the firm hand of Valia,_

_Thank you for the blood-plum preserves, the palace cook confiscated all the jars after I asked her to taste your creations. I demanded that she return the one that represented the best of blood-plum crop, so that I may savor it with my husband and daughter._

_Since you have determined that this is to become a yearly competition, I have decided to award prizes in three categories, best color, taste and best of crop._

Here in the Fire Nation we have a delicate flower that blooms only after a snow, so it is rarely seen except for on the highest peaks. It is called the Starflame, it's flowers are bursts of color in the shape of stars. I would consider it a great honor to present seeds of this most precious flower to the winner of the best of crop. I have attached the bag of seeds to the marker of the preserves that I chose.

_For the best color winner I have attached a marker of red silk, it represents honor bestowed by the Fire Lady to a person of her choosing._

_For the winner of the sweetest preserves, I have attached the marker of the winner to a box of sweet fire candy._

_Thank you for the honor bestowed upon me and for your friendships,_

_Katara, Fire Lady…once Healer of Tara Village._

Katara sealed the letter then scowered the Palace and the gardens for the promised prizes. That afternoon, she packed the box and wrapped her letter within the return gift. She asked that it be delivered by fast courier to Valia, of Village Tara in Earth Kingdom.

The soldiers had been so surprised by both her smile and her request that by the time Zuko heard of it, it was already crossing the sea.

That night at dinner she smiled at Iroh' appreciation of the flavor of the fruit tart and laughed as Arillia and Kazua managed to wear more of the tart than they ate.

Zuko walked with her in the garden after dinner and left her at her rooms, with a hungry kiss and a smile.

Katara frowned at his retreating back then entered her own chambers and went directly to the bath. She relaxed in the water as she forced herself to feel her element and push through the blockage of the black-grape. She was sweating with exertion by the time she gave up and she'd barely moved the water around her in the bath. By the end of the week, the water glowed blue around her hands and over her body when she submerged herself in the bath.

She could feel the lingering presence of the black-grape but it was slowly loosing it's control of her bending. She allowed herself to heal and kept control of her still present anger, by not using her bending aggressively. She was enjoying the warmth of the afternoon, resting on the balcony outside of her study when she heard the raised voices. Curious she descended the stairs and made her way toward the yelling children.


	15. Chapter 15

When she arrived she saw that Mai and Lady Ursa were having no luck controlling a furious Arillia and Arra from trying to pummel each other into the ground. Katara moved closer and bellowed, "Enough!" in the voice her gran gran used to use on her and Sokka when they got into their fights.

The girls blinked at each other as they faced a stern faced Katara.

The bowed, "Sorry Fire Lady Katara."

Mai and Ursa also bowed, as did the the nurse that helped them care for the girls.

Katara crossed her arms, "What has caused this fighting between heart sisters?"

Arra glared at the other girl, though she said nothing.

"I see," Katara said sternly. "Lady Mai, Lady Ursa would you have the girls nurse check over the new decorations in their chambers?"

Lady Ursa smiled as she bowed at the younger Fire Lady, "As you wish Fire Lady." She held Mai's arm and swept out of the garden and into the palace.

Katara held out her hands, "Walk with me girls."

With a slight smile they each took one of Katara's hands and glared at each other from around Katara. When they reached Katara's favorite tree she sat down and pulled the girls down next to her, completely ignoring the stone bench in favor of the soft grass. "Now, tell me what happened?"

Arra chewed her lip and said nothing.

Arillia continued frowning.

"What is wrong girls?" Katara asked as she caressed each of their faces, "Why don't you speak to me?"

"It's not our place Fire Lady Katara," Arra said softly.

"Am I sitting next to the Fire Lord?" Katara asked with a grin.

Arra looked surprised, "No Fire Lady."

"Is there anyone out here beside us Fire Nation women?" she nudged the girl softly.

"No Fire Lady," Arra said with a little smile.

"Do I have to bribe you?"

"Yes please Fire Lady?" Arillia replied with a grin.

"Fine, you are bribed I will submit to one joined request from the both of you; so long as you don't ask me to sing for Uncle Iroh."

Arra giggled.

"Now tell me," Katara smiled at the girls, "why were you fighting?"

"Arra said that my Earth Nation blood made me weak, like my father." Arillia glared.

"What did you say?"

"That at least my mother wasn't killed by my traitor father," Arillia replied with down cast eyes.

Katara glanced at the girls, so fierce in temper. "I am disappointed in both of you, those kinds of words can never be made better." She pulled each one next to her and wrapped her arms around them as she said, "Arillia your Earth Nation father cared greatly for your mother, love between parents makes their children strong; remember that for me."

Arillia nodded as she leaned into the Fire Lady's embrace.

"Arra, your father's temper made him hurt your mother and before he could beg forgiveness she died and that will always weigh heavy on his heart. I know he loved her very much, your grandfather would never have allowed his daughter to wed a man who didn't cherish her. So you must also remember that love between parents makes their children strong."

The amber eyed girl nodded.

"Now you two are not yet old enough to understand what traitor means and how serious those words are to the people of the Fire Nation and as for having the blood of an other nation, it is the heart and the mind that makes a person strong. Not their blood. Or do you believe that I am weak because my blood comes from the Water Tribe?"

The girls shook their head rapidly.

Katara smiled, "Good girls."

"Fire Lady?" Arillia said softly, "Do you think I'll be a bender?"

Katara sighed into the girl's hair as she held them close, "I do not know, only the spirits know for certain and unless you can move earth or create fire; I can not say."

"What if I'm not?" Arra said softly.

"Then I have no doubt that you will be just as deadly as your Aunt Mai," Katara replied. She looked at the girls, "Has your Aunt Mai ever told you about when she, Lady Ty Lee and Princess Azula chased the Avatar?"

The girls shook their heads.

Katara smiled, "The first time I encountered Lady Mai was in the City of Omashu and that was when I learned that there are no women as dangerous as non-bender Fire Nation women."

The girls settled in next to Katara as they listened to her tell the tale of freeing the people of Omashu and meeting Tom-Tom for the first time. When Katara finished her story the girls were giggling and running around the garden moaning and yelling "Pentapox! I've caught the dreaded Pentapox!"

Mai melted out of the shadows of the garden after Katara raised herself up and stirred the water in the small fountain. "Fire Lady," her monotone voice said softly.

Katara glanced at the young woman, "Lady Mai?"

Mai stared at the waterbending Fire Lady and glanced away, "Thank you."

Katara stood and moved closer to the woman, "I know that your regard for Zuko will never allow us to be friends." Katara paused, "I can not fault you for loving him, he is hard to resist."

Mai rolled her eyes.

Katara smiled, "Thank you for watching over him."

Mai bowed then raised her head, "I will always watch over him."

Katara heard the threat and the promise and smiled in return, "I know and I'm counting on that."

"Auntie Mai!" Arra yelled as the girls came careening toward the black haired woman.

Mai frowned as she semi-glared at Katara, "How is it they always loose their manners when they spend time with you?"

Katara laughed as she walked away, "They are intelligent girls."

"Fire Lady!" Arillia called out, "Don't forget your promise!"

Katara turned back, "I wouldn't dare, when you two have decided you come and let me know."

The girls grinned, then busied themselves with Mai.

Feeling giddy Katara watched Zuko pass down a hall with several Councilmen and water whipped him upside the head as she disappeared down another corridore.

Zuko scowled softly he hadn't done anything to deserve…his scowl turned into a crooked grin and his eyes glowed with fire, his wife had just hit him by using her bending. "Councilmen, I need to have a private meeting with the Fire Lady." He moved quickly down the hall she had disappeared.

Leaving a resigned Noble's Council to continue arguing amongst themselves.

Zuko caught a flash of red turning the corner hastily and moving fast toward the throne room. He caught her in his arms and pulled her into the throne room as he kissed her desperately. They emerged several hours later, with Zuko grinning like a lemur with a full belly and Katara's dress; not quite sitting as it had earlier.

The throne room guards were carefully neutral when the royal couple emerged. Though they would never forget the heat that radiated from the room while the pair was ensconsed with in. The rumours of the couple's reconciliation had reached the entire staff before Zuko and Katara were seated for dinner with their large family group.

Zuko smiled and raised himself up as he addressed his family, "Fire Lady Katara is once again breeding."

Katara blushed then rolled her eyes at Zuko's proud voice, promising herself that she'd make him beg her tonight when they were alone once more.

The sheets were scorchted beyond repair by the next morning, causing all the maids to grin and gossip as they tried to repair the damage.

Katara was growing larger daily and was well into her sixth month when the girls approached her with their carefully considered bribe. They cornered her after she finished a particularly boring meeting and asked to speak to her alone. Katara waited for her secretary to close the doors behind himself and for the girls to speak.

Arillia spoke first, "We want you to take us to see Princess Azula."

Katara wouldn't have been more surprised to see Zuko running the halls of the palace naked, than she was by the girls request. After a few moments Arra said softly, "You promised."

Katara nodded, "I did promise, when did you want to see Princess Azula?"

"Today," Arra said softly, "Aunt Mai said it was her birthday today."

Katara's eyes widened, "Isn't Lady Ursa visiting her today?"

Arillia shook her head, "Mother and Uncle Iroh left early this morning."

Katara kept her nervousness to herself, "Is there something you wanted to bring her for her birthday?"

Arillia nodded.

Katara took a deep breath and smiled at the girls as she felt all the water in the urns around her study, "Then you go fetch the gift Arillia, Arra go ask Cook for a special treat for Princess Azula and return to me." The girls bowed and elbowed each other out of the study as Katara collapsed into her chair and steadied her nerves. She hadn't seen Azula since the day of the comet.

She allowed the girls to carry their individual burdens and made certain to keep her own hands free, in case she needed to contain the other woman once again. When they stood before the gates of the royal prison, Katara said simply, "Princess Arillia and Lady Arra wish to gift Princess Azula on the day of her birth."

The guard captain was about to deny her entrance when she said, "I do not require your permission Captain."

He bowed in acknowledgement and the gates opened for them.

A compliment of guards escorted the two girls and the Fire Lady to Princess Azula's cell.

The guards opened the doors to reveal a darkened room.

"Leave me!" Azula demanded from the depths of her prison.

Katara bristled at the tone of the Princess, "Light the torches."

"NO FIRE!" Azula yelled.

Katara glared at the guard until he did as she asked.

Azula threw herself at the bars and scarred the girls in the process.

Katara noted their fearful expression barked, "Calm your-self Princess Azula."

Azula's wild gaze focused in on Katara and her eyes focused on her most hated foe, "Water peasant." She growled even as she glanced at Katara's swollen belly, "My bastard brother has bred you then, so your tainted blood may rule my proud nation."

Arillia moved behind the Fire Lady as she looked on in fear of the woman behind the bars.

"Azula," Katara replied, with out commenting on the rude words.

"Not going to be baited, sister?" Azula purred at the blue-eyed woman.

"Not today sister," Katara retorted. "Lady Arra and Princess Arillia wished to bring you gifts to honor your birthday."

Azula scowled harder, "I do not know the wretches."

Katara growled, "You will not insult the girls Azula, save your hate for those who return the feeling."

Azula glanced at the young girls, "Who are they?" Her curiosity over coming her hate of the water tribe woman.

"Lady Arra," Katara brought the elder girl forward, "Is Mai's neice."

At Mai's name Azula's face darkened.

"Azula," Katara warned, "Lady Mai has been telling the girls of your adventures in Earth Kingdom, when the three of you were the most feared force to ever chase the Avatar."

Azula's eyes flashed, "Your Aunt and I were friends once."

Arra nodded, "Aunt Mai almost smiles when she tells us the stories of Earth Kingdom."

Azula smirked at the girl.

"Fire Lady Katara said it was ok if I asked cook what your favorite cake was," Arra said softly. "She said it was honey cake, that's mine too."

Azula looked confused for a moment then her features blanked over, "I haven't like honey cake since I was your age."

Arra's small smile fell.

Azula didn't understand the tighness in her chest as the girls smile faded. "It is been a very long time since I had honey cake, perhaps I've forgotten."

Arra's smile returned and she moved toward the cell.

The guard moved to intercept the child.

Katara froze him in place with blood bending as she said, "You will not interfere with the Lady Arra's gift to the Princess."

The man's frightened eyes caughter her violent blue ones and he nodded his compliance.

Azula smirked, "Still making puppets water peasant?"

Katara ignored Azula as she smiled at Arra, "You may give the Princess her cake now."

Arra's eyes were wide, but she moved to the cell bars and slipped the small cake into Azula's surprised hands as she bowed quickly and said in a rush, "Happy Life Day." She moved quickly back to Katara's side.

Katara nodded to Arillia and smiled, "This is Princess Arillia, your half sister."

Azula's golden eyes caught the hazel ones of the younger girl, "So she did find someone else and breed a,"

Katara glared at Azula as she said, "I will not tell you again, save your hate Azula."

Azula tried to speak and as her eyes promised deadly retribution she nodded her compliance.

Katara smiled at Arillia, "Give your sister her gift Arillia."

Arillia nodded and crossed the distance and pushed the plush package through the bars as she said, "Happy Life Day sister Azula."

Confused at the waterbenders actions she nodded to the girl and accepted the gift.

Arillia smiled brilliantly as she stepped back to Katara and said, "Thank you Fire Lady, I know mother wanted her to have that and now she does."

Katara smiled and touched the younger girls cheek, "You two wait outside with the guards."

They bowed to Azula once more and skipped out the prison door.

Katara caught the Fire Princess eyes and waited.

Azula's golden eyes simmered with anger, hate and confusion, "Do you feel superior water peasant?"

Katara snorted, "Hardly Azula, I promised the girls they could ask something of me and I would do as they asked. They asked to come see you."

"Why?" Azula growled.

Katara shrugged, "There reasons are their own, you'd have to ask them that question."

"No you fool, why did you grant them this request?"

Cool blue eyes met ragging gold ones, "They have the right to know you."

"Aren't you going to give me a Life Day Gift?" she mocked.

Katara laughed, "I'd offer a haircut and a manicure, but that is the extent of my current regard for you."

Azula considered the water bender, "I'd accept if you answer my question honestly."

Katara arched a brow.

"Why did you risk this?"

"My own father betrayed me, I understand what it means to loose yourself to the pain that causes." Her voice cool and soft.

"MY FATHER DIDN'T BETRAY ME!" Azula screamed, "How dare you even imply that you insignificant peasant!"

"Of course he did," Katara replied, "He failed, he was overcome by the Avatar on the day he was the strongest fire bender in all the nations. I know little about you Azula, but even I know that you consider failure as a betrayal of the deepest kind."

Azula raged even as Katara allowed the doors to be closed behind her, the girls kept close to the water bender and said nothing until they were on the path that returned them to the garden.

Arillia slipped her hand into Katara's as they walked, "What's wrong with Princess Azula?"

Katara lifted the girls and said, "Your sister is very angry and that makes her very dangerous to herself and to others."

Arillia sighed as she wrapped her arms around Healer Katara.

Zuko was waiting for Katara in her study, "That was foolish Katara."

Katara sighed, "Hello husband, yes. Azula is still crazy angry, but she was well behaved enough to accept the gifts that the girls brought her for her Life Day celebration. If she'll allow it, she could really use a haircut and a manicure."

"I'm serious Katara, she could have hurt the girls; you are not to take them to see her again." He caught her face, "Promise me."

Katara sighed, "I promise."

Relieved he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head in his neck, "What did you say that upset her so much?"

"She asked me why I risked bringing the girls to see her and I told her I understood the pain it causes when ones beloved father betrays them." She kept her voice emotionless.

Zuko frowned, "Father never betrayed Azula."

Katara sighed as she turned to stare into Zuko's golden eyes, "Of course he did, he lost to Aang and in so doing betrayed his nation and her."

Zuko considered her words, "She was going crazy before he lost."

Katara sighed, he couldn't understand the anger that comes from being betrayed by those you hold the most dear. His father marked him and set him on a quest, he abused Zuko's regard but he never betrayed him. Zuko had always been the betrayer and so couldn't know the depths of internal turmoil and insecurity that resulted from being betrayed.

The next week Azula accepted a haircut and a manicure.

Two weeks later Katara and Kazua were playing when Kazua made a spark of blue fire appear and cried, "Look momma, water!"

Katara stared at her golden eyed daughter and smiled as she said, "That's not water Kaz, that's blue fire."

Kazua frowned, "Fire, like daddy?"

Katara shook her head, "No, Fire like Auntie Azula," escaped her lips before she realized what she said.

Kazua looked curiously at her mother, "Who is Auntie Azula?"

"Daddy's sister," Katara replied as the babe with in moved around, distracting her from her words.

Kazua waited for a moment then said, "Does she live here at the palace?"

Katara looked at her daughter, "Does who live here at the palace?"

"Auntie Azula," the girl replied with a sigh.

It was then that Katara realized what she had done, "No Kazua she doesn't."

"Oh," the girl pouted, she loved relatives.

A few weeks later Zuko was being over bearingly smothering and the only way Katara could escape was to walk in the garden. It was the full moon, she was restless as the babe moved and the moon pulled, so she wandered around the garden until she wound up on the path to the prison. She startled the guards at the gate and roused a sleeping Azula when she demanded that the torches be lit.

Azula growled, "For the love of Agni, go away!"

Katara rolled her eyes as she tried to cross her arms over her chest and growled when she realized she didn't like the weight resting on her stomach. "Why do you have somewhere to be in the morning?" she snapped at the jailed woman.

Azula's eyes snapped open, "I thought I smelled peasant."

Katara grinned and waited for Azula to get curious.

Azula growled as she rolled out of bed and faced the water tribe woman, "you're enormous."

Katara growled, "See if you fare any better when your child breeds within you."

Azula replied, "I don't expect to be allowed to have children."

That stopped Katara, "Why ever not?"

Azula stared at the waterbender, "Are you really that stupid?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "You will not have the throne Azula, it is Zuko's he is the Fire Lord, he is the elder child. You may have been the stronger bender, the favored child but your mothers agreement with Ozai ensured that Zuko would take the throne."

"I knew she loved him more," Azula spat at Katara.

Katara sighed and commanded, "Bring me a chair."

Azula glared, "You will do no such thing!"

The guard sighed and brought the Fire Lady a chair as he scurried out of the cell.

Azula continued to glare, "Why are you here?"

"I can't sleep," Katara replied absently as the babe kicked.

Azula swore at the waterbender for a few minutes, then she tried threatening Katara and her unborn child; it was then she got a response from Katara.

Katara's brilliant blue eyes stared into gold ones, "Do you really want to know why I came?"

Azula glared at her.

"You are the only one I have no fear of harming, should I loose my temper."

Azula stared at the bender, then smirked as realization slowly made it's way into her head. "You weren't lying."

"No."

"What did dear Zuzu and the others do, you simply must tell me." Azula purred.

Katara looked at the golden eyed woman and shook her head, "No, you don't deserve to know."

Azula growled, "How can I trust you, if I don't know the depth of your betrayal."

Katara took the time to laugh, "You think I want you to trust me?"

"What other reason is there, than to earn my trust to protect Zuzu," she growled.

"I don't need you to protect Zuko, Mai is ever ready to shed blood on his behalf and to my knowledge has done so." Katara sighed.

Azula hissed at her once friends name, "for Agni's sake leave me alone then!"

"NO!" Katara yelled back, "No one else understands the hate that fights continuously with the love."

Azula faced away from the waterbender, "Was it as deep as mine?"

"It was as deep a betrayal of my nature as yours was to your nature," Katara replied with a sigh.

Azula faced the water bender once more, "If you don't want me to forgive them, what do you want?"

"Honesty," Katara replied so softly that Azula almost didn't hear her.

"What?" Azula growled, she hated being confused. After a moment of staring at the water bender her agile mind figured it out. "You want to trust that I will not act falsely, that I of all people in the Fire Nation will be honest with you. That is foolish, I want out of here more than I want my fire back. I would do anything to achieve that."

Katara's smile was dark, "I'm counting on it."

Azula considered the blue-eyed woman and looked at her, truly looked at her as something other than an obstacle, "Perhaps you are less foolish than I believe." She frowned and her tone changed, "I doubt that of course, you did marry Zuzu after all."

Katara laughed at Azula's insult toward her brother, he reminded her of her thoughts of Sokka's union with Suki and for once it didn't hurt to think of her brother and his wife.

Azula stared at the pregnant woman and crossed her arms over her chest, "Why do you think I will be allowed to have children?"

"Why shouldn't you Azula, Kazua is the eldest and her fire will be strong and her heart is strong and open. Your line will not rule." Katara replied as though she knew this as absolute fact.

Azula scowled deeper, "Should Zuzu's line fail?"

Katara shook her head, "You are not hearing me Azula, if any of my children fall prey to your quest for the throne; you will not have to worry about ever being crowned Fire Lord and neither will your line."

Azula stared into the deep blue eyes and said, "You would kill innocent children, to keep Zuzu's line on the throne?"

Katara matched the Princesses golden stare and said, "You under estimate the ruthlessness of being born to ice and snow. Children have been culled to protect the tribe since the water tribes learned to command the waters around them."

Azula's eyes widened for a moment, then she asked, "What brought you to Fire Nation?"

"Freedom," Katara replied with out hesitation.

"How old is my neice?" Azula changed the subject.

"She turned two this past winter," Katara replied with a smile.

"Will you bring her to meet me?" Azula's voice was devoid of emotion.

Katara shook her head, "I would not have her meet her Aunt in a prison cell, she would not understand why she couldn't hug you and drag you around the garden with her."

Azula made no response.

"Allow your mother to reach out to you and after the babe is born you will meet them at the same time." Katara said softly.

"Good night water peasant," Azula growled as she climbed back into her bed.

"Good night Princess Azula, may Agni bless your dreams with warmth and La with guidance." Katara said as she left the cell of her husband's sister. She retreated to the garden and walked to the large pool and once in sight of the pool commanded the water as she moved through her exercises as she was able.

Six weeks later Katara gave birth to a blue-eyed boy, the second birth had been easier than her first but she scarred everyone away from her except the ancient mid-wife who smiled and patted her hand as she said, "Yes Fire Lady, No Fire Lady, Yes Fire Lady," then proceeded to do as she was inclined.

Once Zuko heard the wail of the child he peeked his head into the birthing room and glanced at the ancient woman, "Is she asleep?"

"No Zuko," Katara sighed, "Come meet your son."

Zuko's eyes widened and he moved quickly to his wives side and caressed the infant's head, causing deep blue eyes to be revealed. "He has your eyes Katara."

Katara rested her sweat soaked head on her husbands shoulder and smiled, "Good, maybe he'll get the water too." Her eyes closed, "It's only fair, since Kazua has the fire of her father's line."

Zuko's eyes widened once more as he heard her quiet voice whisper in his ear. Before she could sleep he asked, "Love, what do we name him?"

Katara smiled, "I always liked the name Iroh."

Zuko wrapped his arms around his wife and son as his emotions overcame him. A single tear leaked from his good eye as he breathed in the scent of them and felt Katara's familiar cool. When he ran his finger over his son's cheek he imagined that he felt cool like his mother. He didn't leave until she slept peacefully and he only grinned when she cracked a single exhausted eye open and growled at the palaces lead physician. The man disappeared a moment later, under the amused eyes of the mid wife.

With a grin the midwife said, "Fire Lord Zuko, my bones and spirit are old so take no offense and remember I helped birth your father. Fire Nation has not had such a fierce Fire Lady since the days of Aluzon, may your line be blessed with Agni's fire and Tui and La's heart." She bowed, then handed him his carefully swaddled son and disappeared out of the birthing room.

Zuko moved away from his sleeping wife and out into the waiting chamber to present his son, Iroh to his family. He said simply, "Prince Iroh," as he held the boy up for his family's inspection.

Iroh the elder, locked eyes with his nephew and found a rare moment of emotional honesty offered in the Fire Lord's eyes. Zuko moved to his uncle handed the babe to the white haired man. Iroh stroked the babe's cheek and grinned through his tears as he exclaimed, "He has blue eyes!"

"Is that not fitting Uncle," Zuko said from the older mans side.

Iroh handed Ursa her newest grandson and hugged his nephew to his chest, "Thank you nephew."

Zuko bowed his head in respect to his uncle.

Iroh's golden eyes glittered as he filed this memory next to the one he held of Zuko and Katara's kiss after their wedding and the birth of his own son, Lu Ten. He grinned, "Lady Toph owes me a new fountain in the small practice arena."

Zuko sighed, his uncle, Toph and Chief Jun were ever placing bets on his and Katara's relationship. Most recently, Toph had won a year's supply of her favorite tea from Iroh as well as a promise that he would come at least once every three moons to join her for a pot. He'd kept his grin to himself when his Uncle told him of the bet, Uncle hated Fire Black tea. Zuko smiled as his mother held her grandson for a moment then returned the babe to his father.

Zuko knelt down and presented the babe to Kazua, "This is your brother."

Kazua frowned as she poked him then shrugged.

"Arillia, this is your nephew Iroh," Zuko said to his half sister.

Arillia stared, "He is quieter than King Aang."

The adults snickered and Zuko grinned, "Yes he is."

Iroh allowed his nephew to return the babe to his sleeping mothers arms and pulled him aside as the others celebrated, "You must write to Chief Hakoda, he knows neither of his grandchildren."

Zuko stared into his uncles eyes, "She will be very angry."

Iroh sighed, "It must be done, to do nothing will anger the combined water tribes and we are close to true peace."

Zuko allowed his Fire Lord face to fall into place as he nodded to his uncle and retired to his study with Geo underfoot.


End file.
